Redemption
by ElminStar
Summary: While searching for his sister Amélie, Rémy Guillard finds something more, while Tracer searches for something she wants more than anything, love. In finding those things, they will uncover plans that are well above them.
1. The Search

**Redemption**

 **C1: The Search**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another story that has been collecting dust for a while, and now that I have an idea of where I want this to go, I feel OK in sharing the first chapter. I haven't got much more written at the moment, so it won't receive frequent updates. When a chapter is finished I will upload it. Main pairing will be OC/Sombra, but it will have a lot of Widowmaker/Tracer and Pharah/Mercy as well.**

He had spent months combing through the archives at the Watchpoint in Gibraltar, trying to find something that would give him a lead on where his sister was, and by now Rémy Guillard, better known by his call sign 'Onyx' was close to getting desperate.

He had been grounded by Jack Morrison due to a severe injury during his last mission two months ago, he spent his days either in the infirmary with Overwatch's resident mother figure and head doctor Mercy, or in the archives looking for information on his sister Amelié, and so far only one of those had been successful, namely his visits with Mercy.

Right now he was on his way to the infirmary for the second time that day, for what he hoped was his last check-up.

Upon entering he heard the familiar English accent that seemed to light up the entire Watchpoint, which meant Tracer, aka Lena Oxton had returned from her mission to London. She had been a great friend and an even better colleague to him and that made him very protective of the younger woman, although she only was three years younger than him. "Hiya Rémy, how's it going?" Tracer asked from the bed where she was perched.

"Hello cherí, I have been doing well, how was the mission?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Pretty rotten, I couldn't save Mondatta, and I barely got out alive, Talon really sent their best for this one. She was almost robotic in the way she acted, no emotion whatsoever." Tracer said as Mercy lightly slapped her leg. "Hold still Suße. There is plenty of time to catch up with Rémy later. You were pretty badly hurt, in the meantime Rémy, you can step into the scanner."

"Oui, Oui, Maman, I'm going." Rémy said as he pulled of his shirt and walked into the tube.

Even though she was a lesbian, and proud of it, Tracer could still appreciate a man's body, especially if it was as trimmed and toned Rémy's was.

As the tube slid down and Mercy had activated the scanner, Tracer noticed a slight blush on her best friend's cheeks. "I thought you would be used to him being shirtless by now, he has spend more time here in the last two months than anyone else."

"Like you, I appreciate his body in a professional manner, Suße. I am way too old for him, and I am sure he has someone that he cares for." Mercy said as she applied the last bandage.

Tracer grinned at that. "Sure Angela, one thing those nifty little nanobots of yours do is keep you young, so you could always ask him for dinner or a drink sometime and see where it will go. You don't have to deny yourself your happiness."

Mercy blushed at that. "What would I even say. I am not as outgoing as you, nor have I the ability to talk anything with legs into bed, or tits and legs in your case."

"Oi! I may tease and flirt with women, but you know perfectly well that I am very particular about my bedpartners, but if you really want something with our resident master thrower, you will have to talk to him or you might run the risk of losing him to Hana at some point." Tracer said with a smile.

Mercy smiled at that. "We both know that Hana is far too shy to even talk to him, which I don't find surprising. Rémy has a certain aura about him, I can't really explain it."

"I know what you mean, in the field he is the epiphany of grace, never a wasted movement, and I think that people who have seen him in action see how that carries over at the base, which makes them think he is inapproachable. But anyone who has spent a bit of time with him will know he is a passionate person with a great sense of humor, but all they see is this tall, pretty French man with a voice that can melt butter." Tracer said with a smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you want to start something with him, Suße." Mercy said with a wink.

Tracer giggled at that. "If I swung that way, I think I would do everything to have him, but luckily for you, I prefer the fairer sex, so if you want to go for coffee, I wouldn't say no."

That made Mercy blush brightly as the tube slid open again and Rémy stepped out again. "So cherí, what is the verdict?" He asked once he joined the ladies.

Mercy quickly turned to the screen, a bright blush on her face while Tracer whispered some things in Rémy's ear, which may or may not have been about their conversation.

"It seems you are fit for service once again Rémy. I'll pass it on to Morrison, and you Lena, please take it easy for a bit. Your body needs time to heal." Mercy said with a worried tone.

Both Tracer and Rémy nodded at her. "Oui Angela, we will be careful, but I think we are safe here at the Watchpoint."

Angela sighed softly, but still smiled at her two close friends before dismissing them.

"So Lena, we are going to have a drink, and you can tell me about the mission. I'm curious who bested you." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the bar.

Lena grinned and nodded. "Why am I not surprised, this is becoming a bit of a tradition for us."

He shrugged as they walked into the bar, which was empty at the moment, since it was still rather early.

"What's your poison of choice tonight, cherí? Whiskey perhaps, or did you want some wine?" He asked as he reached over the bar for a bottle of red wine.

"Like you have to ask, Rémy. Scotch of course, and not the cheap shit either." She said with a giggle.

He nodded and grabbed a bottle of scotch for her, inspecting it before passing it to her. "So Lena, what happened. I can't remember you being so hurt in a long time."

Tracer sighed softly. "They sent Widowmaker, and as much as I tried I couldn't save Mondatta. She's just too good at what she does."

"That's probably why Talon brought her in, or made her that way, I've heard they do that too." Rémy said softly as he sipped his wine.

"I've done some research on her, and what I found made me sick. She used to be a married woman, she was actually married to an Overwatch agent.

A shattering of glass was what followed, and Rémy looked at his now bloodied hand and the broken glass. "Was her name Amelié Lacroix by any chance?"

Tracer only nodded and watched in amazement as he was out his seat and pacing the bar in a second, muttering a litany of French curses that she understood nothing of. She watched him pace for several minutes before she had enough and she pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong Rémy?"

"Widowmaker, Amelié, she's my sister. The reason I joined Overwatch in the first place. I wanted to find her and bring her back." He said softly.

For some reason that made Tracer blush. "You're not the only one who wants to save her. What they did to her goes against all reason. I saw so much hurt in her eyes that it hurt me as well."

He smiled at her. "I think someone has a crush on my sister, or am I wrong Lena?"

She only nodded at him. "I know it's silly, but I want to help her, and let's be honest, she might have blue skin but she is still gorgeous, I see good genes run in the family." She said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "Indeed they do, but did you just say she has blue skin?"

Lena nodded at that. "She does, Talon must have done that to her to turn her in what she is today."

His expression darkened at that. "We will find her soon enough and when we do I will make sure she is always cared for. I failed her once, but I will not do so again."

"What do you mean you failed her?" Tracer asked softly, all traces of her crush gone for the moment, replaced by her natural curiosity and sympathy.

"I will tell you that sometime, but I have a question for you. How do you even know what they did to her?" He asked softly.

Tracer smiled kindly at him. "I have found several videos in the archives that Genji had stolen from Talon a couple of years ago. It shows everything they did to her. I'll give you a copy, but I advice you to not watch it on a full stomach."

"Is it really that bad?" He asked softly.

Tracer only nodded at him. "It is that bad and then some. I couldn't watch them all in one sitting. It really made me sick to my stomach to watch everything they did to her."

"Merci Lena. I will keep that in mind, but I really should go and visit Angela to get this glass out of my hand." Rémy said with a smile.

Lena nodded and gave him a hug before he left, making her way to her room after leaving the bar. She had files to organize for her friend, and she hoped he would be okay after he watched them

…

The following morning Rémy was up early, wanting to see exactly who he had to go and kill for doing unspeakable things to his older sister, but nothing could have prepared him for the things he would see. The first video he opened, since Tracer had been so kind to put them in chronological order, showed a barely conscious, heavily bruised Amelié strapped to a table while an eight armed surgical machine tore open her spine, and the scream she produced was a sound he didn't even know his sister could produce. He quickly shut off the video in favor of not losing the meager contents of his stomach.

The following videos were less graphic but still uncomfortable to watch as they were brainwashing her, turning her into a blank piece of paper for them to use. He also saw how they put in dozens of implants, and as he saw the dates progress, he could see the changes in his sister.

Realizing getting his sister back might have been more difficult than he originally thought, he knew what he had to do, and it involved a trip to the Commander, Jack Morrison. It was high time he started once again living up to his call sign.

"Time to get back into Onyx mode. I'm coming for you mon sœur." He said before leaving his quarters, promptly bumping into Hana Song, better known as Dva.

"I'm sorry cherí, I didn't see you there, good morning." He said after helping her up again.

The young gamer blushed a little at that. "Good morning Rémy. I hope you slept okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "I did, thank you for asking. Do you want to join me for breakfast or did you already eat?"

"I have already eaten, but thank you for offering. I was actually on the way to the Armory, my Meka needs some work." She said softly.

He nodded and waved her goodbye as he made his way to the lunchroom, his mind set on breakfast before anything else, even if he knew eating was going to be hard after what he just saw.

As he entered the sunlit hall, he spotted Lena and Angela talking quietly, and as there was no one else around he would consider having breakfast with, he joined them once he had taken some of the items that were offered this morning.

"Bonjour ladies, I trust you slept well?" He asked as he sat down next to Lena.

Tracer groaned which made Angela giggle. "Tracer had a bit too much to drink last night, so she is a bit hungover, but I see you are one to know your limits." Mercy said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "It's mostly because I am French and am used to drinking regularly." He said before breaking off a piece of his croissant, forcing himself to chew and swallow it, which was more difficult than usual due to everything he had witnessed earlier.

"Still, it is not really healthy to drink so much, especially if it leaves you more akin to a zombie like Lena here." Mercy said with a slight giggle.

"Oi! I take offense to that. I do not look like a zombie, nor did I drink that much last night. I just needed to slow down my mind." Lena muttered softly.

Both Mercy and Rémy giggled at her before turning back to their breakfast, and just after Mercy had left them to their own devices, Jack Morrison stepped inside, zeroing in on the two immediately.

"Agent Oxton, Agent Guillard, if you are done with breakfast, I would like you to follow me. I have a mission for you two. Please follow me to my office." He said more as a command then a question.

The two smiled at each other and followed him, Lena a bit more awake now that she had her coffee.

As they stepped into the Commander's office and the door had sealed itself, Jack Morrison turned to two of his finest. "So here's the deal. I've received word that Talon is planning an assassination attempt on some corporate bigwigs in London and Paris, and since you two are natives of those cities, I will send you and only you to deal with this. Try and capture the operatives involved, preferably unharmed. I am confident Talon will send a single assassin for both targets and you are the only ones I know that can do this. Lift off is in two hours and briefing will be given en route. Dismissed."

They nodded and saluted before they left, making their way to the armory afterwards. "Do you think they will send your sister to one of the locations?" Lena asked softly.

"I'm positive, from what I have seen in those videos you gave me, they have made her into their top assassin. I just wonder who they will send to the other location." Rémy said with a smile.

Lena shrugged at that. "I don't know, it could really be anyone. They have a lot of people to choose from. I just hope you don't have to fight your sister."

"It'll be fine Lena, if it comes to me and Amelié, I'll find a way to subdue her and bring her here so we can work on bringing her back to us. Just promise me you will be careful when you have to face her. One thing you don't know about her is that she is very graceful due to her ballet background. She will know how to avoid direct attacks." Rémy said seriously.

Lena nodded and smiled at him. "I'll be fine, it won't be my first rodeo, and it won't be my last. The last time your sister and I tussled she had me unprepared. I know what to expect now."

He only nodded as they entered the sanctum of the blonde dwarf Torbjörn Lindholm, so they could get their weapons and gear.

…

On an unidentified freighter somewhere on the North Sea, Widowmaker stepped into the laboratory for yet another memory reset. They performed them every three months to keep her docile.

"Ah, Widow, how good that you are here. You are ready I presume?" The doctor asked with a creepy tone.

"Oui, as always I am ready. Do as you must." She said in a bored tone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, doctor. Widowmaker was wiped not a month ago on route from a mission. Surely you know what happens if you wipe a mind twice in a short period of time, besides there is a mission I need her for." Reaper's shadowy voice spoke as he materialized.

The doctor looked a bit skeptical at him. "There are no records of a wipe. Are you sure this happened?"

Reaper laughed darkly. "You should not question me doctor. You do not carry rank here and are easily replaced."

The doctor paled and nodded as Reaper led Widowmaker out of the lab. "What are you playing at Reaper? You know I was not wiped last month." Widow asked once they were far enough away.

"I am giving you a chance of another few months of being yourself. I am not doing this for you, but because I need your help, and I want you to remember that. Now come, fetch your rifle and follow me. Sombra, you and I have a mission to complete, given by the big boss himself." Reaper said with his usual growl.

Widowmaker quirked an eyebrow. "The Reaper needing a favor from little moi? That is certainly something new, but you have piqued my curiosity, but I promise you Reaper, no tricks or I will gladly put a bullet in your skull, or find a part of your body that I can still hurt."

Reaper laughed at her. "We shall see girl. Now go and get your gear, we take off in ten minutes." He said before walking off.

Widowmaker shrugged as she walked to her room to collect her gear. Honestly she didn't mind having another cycle of being herself because for the first time in a long time, she wanted to remember things. A giggle that haunted her mind and flashes of orange every time she closed her eyes, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Widowmaker felt something outside the rush of killing someone.

It started after that mission in London, and the following tussle with the girl that now haunted her dreams. The girl had invaded her mind and dreams without even trying and she found herself wanting to know more about her.

Not wanting to dwell on it now, she quickly collected her rifle and visor before making her way to the helipad.

…

Missions like this one weren't a favorite of hers, but she had to if she wanted to let them believe she was still on their side. She preferred stealth and extortion above assassination. People, no matter what they did were still people and did not deserve to be slaughtered like animals.

Sombra didn't want to be dropped off in Paris all alone and kill some corporate big wig that apparently had scammed Talon out of some money. She loved the city and knew she could do it easily, she'd done it before after all, but it still didn't sit right with her.

She also didn't understand why they would to want to hit two targets at once. It seemed, suspicious.

Combing through Talon's files had taught her a lot about the organization's inner workings and she knew it was time to get out. She had plenty of funds to disappear forever and even throw even the most experienced bloodhounds Talon had to offer off her trail. The only problem was that she had a deal with the Reaper. He needed her to find out who the big boss behind Talon was, and so far her investigation had turned up nothing.

The fact that Widowmaker was coming with them on this mission did also not bring her peace. Honestly she was a bit afraid of the assassin, mostly because she knew that something similar could be in her future as well.

Talon didn't trust her, and the feeling was mutual, but she suspected that they were planning something for her, something that would turn her into another Widowmaker.

She had seen the files of what they did to her to make her this way, and since the implants she already had were more than enough and were of her own choosing, she would make sure to disappear after she did her job for Reaper.

Unbeknownst to her, Widowmaker was watching her intently, being able to basically see what was going on in the young woman's mind, she knew what she was thinking about, since it was the same thing she had thought about more and more since her last mission, and who knew, perhaps she would be lucky and she would see the girl that haunted her dreams again.

For that exact reason she was almost thankful for Reaper's intervention with her scheduled memory wipe, which was still a bit too convenient, but she knew it would be easier getting blood from a wall. He would never divulge his secrets, but she would ask him after they dropped off Sombra in Paris.

Her own mission was easy. Find and kill some corporate big wig that had scammed Talon out of some money. Same song as usual, but this time she felt something was off, like she wasn't meant to complete this mission, and while the feeling was nothing new and had proven her superiors wrong many times, this was different.

Reaper watched the two women from the shadows, almost feeling a bit for what he was about to do to them, but it would serve them all in the end. The plan he and Morrison had cooked up required them both to be unaffiliated, and if they were captured by Overwatch, which they would ensure it would, his brother in all but blood would see to that. He knew Widow was fiercely loyal and that Sombra was passionate about things she cared about, which would serve them both well in the coming months.

He also knew that both of them would be subjected to a medical examination as well as an interrogation, and he knew that Mercy would be the one to do the medical portion, which would expose the tracking devices in their bodies, which she would of course remove and destroy. The interrogation he could not be sure of. He doubted they would let Widowmaker be interrogated by her brother, so he hoped Morrison had come through on his part of the plan and had sent Tracer to London instead of Onyx. The order would be very particular in this instance. If Widowmaker saw her brother now, she would not recognize him and kill him without thinking about it. For once he would need Mercy's expertise if Widow was to remember her brother.

He had seen how they were together, many years ago, when he stood beside his then good friend Gerard Lacroix in his marriage to Amelié Guillard, the same Amelié who was now named Widowmaker. Gerard was a bastard through and through and he knew that Rémy was fiercely protective of his sister, even if she was older. The talks he had with the boy on that day had told him as much. Rémy rightly never trusted the man, but he wanted his sister to be happy. The death of Gerard and the following disappearance of Amelié had only fueled the belief that she was nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch to most of Overwatch, only he, Morrison and a few others knew the truth, but their plan would make sure all would fall into place soon enough.

Their first destination was quickly approaching, so for him it was time to give Sombra her orders, hoping that Onyx was already in Paris.

…

By the time Rémy had set foot on Parisian soil again, it was already late in the afternoon, and he knew whoever Talon would send, would get the sharp end of one of his many knives, except when they would send his sister, he had something different planned for her, but he also knew that his plans could always change.

He made his way to the rendezvous point and his contact, the security manager of the target's company, and not for the first time he got a weird feeling in his gut, which he often got when something big was about to happen.

He knew he wouldn't have to wait for long mostly because his contact was beyond nervous. The man he met was an older man, wearing a security uniform with several stripes to indicate his rank. "It is good you 'ave come. Zere 'ave been several reports of tonight being ze night of ze attempt. If you would follow me, I will show you where the most likely spots of infiltration will be."

"Bien, show me the way, mon amie." Rémy said in his own heavy accent.

The man nodded and led him into a high rise office building that housed several companies, and the company they were headed to was located on the top floor, which was both a blessing and a curse in this case. A blessing because it would be more difficult for a sniper to get a good shot, and a curse because there was little room for error in such close confines.

He did his usual security check of the premises and found that only someone like Reaper would get into this floor unnoticed, which did not settle his nerves. His particular skill set did not do much against the Reaper.

He waited patiently for an hour before he felt something was not right, and on instinct he reached for one of his knives, getting ready to use it on a moment's notice.

Due to some of Mercy's implants, his eyesight had dramatically improved over the last months, and thanks to that, he saw the slight shimmer of a person wearing some sort of cloaking device.

As inconspicuously as possible, he drew back his arm and threw his knife just inches where the shimmer was moving to.

He saw how the figure jumped back and disabled its cloaking device, and what was revealed shocked him. It was a beautiful Latina with several implants on the shaved side of her head. He knew her name was Sombra from the few files Overwatch had on her.

She on her turn did a double take on the man that could have skewered her. He looked almost like a male version of Widowmaker, maybe a few years younger, but definitely just as handsome. She quickly took out her Uzi and aimed it at him. "I didn't expect Overwatch to send protection. What do you care about his fate?"

"Pointless killing of any kind is wrong. I know what your file says, Sombra, and I think you have chosen the wrong side of this conflict." He said as pressed a small button on this inside of his glove, activating the magnet in his knife, sending it back into his hand.

Sombra lowered her Uzi a bit, feeling things she never felt before. "You don't know shit about me. Who the hell are you anyway? I have never seen you before, and I dealt with Overwatch plenty."

"I am called Onyx, enchanté." He said with a slight bow, although he never took his eyes from her.

Sombra now lowered her Uzi. "It doesn't matter anymore. I already failed my mission. There is no way I can show my face in a Talon base again."

He smiled and lowered his knives as well. "You could come with me, I promise you will be taken good care of at Overwatch. You will not be a prisoner."

She smiled at him. "I can't do that now, but I might take you up on your offer some day. I will know where to find you, but I've got to ask, do you have a sister by any chance?"

"I do, and I have been searching for her. Do you know her?" He asked hopefully.

"I know her, and she has been captured by Talon. She is currently on assignment in London." Sombra said with a soft smile as she put away her Uzi.

Rémy sheathed his knives and smiled at her. "Thank you Sombra, that means a lot to me. Are you sure I can't convince you to come with me, Overwatch doesn't even need to know you are there until you are well and ready."

That gave her an idea. Being at Overwatch would make sure she would stay under Talon's radar, and it would give her some time to sort out these sudden influx of feelings. "Fine, I will come with you, but I do not want to stay in a prison cell. I am not a prisoner of anyone."

"I have a big enough room where you can stay for as long as you wish. No one will disturb you and you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

She smirked and stalked closer to him, not threatening, but more sexily. "Do you always invite girls to your room when you first meet them, or am I special?" She asked in an almost sultry voice.

"Only the pretty ones, so it is a very exclusive list for now." He said with a similar tone.

She actually blushed at that. "Aren't you the smooth talker, but I think we should get going, neither of us are supposed to be seen with each other."

He only nodded at her. "Activate your cloaking and make your way to the Arc de Triomph. I'll arrange transport to Gibraltar there. I have to ensure no one will wait for us when we arrive."

She nodded and cloaked herself, and he could see as she made her way to the stairwell.

He then made his way to the security manager to assure the man the danger was taken care of, and after signing off, he made his way outside as well, he had a potential girlfriend to pick up after all.

…

The moment Lena set foot in the building the intended target was located, she got the feeling she was not alone. She knew if they sent Widowmaker that she would prefer to make the kill from a distance, and while the building and its surroundings didn't really support that, she also knew Widowmaker was deadly in close quarters as well.

She hoped that Widowmaker would still recognize her, because she had seen something in the older woman's eyes on that day, and she was intent to bring her back to their side, and preferably to her. She would readily admit she had a huge crush on the blue skinned woman and she hoped she would get the opportunity to get to know her a bit better.

"You know it is a bad idea to daydream at work, cherí. That can get you killed if you are not careful." A husky whisper purred into her ear.

Lena blushed as she slowly turned around. "Yet you had ample opportunity to do it, so why didn't you?"

Widowmaker smiled at her. "I would rather not kill the one thing that makes me feel again. I don't know why, but something about you makes me want to defy Talon. I will not carry out my mission tonight, so you can rest assured that you are safe as well. I want to come with you, but I will not be a prisoner of Overwatch."

Lena smiled and couldn't resist hugging her. "I promise I will do everything I can to make your stay at the Watchpoint as comfortable as possible. You will probably be separated for a while, but your accommodations will not be a cell. I could even come by every day if you want that, but I hope you understand my superiors will be a bit cautious, you do have quite the reputation after all."

"I understand that, I would do the same were our roles reversed, but we should go before certain people find us together. They might think you are conspiring against them." Widowmaker said with a purr.

Tracer blushed and nodded. "I know a few ways we can get out of here without you being seen, and I have a flat nearby, because I have some questions before we leave."

Widowmaker nodded and followed the bubbly Brit down the stairwell, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had finally made a good choice in her life.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Redemption**

 **C2: Getting To Know Each Other**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Having decided to delay their departure to the Watchpoint, Rémy took Sombra to his apartment in Paris, where they could talk before he needed to call in.

Sombra was glad they wouldn't go to Gibraltar immediately, they were in the city of love after all and his apartment was absolutely beautiful, overlooking the river Seine and the Eiffel Tower. "It seems Overwatch pays its agents better than Talon does. This apartment is beautiful."

He smiled and motioned her to take a seat. "Thank you, but this apartment was a gift from my family, I owe most of my considerable wealth to them, not Overwatch. After Amelié disappeared and my parents died, I inherited everything they owned, which included this apartment. Would you like something to drink while we talk?" He asked finally.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, something strong if you have it available." Alcohol would definitely help her put some things into perspective for her, especially how he stood with her.

Soon he came back with a bottle of wine and a bottle of what she thought was tequila, which made her quirk an eyebrow. "Just because I am of Mexican descent doesn't mean my favorite drink is tequila."

He grinned at her. "It is not tequila, but a bottle of mojito. I figured you for a woman who would like a mixed drink, but I do have other things if you want."

"Mojito is actually my favorite drink, so this is more than fine, but I do wonder why you have brought me here instead of taking me to Overwatch."

He smiled as he took a seat. "Well, if you want to lay low at the Watchpoint, you have two options. My room, or a jail cell, and while the cells are comfy, my room is ten times better than that, so if you want to go with option one, I think we would do well to get to know each other a bit.

"Haven't you read enough in my file though. What else is there for me to tell." She said after taking a sip of her drink.

"I'd rather hear things directly from the source, your file doesn't really do you justice, you are way more beautiful than your picture shows." He said with a smile, a bit of his accent slipping through.

She quirked an eyebrow at that. "You really are a smooth talker, aren't you? You take flirting to a whole new level."

He smiled at that. "Well, it comes with the nationality, if I force my accent a bit everything sounds flirty. I could knock it off if you want."

"I don't mind, I usually do the same to get things done, but I will admit your voice is like liquid silk. How do you not have a girlfriend yet." Sombra said with a smile.

"That's easy. I like a woman with a bit of spunk, and most women at the Watchpoint don't have that, and the ones that do are good friends, gay or both."

Sombra smiled at him. "I happen to look for the same in a man, and Talon doesn't have those. They are machines without any form of personality, or sadistic bastards, mostly both."

"That I can imagine, Talon has a reputation to uphold after all, which brings me to a question of my own. Why would you voluntarily join them? What I have read from you doesn't explain a lot about your reasons." He asked kindly.

"I don't even know anymore. It seemed like a good opportunity after everything that happened back home, but as time went by I got more and more disgusted with everything they did. So I stole as much info as I could get away with, stored that in my implants and started looking for ways to get out, but it is damn hard to leave them without them knowing, so I guess you showed up just in time, I can easily disappear when I am 'captured' by Overwatch." She said with a kind smile.

He grinned and figured he might as well try his luck with the Latina. "You can always be 'captured' in another way if you want, we have all the time in the world." He said as he moved closer to her.

Sombra blushed and decided to go for broke, kissing him as she pulled him on top of her. "You really are something else. No one has ever lit a fire in me so hot as you do."

He smirked and kissed her again. "I have been told that before, but never by someone who I wanted to get to know as good as I want to get to know you."

Her blush darkened at that. "I've felt these strange things for you from the moment I saw you, but I will be honest, I like where this is going."

"We can take this at any pace you feel comfortable with, I can understand if it is all going a bit fast for you." He said with a kind smile.

She smirked and pulled him into another kiss. "Not a chance of that happening hot stuff. I have waited too long for someone to make me feel anything again. I have always lived my life by my own rules, and my relationships are no different, but I think you are the only one who could keep up with that lifestyle, since you strike me as a similar type of person."

He nodded and kissed her again, but was pleasantly surprised when she flipped them over. "What is your real name, stud. Because I refuse to call you Onyx all the time." She said as she straddled him.

He smiled and laid his hands on her shapely hips. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, beautiful."

She nodded and smiled at him. "My name is Olivia Colomar, and please don't try to shorten it."

"My name is Rémy Guillard, and I wouldn't dream of shortening such a beautiful name." He said before kissing her again.

She blushed and kissed him before laying down on his chest, content to just be close to him now. "So are we dating now?" She asked softly.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "If you want us to be, then yes."

Sombra thought about it for a moment. "For now, let's say that we are, but only show it when we are alone. I think I can handle being in a cell after all, especially if that means I get a little more freedom afterwards. We can make it seem like we gradually get closer, all the while we seek ways to spend time together."

"Only if you are sure about it. Chances are that you will be interrogated when we arrive at the Watchpoint, and I don't know if I will get the chance to do the interrogation." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "It will be fine Rémy. It won't be the first time I have been interrogated. I can take whatever Overwatch can throw at me."

He returned the kiss and smiled as she relaxed against him, content to have his new girlfriend close for as long as he could.

…

Back in London, Tracer had just taken Widowmaker back to her apartment, knowing they had a lot to talk about before they could go to Gibraltar.

"I know it's not much, but it's home." Tracer said with a slight blush.

"It's very… you. I think. It's been too long since I had the pleasure of human interaction." Widowmaker said as she looked around the apartment.

Tracer smiled and led her to a weathered couch. "Thanks luv, I'm glad you like it. But before we talk about what this are feeling, I have to be honest with you. I have seen what they have done to you, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you get a normal life again. My best friend is the best doctor Overwatch has and she can see everything they put inside you and remove them safely. I can imagine you are not a fan of doctors, but she really is the best in the business."

Widowmaker sighed softly at that. "If it is all the same, I would like to wait until I regain some of my memories, I don't understand half the things that are happening to me, and I will need some time to get used to human interaction again. Could you be by my side during that time. For now you are the only one I trust implicitly."

Tracer nodded at that. "I can understand, and I will see what can be done, but I can't make any promises, unless you agree to come with me as a captive, that way I can make sure you are treated well and put under lighter security because you came willingly."

"I really don't want to be a prisoner again, but it seems I don't have a choice right now. Even I can't slip into Overwatch unnoticed." Widowmaker said softly.

Tracer smiled at her. "Is that a yes then, luv?

"Yes cherí, that is a yes, but I hope that you understand that I am putting my life in your hands right now." Widowmaker said softly.

"I understand luv, and I promise to take care of you, and I think I will not be the only one. Someone at the Watchpoint is quite anxious to see you again." Tracer said with a soft smile, hoping to jump start some memories.

"I wouldn't remember them if I saw them. I remember nothing from my past save the few last months since my last memory wipe. The rest is fragmented at best."

Tracer smiled and nodded. "Then I will have a word with him when we arrive. He will understand, Amelié."

Widowmaker's eyes blanked out for a minute as it felt like her brain was stabbed with a thousand needles as some of her fractured memories came back to her. "How do you know that name?" She asked softly.

"I found it in your files. You used to be Amelié Guillard, before you married an Overwatch agent named Gerard Lacroix." Tracer said as she carefully wrapped her arms around the slender waist of the blue skinned beauty.

"I haven't heard that name in a very long time, I don't know if I can ever be that woman again." Widowmaker said almost in a whisper.

Tracer smiled up at her. "I'll be right beside you every step of the way. Never again will you walk through life alone."

Widowmaker betrayed a small smile and wrapped her arms around the petite Brit. "There is no one I would rather have by my side, but it would help a lot if I knew your name as well, and since you seem to know mine, I think it is only fair."

Tracer blushed a little at her. "My name is Lena Oxton." She said softly.

"Well then Lena, I think we should spent some time in getting to know each other, because we both know this can only go one of two ways. Either we become the best of friends, or we get together eventually. I like to know what I am in for, so tell me, do you like women in that way?" Widowmaker asked in a silken voice, the same one Tracer heard coming out of Rémy's mouth from time to time, albeit a bit more smooth.

Lena's blush darkened at that. "Yes, I am gay, and yes I like you in that way, but I want to take it at a pace we are both comfortable with. I will admit you have been the star of every sex dream I had since the last time we were in London and that I have been looking at the photo in your file for longer than is healthy for any woman, crush or not. But you give me a sense of completeness that I have never felt before."

Widowmaker smirked and pushed her apparently new girlfriend down to the couch, straddling her afterwards. "And you have haunted my thoughts and sparked memories, which is something that has never happened before. No one has been able to puncture the resets they gave me, except for you, and it seems that you know a thing or two about my life before I became… this, and I would like to know a bit more about myself."

Tracer smiled at her. "There is someone at the Watchpoint that can give you a more complete story than I can. I only know the info that I have been able to get from your file, he knows you a whole lot better."

"Who is this man? I don't remember any men I was close to." Amelié asked softly.

"I'm sorry Amelié, but I can't tell you just yet. I don't know what kind of memories, if any it might trigger. We are bound to see him when we get to the Watchpoint, and then I can help you better if seeing him again will trigger any memories." Tracer said in a similar tone, hoping Amelié would understand.

Widowmaker eyed her girlfriend critically for a moment. "Can you at least tell me if this man has good intentions?"

Tracer smiled and nodded. "That I can promise. He is probably the only one beside myself that will trust you immediately and will want to help you as much as I want to help you, of that I am more than sure."

"You make it sound like I am related to this man, cherí. But I will reserve my judgment for when I see him. Perhaps he will bring back happy memories for me." Widowmaker said with a faint smile.

Tracer smiled at that. "Whatever happens, I will be beside you every step of the way, unless you think that is too clingy." She said a bit unsure at the last part.

"I happen to like you when you are clingy. How else could you have wormed your way into my head the way you have done?" Widowmaker said with a soft smile.

Lena blushed as she now became aware how close Widow had pressed herself to her body. "Erm, Amelié. Are you okay with being this close?"

Widowmaker smirked at her girlfriend. "I am, but only with you."

Not about to complain about having a beautiful woman in a revealing, skintight outfit so close to her, Lena rested her hands on Amelié's thighs, flashing her blue skinned girlfriend a wink. "So does that mean we're dating now, luv?"

"Yes, I would like to think so. But I would like to keep our relationship private until I feel a bit more normal. I don't know what Talon planted in me, but I do know I have a tracking device that they can activate at any time, so that might be good to remove as soon as possible." Widowmaker said softly.

"Angela will be able to do that without problems. You won't even feel a thing." Tracer said with a comforting smile.

Widowmaker only nodded at that, not really sure how to feel about giving the start of her hopefully new life in the hands of another doctor. "Could you call your people cherí? I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Tracer nodded, but did not make a move to call anyone just yet. "There is just one thing I want to do before we go." She said before pulling the blue skinned beauty down for a kiss.

She was surprised at this, but melted into the kiss quickly, enjoying the feeling of Lena's warm lips against her own, and her wandering hands felt like they left flaming trails on the cold skin of her back. "I'm glad you have done this before cherí. A girl could get used to this type of loving." Widow said as she pulled back.

Lena smiled and kissed her again. "Thanks luv. That mean a lot to me. I couldn't let us leave without kissing you at least once."

Widowmaker smiled at her. "I'm glad you did, because it already leaves me craving for more."

"That was the idea Amelié. I want to show you what a relationship is truly about. I read a lot of things about your former husband, and none of the things that were related to you were good, and I can understand if that raises more questions, but let's just say you should be glad that you killed him." Lena said softly.

"If I hadn't killed him, I would still be a regular woman cherí." Widowmaker said softly.

"Is that what they made you believe at Talon, that you killed your husband out of your free will? You were kidnapped a few weeks before you murdered him, and they probably started your brainwashing then, because a few weeks after he rescued you and brought you back, some sort of trigger was activated and you killed him before returning to Talon, basically disappearing for 5 years." Lena said softly.

"It seems there a more holes in my memory than I thought. You seem to know more about me than I do." Widowmaker said sadly.

Lena smiled and hugged her. "I'll be with you every step of the way Amelié. I will do everything in my power to help you get your memories back, and promise to be beside you for anything you want to do in your life."

Widow smirked at her. "And what if I would want you to be there always cherí. I don't think your annoying giggle will ever leave my mind again, and I would rather hear it from the source directly."

Tracer blushed a little as Widowmaker started kissing her way down her collarbone. "What's the matter cherí, spider got your tongue?" Widow asked with a silken tone in her voice.

"I think this is the first time a girl has been able to render me speechless. Your lips feel amazing against my skin." Tracer said with a moan.

Widowmaker smirked at her. "Imagine all the things these lips can do to the rest of your body, cherí."

"You are not the only one who knows how to pleasure a woman. If you want we can put our travel on hold to have some fun with each other." Lena said with a husky tone.

Widowmaker smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly. "Let's not rush things just yet, cherí. I just enjoy teasing you."

Lena smiled at that. "Then, for both our sakes, I will call in that the mission is complete and that you will be coming with me.

Widow nodded and sat back up so Lena could place the call, and she had the time to cool her libido a bit.

…

The following afternoon the first of two shuttles landed at the Watchpoint, and as the ramp lowered, Rémy stepped out with Sombra behind him, her hacking gloves safely with him and her hands in cuffs.

Jack Morrison watched with a hidden smirk as Onyx led the woman out of the shuttle. "Agent Guillard, I am glad everything went off without a hitch. We have a cell ready for her, I presume you want to interrogate her yourself?"

"Indeed I do, and I want my second to be Tracer when she comes back. I am sure she won't be long. We had contact while I was on my way back."

Morrison nodded at that. "I can allow that, but I am afraid I can't allow you to be present at Tracers interrogation. She arrested your sister on her mission and requested Mercy to be her second."

"I already knew that, and I don't mind. I can understand why Lena wants Mercy to be there when she interrogates my sister."

"I'm glad you see it like that, but I will leave you to deliver your prisoner to her cell. Angela will probably be waiting for you there." Morrison said as a dismissal.

Rémy nodded and led his girlfriend into the Watchpoint, and because Overwatch did not employ much personnel since its offical shutdown, they were free to talk. "I must admit I expected it to be more busy here. It makes me feel a bit more at ease knowing that what we share will remain between us, and that it will be easy for us to spend time with each other." She said with a soft smile to her boyfriend.

He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I will be by every day to check up on you. Your things will be safe with me while you are here and I will do everything in my power to get you out and into my room as quickly as possible."

She blushed a little at that. "You are way to good at double meanings Rémy."

He just smiled at that. "You know what I mean Olivia. You know I am respectful of your boundaries."

"I know, I just couldn't resist teasing you a bit. It will be hard enough not waking up next to you tomorrow morning, or not falling asleep next to you tonight for that matter." She said softly.

He pulled her into a dark alcove and kissed her. "We've shared a bed for two nights and you already want more? I didn't figure you for the type to fall for someone that quickly."

"I don't know if I am falling for you yet, all I know is that your presence comforts me and makes me feel wanted, two things that I have not felt in ages." She said as she pushed herself against him.

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her deeply, trailing his hands to her shapely ass, a part of her he had no shame in admitting he loved.

Sombra moaned as she deepened the kiss. "Wouldn't they get suspicious if we took too long to get to the cells?"

"Probably, but I want to feel your lips for as long as possible." He said huskily.

She smiled at him. "Soon enough we'll be able to indulge ourselves in each other Rémy. With everything I can offer them on Talon they will let me go as soon as they see I have only good intentions towards Overwatch. Hell, perhaps your commander will even let me join."

He nodded and kissed her a last time before looking out of the alcove to make sure no one was around, leading his girlfriend to the holding cells afterwards, where Angela Ziegler was already waiting for him.

"Welcome back Rémy, it's good to see you back from a mission unhurt for a change. And you brought back a prisoner. Only you would do such a thing." Mercy said with a smile.

Rémy smiled at her. "What can I say, I have a way with the ladies. Sombra came willingly and therefor I refuse to see her as a prisoner. She has valuable information on Talon that she is willing to share with us in exchange for amnesty."

Mercy quirked an eyebrow at that. "That is very noble, but Morrison asked me to do a psychological evaluation of her, so if you don't mind answering a few questions, Sombra?"

"Of course I don't. I knew it is part of my stay here, so ask away." Sombra said with her usual confidence.

"Very well, do you remember everything from your time at Talon, no blind spots or anything?" Mercy asked kindly.

Sombra smiled at that, having expected that question. "I don't remember everything I did perfectly, because I did a lot with Talon, but there are no blind spots in my memory. I can recall most things with clarity, the others I just do not wish to think about, because I am not proud of the things I did at Talon."

Mercy nodded and noted some things on a form. "I can understand that. Talon does despicable work. Now just one more question and I can leave you to settling in. Have you at one point during your stay been approached for modifications, and do you remember when this happened if they did?"

"They did, but I was pretty clear about them shoving their modifications right up their asses. No one is adding anything to my body that I do not consent to." Sombra said with a smirk.

Again Mercy nodded at her. "Very well, that is more than enough for me to make a report. I think you will be summoned by the Commander in a few days, and I see no reason to put you through an interrogation."

Sombra nodded at her. "Thank you, I see Moira was wrong about you. You are not an uppity bitch at all."

"Moira O'Deorain? She works with Talon these days?" Mercy asked in wonder.

"With is a big word. I believe she still works towards her own goals. Talon just provides nearly unlimited funds and resources for her, so it makes sense she lets them think she works for them." Sombra said with a kind smile.

"That is some comfort, but I should really see to this report. The faster the Commander reads it, the faster you will be able to do whatever you want with your life." Mercy said with a smile.

Sombra shared a look with her boyfriend, who gave her an almost imperceptible smile. "Oh I think that will not be a problem, I could see myself joining Overwatch if the offer is good enough."

Mercy only nodded. "I will convey your wishes to the Commander, and Rémy, could you stop by my office when you are done here. We need to talk."

He nodded and smiled at her as Mercy turned on her heels and left. Leaving them alone in the hall.

Rémy then led her into her 'cell' which was a spacious room with a breathtaking view of the Strait of Gibraltar through the giant window that let in plenty of warm sunlight. "This hardly qualifies as a cell. None of the rooms I ever stayed in were this spacious or as beautiful."

"It's not as beautiful as you though. But I can see why you would like this." He said with a soft smile.

She blushed and hugged him. "Thank you Rémy. It means a lot to me that you have gone through all this for me."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Why wouldn't I do anything in my power to keep my girlfriend happy. I care a lot for you Olivia, and I will go to any length to make you happy."

"Still, we have only known each other for a couple of days, and I will admit it all goes a bit quickly, but having said that, I have never felt for someone like I have for you." She said as she pressed herself against him.

"You have plenty of time to think about what you want, whether that is here or anywhere else. I will be beside you every step of the way. I just want to be with you." He said softly.

She smirked and pushed him against the wall. "Do you think your Commander will post guards at my cell, or do you think you can help me scratch an itch that you have caused with those sweet words of yours."

He smiled at that. "I don't think I could squeeze my hand in those tight pants you wear, but if you are willing to wait a little bit longer, I promise to scratch that itch for as long as you need me to."

"Consider that a deal, Rémy. Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"I will be by tonight before I go to bed, and tomorrow I will be here for as long as I can, but I have to go and see Mercy, she is not a patient woman when it comes to me and my best friend." He said before kissing her again.

She smiled and nodded. "I understand Rémy. I will see you tonight."

He gave her a last kiss before he reluctantly left her, the urge to sneak her to his room still very strong.

Meanwhile Tracer was leading Widowmaker to her cell, having already presented Widowmaker to Morrison, having heard a similar tale as Rémy had earlier, that she only needed to be locked up for a bit, until they were certain she wasn't a threat, which why her interrogation would be more akin to a psychological evaluation for her, with added sessions if Mercy found it necessary.

Widowmaker didn't really care, but Tracer was glad her girlfriend wouldn't be locked up for too long, and seeing that radiant smile on Tracer's face made it a bit easier to answer the invasive questions the blond standing across from her was asking, even though Lena had assured her it was necessary to speed the process up.

After Mercy had left, Lena showed Widowmaker her new temporary accommodations. "I know it's not much, but I have always thought it was better than a cold cell, and your neighbor seems nice too."

Widowmaker smiled at her. "This is not a cell cherí. What I had at Talon was a cell. This is a spacious room with more sunlight than any other room I have ever seen. I don't mind staying here for a while, and my neighbor might seem nice, but she is one of the best hackers in the world, and has quite the vicious streak."

Lena nodded at that. "I'll keep an eye out, don't worry luv. She didn't look like she wanted to get out."

"How did you even notice that. Are you looking at other women already?" Widowmaker asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course not luv, you are the only woman I have eyes for. I just happened to notice she was looking out of the window while you were busy staring at my butt." Lena said before kissing her girlfriend, for once glad the cells were soundproof.

Widowmaker wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and lifted the bubbly Brit against her. "It is a great butt to look at, especially since your other assets are so well hidden. I look forward to see more of you."

Lena smiled at that. "Well, Winston did make me a portable version of this anchor, so we can you can touch me everywhere you like when you are able to get out of here."

"When you say portable, how portable are we talking?" Widow asked softly, not even knowing why her girlfriend needed the contraption in the first place, but knowing it was a question for another time.

Lena smiled and kissed her. "It's a watch, I won't be able to blink or reverse time with it, but it will keep me in the present."

Widowmaker nodded at that. "We can work with that, and I do have questions, but they can wait until we are alone. Don't mistake my silence about your conditions as disinterest."

Lena nodded and gave her a last passionate kiss. "I'll come by tonight, before I go to bed, but the Commander wanted to talk to me about the mission. I'll see you tonight Amelié."

Widow nodded and watched morosely as her girlfriend left, a hole in her heart already forming where the bubble Brit usually resided.

...

In his office Jack Morrison was pacing, anxiously waiting a phone call from his brother in arms, Gabriel Reyes, better known these days by his alias, Reaper.

When his phone finally rang and he recognized the number, he quickly dismissed Athena, Overwatch' all seeing and all hearing AI as he darkened his windows. "You kept me waiting, brother."

"Yeah, it's not like I don't have twenty thousand other things to do. Seeing that Sombra and Widow did not return, I take that they are now in your care?" Reyes asked with his usual growl.

"They are, and things are progressing better than we could have hoped. Sombra apparently lifted a shit ton of information on Talon that we can cross reference with what we already have, and if I saw it right, she had a hard time not looking at Onyx. She is willing to share this intel, if I grant her a spot in Overwatch. Widow will be a bit difficult though, she couldn't take her eyes off Tracer, and I think there is something going on there. Mercy's report stated that she is mentally stable but has suffered from the frequent wipes." Morrison said calmly.

There was a grunt on the other side. "Sombra did our work for us then, that is good news indeed, brother. I am sure Tracer will want to help Widow, and I suggest you let her. If she gets her memories back, it will only work in our favor, and it might be wise to have Mercy take a look at those implants Widow's got, but don't let it slip that you know of them. They will start failing within the next few months, as far as the reports showed, and that would kill her."

"That is something I can do, brother. Are we still on schedule for the rest of the plan?" Morrison asked softly.

"We are, I will take care of things on my end, you just focus on getting both Sombra and Widowmaker to trust you. We will need them both for this plan to succeed." Reyes said before the line went dead.

Morrison grunted and replaced the receiver on the hook. "Great, that won't be hard at all."


	3. Giving and Receiving

**Redemption**

 **C3: Giving and Receiving**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Any translations will be at the end of the chapter**

The following afternoon Lena and Rémy were on their way back to the holding cells, both of them sneaking towards the cells of their lovers, while Rémy made sure not to pass the cell of his sister.

Both of them rounded their corners at the same time and startled a bit when they saw each other. "What are you doing here?" They both asked each other at the same time.

They both giggled and Rémy nodded to the side so they could talk privately, not that they didn't want their girlfriends to hear, but they did need to have a talk.

"You go first Lena. It's a lady's prerogative after all." He said with a smile as they entered a nearby room.

She smiled at him. "I was wondering what you are doing here. Are you going to see your sister?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I need you to keep a secret for me Lena, even from Angela." Lena nodded at him before he continued. "I came to see Sombra, who has been my girlfriend since the mission. She wanted an out from Talon, and we both felt this instant attraction, so I gave it that to her, and we want to see where could go"

"You make it sound so easy. I actually came to see your sister for the same reasons. Somehow I am able to pierce through the veil of her memory wipes, which we are going to have a talk about at some point, but not tonight." She said softly.

He nodded and hugged her. "I must ask you one thing though Lena, when Morrison releases her, what are your intentions with my sister?"

Tracer smiled at him. "Aren't you the dutiful little brother. I intend to date her, show her the love she deserves and be there for her as long as she will have me."

"Honestly this has little to do with me being the overprotective brother, she was hurt immensely by Gérard, and I will be damned if it happens again, and while I know you won't do it deliberately, you may do so unknowingly." He said with a sweet smile.

Lena nodded and hugged him. "I would never hurt her, that I promise you, but may I ask you the same courtesy that you asked of me, to keep this a secret?"

He nodded at her. "I will, but I think we should go and entertain our lady loves."

Lena smiled and nodded before they made their way back, Rémy slipping silently into the cell of his girlfriend, who was leafing through a magazine, looking bored out of her mind. "Interesting reading, cherí?" He asked softly.

She grinned and patted the spot next to her. "Not at all, but the view just got infinitely better." She said seductively.

He smiled and sat down next to her after giving her a kiss, Sombra wasting no time in cuddling up to him. "So, what did Mercy wanted to talk about?" She asked softly.

Rémy smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "She wanted to know if there was anything going on between us. She is quite adept at picking up on that. I heard she asked Lena the same after she had brought in my sister."

"Yeah, I heard another woman's voice a little while after I got settled in. Was that your friend?" She asked softly.

He nodded at that. "Yes, that was Tracer, she has been my best friend ever since I joined Overwatch, mostly because we have a similar taste in girls."

"And what taste is that?" Sombra asked with a smirk.

He smiled and kissed her before he answered. "Beautiful of course, and while I haven't seen my sister in five years, she has always been beautiful, so it would make sense Lena would be attracted to her."

Sombra smiled and turned a bit so she could lie against his chest. "Your sister seemed so cold when I first met her, but I saw she hid a great deal of hurt, and after witnessing what they did to her regularly, I can't imagine it is easy for her to trust people."

"You're talking about the memory wipes? Because Lena told me about those already." Rémy said softly.

Sombra shook her head and kissed her boyfriend. "No, it isn't about the memory wipes, but I need you to promise me that you will not go anywhere."

He nodded and pulled her into his lap. "I've seen guards take her away many times in the middle of the night, and she always came back completely naked and with several bruises on her body. I think they took her to the big boss of Talon to let him have his fun."

Rémy growled softly and nuzzled his nose in Sombra's neck, inhaling her natural spicy scent deeply. "I swear that I will do anything to find out who that man is and kill him in the slowest way possible, but I will not do anything without your consent."

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "You're so sweet Rémy. It takes a lot of nerve to go up against Talon. It shows how much you care, not just about your sister, but about me as well."

He smiled and kissed her deeply, Sombra almost automatically straddling him. "I just want revenge for my sister and my girlfriend, I don't care about the rest or what anyone else thinks."

"Still, I think it's sweet that you care so much. No one has ever cared so much about me." She said softly.

He smiled and rested his head against hers. "Then I will show you what it is to be loved, Olivia, for as long as you will have me."

She smiled and kissed him as she pressed herself against him. "I want you so much right now Rémy. Do you think we can get away with something more while I am staying in this room?"

"I think we can do a bit more, but I don't think we can go all the way while you are in this room. In my room on the other hand, we will have all the freedom we want, which reminds me of something." He said before turning to the small sensor in the corner. "Athena, could you please give us an hour alone?"

"Of course Onyx. But no longer than one hour." The AI said before signing off, and darkening the window of the door.

Sombra blushed brightly and hid her face against his chest. "Has that AI been here since I was brought in here?" She asked softly.

"Yes she has, but she does not report to anyone. She is everywhere and nowhere at the same time, with the exception of our personal rooms, but let's not fill our hour with talk. There are a lot of things we can do in that time." He said with a slight husk in his voice.

She smiled and slipped her hand under his tight shirt, raking her nails across his chest before kissing him deeply.

Rémy on his turn slipped one arm around her back, stroking it softly up and down her back before gliding down to her ass, squeezing it softly.

Sombra moaned and cupped his groin, feeling a sizable erection press against the material. "It feels like I am a lucky girl. Your cock feels huge in these pants."

"I'd rather keep my dimensions a surprise until we can take our time with each other, let's just say that I never had any complaints." He said softly.

She grinned and kissed him again, leading one of his hands under her top. "Play with them Rémy, I know you want to."

He smiled and trailed his hand to her breast, pleasantly surprised when he felt a piercing through her nipple, while his other hand managed to squeeze itself into her pants from behind, making his girlfriend moan softly.

As they fondled each other, neither of them heard the door open. "Oh verdammt noch mal! Can't you two keep it in your pants for a few days?" Angela Ziegler said with a bright blush.

The couple broke apart instantly, Sombra blushed a bright crimson while Rémy tried to compose himself. "What do you want me to say Angela? That I can't stay away from my girlfriend, because that is true. Athena gave us an hour alone, and we wanted to use it to its fullest."

Angela sighed at that. "We are going to have a good talk about this at some point, but for now I came with news. Morrison wants to talk to the both of you in about an hour."

He nodded at the blonde doctor before turning to his lover. "Are you up for this talk, baby?"

She smiled and nodded against his chest. "I am, I just need to compose myself a bit."

Angela studied the pair, seeing striking similarities with what she witnessed in the other cell between Widowmaker and Tracer, although Rémy and Sombra were still fully clothed.

"Morrison is expecting you. I trust you remember the way, Rémy, since you never came in for a debrief after your mission." Angela said with a knowing smile.

He nodded at her. "It's not what you think Angela. After I left Sombra here, I went straight to the cafeteria, got something to eat and went to bed. I just forgot to report in, and besides, I gave him the story when he met me at the helipad."

Angela smiled at him. "Well, after Morrison releases you two, I want to talk to you both in the infirmary. There is something I need to discuss with both of you."

"We'll be with you as soon as Morrison allows it, Angela." He said before standing up and pulling Sombra up with him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Angela nodded and turned on her heel again, thinking whether or not to get the hose for the two women in the other cell.

…

At the same time Rémy slipped into Sombra's cell, Lena did the same into Amelié's cell, smiling at her girlfriend as the blue beauty's eyes focused on her, seemingly taking a break from her staring at the endless ocean. "Have you been sitting like that the entire day luv?" Lena asked as she took a seat next to her girlfriend.

Widowmaker smiled and gathered the Brit in her arms. "No, not the entire day. I've spent a lot of time thinking and sorting through the memories I can remember, but I will admit that looking at these calm waters calms me down as well, almost as much as you make me feel."

Lena smiled and relaxed in the French girl's arms. "I'll admit I was miserable without you. Those two nights we spent together were enough to miss you next to me, and that is the first time that has happened with anyone."

"I felt the same way cherí. I really couldn't sleep without you, so I have been thinking a bit. I trust that you will always have my best interests at heart, and I want to meet this man you told me about." She said with a soft smile.

"You'll get to meet him soon luv, we should get you cleared first." Lena said softly.

Widowmaker smiled at her girlfriend. "Oui, that is probably for the best cherí. No one would want me free on the Watchpoint without your Commander having cleared me."

Lena only smiled and kissed the blue skinned beauty. "Soon Amelié, I am sure you will be released soon, I think within the next two days."

Widowmaker smiled and pushed the brunette down into the comfortable cot, straddling her hips with a smirk. "Then in the time that we have here, I want to satisfy my curiosity a bit. Try and bear with me, cherí."

Lena blushed as her girlfriend started placing light kisses to the side of her neck, while her hand glided down her petite frame towards the orange spandex.

Wishing she had worn underwear today, Lena moaned as Amelié's cold hand slipped under her spandex and found her wet pussy already. "So wet cherí. Do you not wear underwear under these? Or did you expect something more to happen when you came here?" Amelié asked huskily.

Tracer's blush darkened as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "I was not expecting this, that's for sure, but you will not hear me complaining about this, ever." She said before tracing one hand towards the blue skinned woman's breasts, teasing them through the loose T-shirt her girlfriend was now wearing.

That made Widow moan loudly, and kissed her girlfriend deeply as they lost themselves in each other, and when she just couldn't take it anymore, she pulled down Tracer's spandex before pulling down her own sweatpants and straddled her face, so they could eat each other out.

Widowmaker was beyond wet and Lena could die happily between her blue thighs, but was at the moment to busy pleasuring her girlfriend to notice how warm she was inside.

A loud gasp from the door separated them quickly. "You have got to be kidding me Lena. Not even her reputation could stop you from getting into her pants?" Angela asked angrily.

Lena blushed a little at that. "To be honest Angela, Amelié and I have been together since before I brought her back here."

"Is this true?" Angela asked looking pointedly at Widowmaker.

Widowmaker nodded. "Oui, and I must admit I was the one that started this. Lena lights a fire in me that I never felt before, and she broke some of the memory barriers Talon placed in my mind during their 'resets'.

Angela smiled at that. "As long as you two are happy, there is not much I can do, but I do hope you two will be more discreet in the future. It won't go over well with some people here, as you well know, Lena."

"We will Angela. We will probably spend a lot of time with you for the time being, just to see if there is anything you can do for her." Lena said with a smile.

Angela nodded at them. "We shall see, I actually came with news. Morrison wants to talk to you two in about an hour, and I don't think I have to tell you to take the long way for once."

Lena nodded as Angela left. "Why do we have to take the long route, cherí. Is there something I am not supposed to know?" Widowmaker asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not at all luv. Seeing the other person in the chamber next to yours might spark some memories." Lena said softly.

Widowmaker studied her girlfriend closely. "Bon, I trust you will not lead me astray, cherí. Just know that I am very much intrigued who this person is."

Lena smiled and kissed her softly. "I promise you that you will meet him soon, and I can also promise that any memories he will trigger will mostly be good ones, I wouldn't let him near you if it could hurt you."

Widowmaker smiled at her girlfriend. "Can't we defy orders just a bit and see him now?"

Lena smiled at her. "We can, but I'll go and check if they are not, let's say otherwise engaged."

"Whoever this man is, I hope he has got stamina, Sombra is known to be insatiable." Widowmaker said softly.

Lena snorted in amusement. "I don't think that will be a problem. He is the same in many aspects, but I'll go and see if they are available."

Widow nodded and gave her girlfriend another kiss before she made her way to the other cell.

Lena saw that the windows were darkened and knocked softly, hearing a bit of a rustle of clothing before Rémy opened the door. "Hey Lena. What can I do for you?"

"Amelié wants to see you before we have to report to Morrison, are you up for that?" She asked softly.

Rémy shared a quick look with Olivia, who only smiled at him. "If my girlfriend can come, sure."

Lena smiled and nodded before the door momentarily closed again, only to open a minute later to reveal both Sombra and Rémy, and Lena had to admit they looked good together.

"Just do me one favor, Rémy. Don't mention you are her brother just yet. She will probably have quite the influx of memories when she sees you." Lena said before opening the door to Widowmaker's cell.

He only nodded before following the bubbly Brit in, his eyes widening when he saw his sister again.

Amelié on the other hand felt another spark spike in her brain as the memories of the man that looked so much like her flooded in, remembering everything about her youth and how she adored this man.

"Rémy, mon freire. Est-ce vraiment toi?" she asked softly.

Rémy smiled and moved to hug her. "Oui, mon sœur. Je suis desolé, pour tout." He said softly.

She smiled and gripped him tightly. "I have missed you so much Rémy, merci for not giving up on me."

"How could I give up on you Amé? After everything you have done for me. I will be here every step of the way, and I really hope you will finally find the happiness you are looking for." Rémy said softly.

Widowmaker smiled at him, and for the first time in five years he saw a little bit of his sister again. "I already am. She has already done so much for me, and I can't see myself anywhere but at her side. But are you okay with me loving a woman?"

He smiled at her. "I don't know if you remember, but you had several girlfriends before you met that bastard, so no I have no problems with you loving a woman, as long as you don't mind my relationship with Sombra."

Widowmaker shared a look with Sombra, who only smiled at her. "I don't mind. I know she is someone who honors her relationships and her partners. So she is a good match for my little brother."

He blushed a little before he released her. "I'm glad you think that, mon sœur. Because I seem to have finally found my balance."

Widowmaker smiled at him. "I'm glad Lena agreed to let us meet already. It might have been a bit awkward if we saw each other wandering around the base, and if I had known it was you she spoke so kindly about, I would not have had that little smidgen of doubt, but I understand why she did."

"I was also under orders not to reveal him to you yet." Lena said as she gave her girlfriend a hug, while Sombra did the same to Rémy.

Rémy smiled at his sister and her girlfriend. "Should we surprise Angela with this development before we report to Morrison, or should we let her know afterwards?" He asked with a smile.

"Let's just wait for Angela to chew our asses out until after we've talked to Morrison, it may help us." Lena said with a smile.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around Sombra's waist. "Then I think we should get going and get this over with, it might go faster if Morrison sees that we taken some initiative for once."

Lena nodded and wrapped her arm around Amelié's waist, following Rémy to Morrison's office with a smile.

…

In his office, Jack Morrison had just finished another call with his brother-in-arms, the man now known as Reaper. He had gotten the information on his prisoners he had hoped for, which was that Talon believed they were dead and had already started working on replacements and he was confident that Mercy's quick operation of Widowmaker last night would be enough for the woman to stay here for a bit.

He was surprised that he saw them approaching together on one of his cameras, and that Rémy and Widowmaker were seemingly chatting amicably, which struck him as odd, but figured he would get the story soon enough.

A few minutes later the door slid open to reveal the two agents and their 'prisoners'. "Good morning, Agent Oxton, Agent Guillard. Is there any reason you came in here together when my orders were not to reveal Agent Guillard's relationship to Widowmaker?"

"Amelié. My name is Amelié." Widowmaker said softly.

"Of course. Unfortunately I have no reports on how your time at Talon impacted you, we were afraid seeing your brother might trigger some hidden programming or something, like with what happened to your former husband." Morrison said stoically.

Lena smiled at him. "It might have been partly my fault. When we discovered that she regained a bit of her memories when I spoke her name, I let it slip that there was someone at the Watchpoint who would be very happy to see her. I was confident that when I was near that nothing would happen, and Rémy really wanted to see his sister again, so we arranged it."

"That was careless Agent Oxton, even for you, but I cannot argue with the results. You understand I cannot give either of them free reign just yet, so until I can arrange some things, you will have full responsibility over Ms. Guillard, because I understand you wanting to use your maiden name again. It will certainly make things a lot easier for me." He said as he looked to Amelié, who only nodded.

"Then there is the matter of Sombra. What happened Agent Guillard?" Morrison asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Rémy smiled at him. "It's not that spectacular, we both found love on our missions, and we want to see where this can go. Sombra has a lot of information that she stole from Talon that she is willing to give to Overwatch, in exchange for amnesty."

"And am I right in believing that you are together and that you two just want freedom to explore that relationship?" Morrison asked.

Rémy smiled at him. "That and allow us to work together on missions, perhaps with Lena and Amelié."

Morrison smirked behind his mask. "I think I can allow that after a brief period of tests, for both Sombra and Widowmaker. We need to make sure Talon hid nothing in your minds that could destroy us, or give away our position. I will make sure Angela will perform these examinations and once I have these reports, I will allow you both to go on missions with Onyx and Tracer. Is that acceptable?"

Sombra and Widowmaker shared a look with their lovers and nodded. "Oui, that is acceptable, but I want Lena there with me. I don't want to go on an accidental murder spree."

Morrison only nodded at that. "It would be preferred, Ms. Guillard. Now, Sombra, I believe there was something about Talon intelligence?"

Sombra smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have it all stored in my implants. Any device with an outlet will let me transfer it."

"And these implants are Talon tech? Or were they of your own choosing?"

"These implants were one hundred percent of my own choosing, and while they tried to put more into me, I managed to give them the slip every time." Sombra said with a smile.

Morrison nodded at her. "Understood, I will await Mercy's reports. After that we will transfer that information. For now you are dismissed."

Rémy and Lena saluted before they made their way outside with their girlfriends, while Morrison darkened his blinds and silenced his office. He then picked up the phone and dialed the number he by now knew by heart, only ringing twice before someone answered. "Brother, to what do I owe this honor?" Reaper asked in his gravely voice.

"It seems our plans have been accelerated, brother. Widow and Sombra will help us with our plans. Widow and her brother have already reconciled and it seems Onyx is hell bent on revenge. We can use that."

"See if you can let them in on our plans when the time comes. Honesty will serve us better in this case. Widow will kill us when she finds out she's being used again, and that is an attack we won't see coming." Reaper growled.

Morrison smirked at that. "I'll be careful brother. I think they'll want him dead as much as we will, if not more. It will be over soon anyway."

Reaper grunted at that. "Soon we will have to present the final plan though. Is everything ready at your end?"

"Almost brother. I have just one loose end to wrap up. I trust your progress with our other asset is going well?" Morrison asked softly.

"She's proving a tough nut to crack, but it is still on schedule."

Morrison smirked at that. "Very well. I will speak to you soon brother." He said before hanging up, letting some light back into his office afterwards.

…

The moment Rémy, Lena, Amelié and Sombra were released from Morrison's office, they made their way to the cafeteria for a late dinner.

There were not a lot of people at this time, but a few noticed the odd company entering the sizable food court, and while it was not at all odd to see Tracer and Onyx entering together, it was odd to see the two women they were with enter with them. One of them was Törbjorn Lindholm, a good friend to both Onyx and Tracer, as well as Amelié Lacroix, back before Talon got its hands on her.

The blonde dwarf walked over to their table as soon as they sat down with their food. "Well I be, the resident dyke and ladies man have finally found their match." He said with a grin before sitting down next to Rémy.

Sombra and Widow glared at him, but noticing the smiles on their lover's faces made them realize it was probably a joke.

"Are you trying to get me castrated here Torb? My girl is a bit of the jealous type." Rémy said with a smile as he wrapped one arm around Sombra, who looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Törbjorn laughed heartily. "I see how it is. So what about you Lena. You seem different."

Lena smiled and shared a quick look with Amelié, who looked curiously at the blonde dwarf. "You seem familiar somehow. Have we met before?" Amelié asked softly.

Törbjorn shared a quick look with Lena before he answered, seeing enough of what he was thinking reflected in the brown orbs. "We have met some years ago. Name's Törbjorn Lindholm, pleased to meet you again."

Several memories flooded back into her mind, of her brother in a tuxedo, talking animatedly to the blonde dwarf who was dressed equally smart, she herself was in a white dress with a bouquet of white roses in her hand, she was obviously getting married, but to whom was still a mystery. "I remember now. You were at my wedding."

"I was, and you are still as radiant now, albeit a bit more exotic looking. It looks like you've found yourself a keeper here Lena." Törbjorn said with a grin.

Tracer blushed at that. "Yeah, I kinda knew that Torb, but could you not give my girlfriend more things to remember, we don't know how much is safe yet. We're going to Angela after we've eaten to see how deep this goes."

"I understand, just be careful with her." Törbjorn said uncharacteristically serious.

Lena only smiled and nodded at him, wrapping one arm around her lover's waist as they quietly ate their dinner, while Törbjorn tried to supply Amelié with some more understanding of her memories.

After their dinner, the four made their way to the infirmary, where Rémy and Lena would probably get their asses chewed out by the resident doctor and mother figure.

"You know Lena. We could always see Angela tomorrow and go to our rooms now." Rémy said with a mischievous smile.

"And you should know she would only blow up even more tomorrow. No, we should go and see her now and get this over with. She'll be angry enough as it is." Lena said with a soft sigh.

He only nodded at her. "Why would she be angry though?" Sombra asked a bit amused.

"Because she is always worried about everyone at the Watchpoint, and even more so about us, because we tend to get hurt a lot." Rémy said with a soft smile.

"You were always a bit clumsy, mon freire." Amelié said with a grin.

He smiled at her. "It's not that I am clumsy anymore, I needed to get better at what I did if I ever was going to find you, so I took a page out of your book and took dancing lessons, as well as a few acrobatics courses. I like to think I am in full control of my body now."

Amelié smiled at that. "Then we will have to test the truth of that statement, eh, mon freire?"

"I guess we will sister. But as they say, business before pleasure." He said with a kind smile.

Amelié nodded and followed her brother, her girlfriend and his girlfriend into the infirmary, where a very annoyed Mercy was waiting for them. "I had expected you here an hour ago. Did both of you get distracted again, because I swear to got that I will get the hose."

"No Angela. We went to get some dinner first, and coincidentally Törbjorn helped Amelié sort through some more memories." Lena said with a cheery smile.

Mercy smiled at her. "That's good news Lena. At least you have a good reason to be late, but I thought we agreed to not let Rémy and Amelié see each other yet."

Lena smiled at her best friend. "Morrison asked the same, and I will give you the same answer. I accidentally let it slip that there was someone at the Watchpoint that would be really happy to see her again, and Amelié felt confident that she would be able to handle it if I was close by, and the results speak for itself, I think."

"Indeed they do, but it could have gone wrong just as easy, but that is a conversation we will have later. Will you please follow me Amelié? This will only take a moment." Mercy said as she gestured to the scanner in the back of the infirmary.

Widowmaker stiffened on seeing the tube. It was the same type of tube they used a Talon when they would wipe her memory.

Both Lena and Rémy noticed it. "Would you mind terribly if I went first Angela?" Rémy asked softly.

Angela saw the meaning in his eyes and nodded, Rémy stepping into the tube with a smile to his sister.

The tube slid shut and as Amelié watched as her brother stood perfectly still and several colored rays scanned his body, which she had to admit had matured very well. He had been a bit scrawny when he was younger, and to see him all muscled and fit brought a smile to her face.

Lena saw the sweet smile on her girlfriend's face and smiled at her. "You look like you just remembered something, luv."

"Not really a significant memory, but it is nice to see how my brother has matured. He used to be a bit scrawny, but to see him so fit and strong warms my heart a bit." She said softly.

Lena smiled at her. "There is one thing I know about Rémy. If he is not in the armory or here, he will be in the gym. He works hard to keep that physique, but I hope you see that it won't hurt you."

"I wasn't afraid of that, Talon used that same tube to wipe my memories, but this one looks infinitely cleaner. I trust you won't let any harm come to me." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled and kissed her cheek while Angela's back was turned. "I would rather throw myself off the Watchpoint then let harm come to you."

By now Rémy had come back out of the scanner and stepped up to his sister, taking her hands in his own. "I hope that you are okay now Amelié."

Amelié smiled and hugged him. "Of course I am, you didn't have to go through that to show me it is harmless. I was merely shocked to see something similar to what Talon uses here."

He only smiled at her as she made her way to the tube, getting undressed while she did, making everyone blush.

"Mon sœur, que faites-vous?" He asked as his blush darkened.

Amelié quirked an eyebrow and took a pause in pulling down her pants. "Aren't you supposed to be naked in these things? Talon always scanned me naked."

Lena smiled and hurried over to her girlfriend, a bright blush on her cheeks. "I don't think I could look your brother in the eye again given all the times I have been there when he was in the scanner. Talon are vile, disgusting bastards and we will make sure no one will ever hurt you again, so please put your clothes back on, for both my and your brother's sake."

Amelié smiled and quickly redressed herself. "I am sure my brother has seen me naked plenty of times."

"Yes I have, but we were only children back then." He muttered from Sombra's arms.

Amelié only smiled at him and stepped into the tube, and as it started scanning her, Angela was shocked about what she appearing on screen almost instantly.

"Herr Gott! What have they done to her? These kind of modifications are deadly, not to mention very dangerous. They couldn't even be bothered to do a good job." Angela said in obvious shock.

Rémy, Lena and Sombra walked up to the blonde doctor. "What did they do to her?" Lena asked softly.

Mercy pointed at the screen, and Lena saw the various implants in Amelié's body. "Can you get them out of her, or at least replace them with something more safe."

Angela smiled at her. "I will need specifics on what they do, but I promise you both that I will do everything in my power to help her."

"I might have the specifics with the information I stole, but we are under specific orders to not disclose that until we are sure Talon did not tamper with me unknowingly or with the information." Sombra said with a smile.

Angela only nodded at her. "Would you mind terribly if we do that tomorrow? I think we all deserve a bit of rest after today."

Sombra and Rémy nodded at her. "That's okay, we will be in first thing after breakfast." Rémy said with a smile.

By now Amelié had joined them again. "So, what is the verdict?" She asked softly.

"It's not good to be very honest, but I will do everything in my power to help you. Your implants will start to fail soon, and if need be, I will replace them with my own versions, made from my nano technology. If that needs to happen, I will sit down with you and Lena and explain every single detail of each new implant to you. They will be safe, your own and be made to your wishes. That I promise you." Angela said with a kind smile.

"Merci, that means a lot to me, but if it's okay with you, I would like to go to bed now. Today has worn me out." Amelié said softly.

"Of course, but if you and Lena are okay with it, I would like to see the four of you tomorrow." Angela said with a smile.

All of them nodded and bid the doctor a goodnight, the Guillard siblings sharing a hug before they made their way to their rooms, even though Lena's was next to Rémy's.

…

 **Translations**

" **Oh verdammt noch mal!" - Damn it all to Hell!**

" **Rémy, mon freire. Est-ce vraiment toi?" - Rémy, my brother. Is it really you?**

" **Oui, mon sœur. Je suis desolé, pour tout." - Yes, my sister, and I'm sorry, for everything."**

" **Mon sœur, que faites-vous?" - Sister, what are you doing?**

" **Herr Gott!" - Oh my God!**


	4. First Night Together

**Redemption**

 **C4: First Night Together**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: I know it has been a month, and I apologize for my absence, but life has been crazy busy and inspiration for this chapter was lacking until last Monday. Can't promise it will get better either, so chapters will come when they come I guess.**

The moment Rémy and Sombra were alone in his room, Sombra turned to her boyfriend. "We both know what is going to happen now, and I just want you to know that I am ready for this." She said as she molded herself against his body.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I wouldn't have guessed by the way you straddled me a few hours ago and tried to get me naked."

She grinned and kissed him, climbing against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "And I remember that we would get to that once we were alone, so what are you going to do Onyx? Fuck your girl like she wants, or did you want stand here and talk about it?"

Rémy smirked at that. "If that is really what you want, you shall of course get it, my love, but first I will pleasure you like I have wanted to do from the first moment I saw you, but I do think it will be better for both of us if we had a soft and comfortable mattress beneath us, wouldn't you agree?"

Sombra nodded and kissed him before he carried her to the bed. "You sometimes take all the fun out of teasing, Rémy. Don't you know that teasing is another great form of foreplay?"

"I know, but you've gotten me way too horny to take it slow. I just have to taste you." He said before taking of her shirt and bra, kissing his way down her throat towards her chest. "I love it that you've gotten your nipples pierced. It works for you." He said before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Sombra moaned loudly. "Then you will love my other surprise, Rémy."

He only smiled and continued his ministration on his girlfriend, letting on of his hands glide down to slide down her sweatpants. "You're so warm, Olivia, I love it."

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "And you certainly know what to do with that mouth of yours, will you let me show you what I can do with mine?" She asked seductively.

Rémy nodded and smiled at her as he was pushed down to the mattress while she worked on getting rid of his pants, her eyes going wide as she saw his sizable erection strain against the tight boxers he wore. "Do you like what you see, cherí?" He asked softly.

"Very much so. I think I will say hello to Rémy junior personally, since he is waving at me." She said with a sultry wink as she pulled down his boxers. "Oh Dios mío. you're huge."

He smiled at her as he pulled her up and into a kiss. "Are you still sure you want to continue this?"

She nodded and gently started stroking him. "I want you Rémy, and not even your sister can drag me off you now, but I might have been a bit overzealous on taking you in one go."

"Then let me pleasure you first, my love. I would love to taste your juices." He said huskily.

Sombra blushed as he pushed down her pants, not at all surprised to find her not wearing underwear. What he was surprised about was the small red gem just above her clit. "That looks so hot. Did it hurt?" He asked softly.

"How about we keep any questions until after we are done fucking each other senseless, but yes, it did at first." She said softly.

He only smiled and placed a kiss above the piercing before he started eating her out, making Sombra moan loudly as she tangled her hand in his hair.

He took his time in pleasuring her, mapping out each and every nook that made her squirm the most, remembering them to heart for future trysts.

"Rémy, please stop for a minute, I don't want to cum yet." She said with a load moan.

He grinned up at her from between her thighs and placed a kiss on the tanned skin above her pussy. "Sorry cherí. You just taste so amazing."

She smiled and motioned him up. "I think it is time for me to prepare you, my love. I am positively dying for a taste as well. So lie back and enjoy yourself, mi amor."

Rémy grinned and kissed her deeply before lying down. "I know I will, cherí."

She smirked at him and kissed her way down his body before licking all eleven inches of his cock. "I think I will be addicted to your cock in no time. I've never seen a dick as big as yours, although my experience is very limited. I have not had a lot of bed partners, and most were women anyway, but I think I got over that phase today." She said before she started sucking him.

Rémy groaned as she sucked him off like no other girl had ever done before, using her tongue expertly as she tried to get his cock as far as down her throat as she could.

Sombra on her turn moaned loudly as she tried to get him as slick as possible. "I think we're both ready now. I can't wait to feel this monster inside of me." She said as she positioned herself above him, lowering herself onto his cock slowly.

They both moaned loudly as Sombra slowly started riding him, while Rémy pulled his girlfriend down into a passionate kiss. "You're so tight Olivia. I love how you feel around me."

"And you feel amazing inside of me. Rémy, but let's not waste our first time making love talking about how good it feels. let's just enjoy ourselves." She said with a moan.

He only nodded and kissed her as they sought a rhythm they both enjoyed, all the while they explored each other's bodies the best way they could, which meant a lot of passionate groping from both of them.

Rémy loved the feeling of her breasts in the palm of his hands. They were warmer than the rest of her body and he couldn't help but play with her pierced nipples with one of his hands, while the other one quickly found its way to her tanned ass, a part of her couldn't wait to explore further.

Sombra on her turn was losing her mind to pleasure. Never before had one of her lovers filled her so completely, and she knew she would get addicted to having sex with him and never get bored.

She was already close thanks to his expert teasing earlier and could feel by his cock pulsing inside of her that he was close too. "Rémy, I can feel you are close, and quite frankly, so am I. Will you make me cum with your tongue while I do the same for you with my mouth?"

He pulled away from her breast and smiled at her. "I would love to, I understand it is not safe yet."

She smiled and kissed him. "It probably is, but I'd rather not risk it until I can get some contraception, and while I would love to have a child with you some day, we should be a bit more stable in our relationship first."

He only nodded as she got off him and positioned herself over his face, his arms almost automatically coming around her hips as he pulled her close and started eating her out again, while she at the same time she started sucking his cock again.

Rémy drank deeply from his lover and groaned loudly into her pussy as he came, and at the same time she shuddered above him as she moaned out her orgasm on his cock.

Once they both were sure they had gotten every last drop of each other's juices, they cuddled up next to each other, Sombra curling into him as his arm came to rest around her waist. "Did you enjoy yourself cherí?" He asked softly.

Sombra nodded and craned her neck to kiss him. "I can honestly say that no one has ever made me feel better in a way that didn't involve money. I can't wait to do it again, although it would be nice to sleep in an actual bed again, as comfortable as the bunks in Overwatch' holding cells are, a bed will always be infinitely better."

"And I would love to fall asleep with you finally in my arms. It has been a lonely couple of days without you here." He said softly.

She smiled and cuddled into him even more. "The same goes for me, and I intend to sleep in tomorrow, I want to be close to you for as long as I can."

He smiled and pulled her flush against his body. "We have nowhere to be tomorrow, unless the Commander calls for us, and I we promised Angela to be by at some point tomorrow to see if Talon did not unknowingly tamper with your mind, and after that we can see if we can safely upload the information you got stored in that pretty head of yours."

Sombra smiled at that. "We don't have to see her first thing in the morning, right?"

"Of course not, we can take all the time in the world tomorrow." He said softly.

She only smiled and kissed him again before they fell asleep, both of them tangled up and wearing smiles on their faces.

…

In the room next to them Lena and Amelié had just gotten out of the shower and were now cuddled up to each other in bed. "That was a lovely shower, cherí. I can't remember the last time I had a hot shower." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled and kissed her softly. "It was certainly my pleasure luv."

Amelié smiled as they heard a very familiar sound coming through the walls, making them both blush. "It seems my brother still hasn't changed when it comes to women. He is still able to talk any woman into bed with just a look. I just thought that Sombra would be able to see through that."

Lena smiled at her girlfriend. "I must admit that in all the years I have known him, I have never heard anything like this coming from his room, nor have I seen him with a woman in years. He and Sombra have been as close as you and I have in the last few days, I really think they are just as much in love as we are."

Amelié smiled and pulled the shorter brunette close. "It seems you know more about my dear brother than I do at the moment, how long have you been friends?"

Lena cuddled into her and got comfortable. "We've been friends since basically the first day he arrived and he got assigned the room next to mine. We hit it off straight away, and while I am gay enough to supply an entire girls boarding school, I appreciate his physique and personality. We've had several nights out where we went into town and found out we have similar taste in women, so that was another thing we could bond over. He is a tremendous flirt at times, and usually has a girl wrapped around his finger without any effort at all, but I have never seen him so shy as he is with Sombra. He is a very loyal friend, very thorough when he is on a mission but will keep to himself or spend time with Angela or myself."

"And does he flirt with Angela as well?" Amelié asked softly.

Lena giggled at that. "We both do that from time to time. It is too easy to rile her up, and her crush on your brother in well known throughout the Watchpoint, although I think it is more of an admiration of his skill and physique. Before I met you I had never seen anyone act with so much grace and precision in the field than your brother does, I now see where he gets it from."

Amelié smiled at that. "I might had something to do with that. I used to be a ballet dancer and I kind of drug him into it. One memory Talon never really managed to erase completely was the first performance we did together, although until yesterday his face was always a bit blurry."

"I can just see you two on that stage. What was your first performance together?" Lena asked intrigued.

Amelié smiled at her girlfriend. "We did Romeo and Juliet, and as luck would have it, we were both cast as the leads, so that did mean we had to kiss a few times, which was kind of awkward since we were both still in our teens."

Lena giggled and kissed Amelié softly. "I can just imagine you both blushing at that, but I do hope any and all kisses with your brother will be a bit more familial."

"We couldn't look at each other for weeks without either blushing, bursting into laughter or both after the last show and we swore never to do such a thing again, and from then on we just danced together, which is something I would love to do again, once I am allowed to of course."

Lena smiled and rested her head against Amelié's shoulder. "I'm sure you will be able to do whatever you please in no time, which I might add, I am very much looking forward to."

Amelié smiled and straddled her in an instant, giving the brunette a nice view of her cleavage, and Lena noticed her girlfriend did not put on a bra after their shower. "And what kinds of things would those involve, cherí?" She asked huskily.

Lena blushed darkly at that. "Well, it could involve anything, really. It is all up to you and what you are comfortable with."

Amelié grinned and kissed her. "Good, that is exactly what I wanted to hear." She said as she let her hand glide towards the brunette's breasts.

Tracer moaned into her girlfriend's mouth as she repeated the action on Widowmaker, who moaned just as loud. "I might not be ready to go all the way just yet, cherí, but this is more than enough for now."

Lena smiled and kissed her. "Then it is enough for me as well. I would never want you to feel uncomfortable when you are with me."

"Merci, cherí. I promise to work hard on getting there, because I can't deny the fire you stir up in me."

"You do the same to me luv, and I just want you to know that I am in this relationship for the long haul. I can never see myself with another woman now that I have you by my side." Lena said softly.

Amelié smiled and kissed her softly. "I certainly hope not cherí. I would hate to kill a woman because she thinks she is good enough for you."

Lena only responded with a kiss, which she deepened quickly as her hands slipped under the loose shirt her girlfriend was wearing, pulling it off so she could feel Amelié's magnificent breasts in her hands. "I love the fact you don't wear a bra. It makes things so much easier."

"It's not by choice though. I haven't worn any underwear since I got abducted by Talon. That suit the put me in did not work with anything underneath, and every time I have tried to put on a bra since coming here I just have flashbacks to being tied to a chair and being waterboarded." Amelié said softly.

"We'll find something that will work for you if you want that. There are plenty of bra's or tanktops that will hopefully not bring those memories back. Perhaps we can find you a few sports bra's that will work for you."

Amelié smiled and kissed her softly. "You just want to see me in such a revealing piece of clothing, but I'm okay with that. I don't mind showing off for you and I certainly don't mind going shopping at some point. We can even ask Rémy and Sombra to come with us. My brother and I used to go shopping all the time."

Lena smiled at that. "I can just see that now, the two of you going in and out of stores having fun together."

Amelié only nodded and laid herself down next to her lover. "We did have a lot of fun on those trips, but I really think we should go to sleep. I believe we have an appointment with Mercy tomorrow."

Lena nodded and cuddled into her a bit more. "You know what I love about you being taller than me?"

"I think I can guess, but please enlighten me, cherí."

"I can be the small spoon, which is my favorite position to lie in with someone I love."

Amelié smiled and wrapped an arm around her lover. "I figured as much, and just so you know, I love being the big spoon. To be able to hold someone close calms me."

Lena only smiled and placed a soft kiss on Amelié's arm before she dozed off, holding Amelié's arm close to her body.

Amelié herself couldn't get to sleep just yet, spending hours watching her girlfriend sleep, and for the first time in a very long time, she did not hear a voice in her head saying she should go and kill anyone, which had been the one constant in the years she had spent at Talon. "I will always protect you cherí. Even from myself if I have to." She said as she got comfortable behind her girlfriend and tried to get some sleep.

…

The following morning Sombra woke up before her lover, and she took the time to appreciate her lover's face in the early morning light. He looked kind of peaceful now, even more so than that first night they had spent together. The early morning sun warmed the room and figuring no one else would see her here, she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the window that stretched the entire eastern wall, giving her a breathtaking view of the Mediterranean.

She hugged herself with a smile and just watched as the sun slowly rose. "I guess this is my life from now on. Waking up every day next to my man and having this amazing view to boot."

She startled a bit as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "I do hope at some point we can live somewhere else with an equally amazing view. I like the Watchpoint, but I would love to show you my home." Rémy said in a husky morning voice.

She turned around in his arms and kissed her lover. "Good morning Rémy. Did you sleep okay?"

"Of course I did, I had you next to me after all. Were you enjoying the view?" He asked softly.

Sombra nodded at that. "Of course I did. The sun is so beautiful and warm at this time of day, there are few things that make me happier right now."

He only smiled and rested his head on her shoulder, gently swaying them in the early morning light as they made out for a bit.

When her stomach growled he had to smiled at her. "Hungry cherí?"

She blushed and nodded. "I am, but for something more then your delicious cock this morning."

He smiled and kissed her. "It's still a bit early for breakfast, how about we take a nice shower before we eat?"

Sombra nodded and yelped adorably as she was lifted against his body, slinging her arms around his neck on instinct. "You could have warned me." She said with a pout.

"Where would be the fun in that cherí. That was an adorable yelp you just gave, it's almost as much music to my ears as your moans were last night." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "When presented with the best sex I ever had, I couldn't do anything else. You are the first person I have been with I did not have to fake my orgasms with."

He smiled as he put her down next to the shower stall and typed in a few commands to get it started. "I am glad that I am able to please you Olivia, most girls I have been with were scared to take my entire cock. You have been the first with the courage to be on top."

"I was a bit nervous, but you are very caring in bed, which was another first for me." She said as they stepped under the spray.

Rémy only smiled as they took their time in getting each other clean, feeling each other up for as long as they could.

Just when they stepped out of the shower, there was a knock on the door in a rhythm he knew all too well.

Not even realizing he was only in a towel, he went over and opened the door, revealing Lena and his sister, the latter blushing fiercely. "Good morning Rémy. We were wondering if you two would like to join us for breakfast, but I can see you were preparing."

He smiled at her. "We just came out of the shower, so if you give us a few minutes, we'll join you girls for breakfast."

Lena only smiled and nodded. "I'll see if I can get your sister to respond again in the meantime, I think you broke her."

He smiled at that. "She used to be used to a lot more from me, but I understand that it will take some getting used to again."

Lena smiled at him. "I don't know if that is a good idea, but you should probably get ready if we want to make our appointment with Angela after breakfast."

He nodded and tipped her a wink before closing the door and turning to face his girlfriend. "So, I reckon you heard the plan?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and threw him his clothes. "I did, although I wonder why you didn't get dressed before answering the door. Anyone could have been on the other side of that door."

He smiled and kissed her before getting dressed. "The only one who comes knocking this early is Lena, because she knows exactly how late I am awake. The benefits of sharing a wall I guess."

"Does that mean that they heard what we did last night?" Sombra asked with a blush.

He nodded and hugged her. "Probably, but she is used to that from me. The walls are a bit thin and I've heard plenty of sounds coming from her room as well, so we have a don't ask, don't tell thing between us."

"What sounds other than sex could even come from this room, I wonder?" She asked softly.

"Not even sex sounds cherí. You are the first woman I ever had sex with in this room, but there are plenty of other things that I do in here to relax, like writing, or anything to do with music." He said with a sweet smile.

Sombra smiled at him. "I would love to see how you relax, I just realized in the shower that we don't know a lot about each other."

Rémy smiled at that. "That is true, but we have plenty of time to get to know each other in the next coming months, and I am really looking forward to getting to know my girlfriend in an intimate way that doesn't necessarily has to involve a bed."

"I look forward to the same, but I believe your sister and her girlfriend are waiting for us to have breakfast, and if we get sidetracked now we won't make that, and I would rather not have Widowmaker mad at me."

He only nodded and pecked her cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist and making their way toward the door.

…

When the four of them stepped into the mess a few minutes later, there were of course a lot of people who stared at them, but Rémy's pointed looks combined with Widowmaker's glare made people think twice about commenting, but of course Törbjorn did not care about that. "Well, aren't you four looking radiant this morning. It seems something more is up than you are letting on."

"There is, and we would appreciate you not telling anyone yet. We don't want certain people to know just yet." Tracer said softly.

He nodded and grinned at her. "Of course I will keep quiet, but just know that Rein knows that Amelié is here and that he is looking for her."

"We'll be ready for him when he confronts us. He will not hurt my sister, and neither will Jesse if he knows what is good for him." Rémy said softly, but with fierce determination.

Törbjorn nodded grimly at that. "Jesse won't be much of a problem with Ashe resurfacing, but I understand where you are coming from, and just so you both know, Ana's daughter has officially joined Overwatch, and she wants to know who killed her mother as well."

Lena shared a look with Amelié and nodded. "Does she still has that crush on Angela, because that could work in our favor. Angela could explain everything to her."

Törbjorn grinned at that. "From what I have seen she still does, but is a lot more direct about her adoration now."

"I wonder how Angela will cope with that, she can barely handle our teasing on any given day." Lena said with a smile.

"Speaking of Angela, we're almost late, and I am not in the mood to get my ass chewed out today." Rémy said after checking his watch.

Lena did the same and nodded. "Yeah, we really should get going. See you later Törb."

The blonde dwarf smirked and shook his head as the four made their way to the infirmary, and he could only hope they wouldn't see Reinhardt or Jesse Mccree just yet.

As they stepped into the infirmary a few minutes later, one thing was abundantly clear to Rémy and Lena, that Angela was not near her usual spot at her desk, or in the close vicinity of her desk like she usually was.

"I wonder where Angela is? It is not like her to be late for appointments she made herself." Rémy asked softly.

Just as he said it, Angela walked in with a tall black haired woman, both of them carrying a cup of coffee and talking animatedly with each other. "Entschuldigung. I didn't realize you were here already. I just lost myself a bit talking with Fareeha here. It has been so long since I had seen her."

Fareeha glared at Widowmaker when she saw her. "What the hell is she doing here? Why is the bitch that killed my mother standing here like nothing happened."

Angela tried to calm her a bit before a fight would break out. "I promise I will explain everything Fareeha. A lot of things happened in the last few days and a lot of things have surfaced. The commander trusts her to be here, and there are several factors that will ensure everyone's safety. Yes, she killed your mother, but that was not her choice. It was put into her mind by Talon."

Fareeha huffed and turned on her heel before marching out of the infirmary, not saying another word.

Angela sighed softly and smiled at the four standing before her. "I'm sorry everyone. I had really hoped to have some more time before this meeting. I wanted to have explained a few things to Fareeha first."

"Is it true that I have killed her mother?" Amelié asked softly as she squeezed Lena's hand.

Angela nodded at her. "Yes, her mother was an Overwatch Agent, the best sniper we had in fact, and while it hurt everyone involved, she knew the risks at the end of the day."

Amelié thought long and hard, trying to picture the woman's face in her minds eye, but it just wouldn't come. She had killed a lot of people while under Talon's influence, and most of them were agents of Overwatch. "Excusez-moi, I need a minute." She said as she let her hand slip out of Lena's and walked towards the window.

Mercy smiled at her and gave Lena a reassuring smile. "Shall we start with you then Sombra?"

Sombra nodded and gave Rémy a quick kiss before walking into the scanner, flashing him a wink as it closed.

Lena made her way to her girlfriend, hugging the taller woman from behind while burying her face into her tattooed back.

Rémy smiled at his best friend before his attention was drawn by Angela clearing her throat. "So Rémy, how did it go last night. Is there anything I should know?"

He grinned at that. "That entirely depends on what you want to know, Angela. A lot of things happened last night."

Angela quirked an eyebrow at that. "You know I am not interested in your bedroom exploits. Did Sombra act any differently?"

"No she didn't, she was actually a bit shy when we came out of the shower. I am more than sure Talon planted nothing in her mind, and I think the scan will show that as well, so it would be good to download the information she has for us after this, that way we can start helping my sister become herself again."

Mercy sighed softly at that. "I'll be honest here Rémy. The chance that she will ever become completely herself again are slim to none. I think I can fix a lot of the things Talon did to her, and I know you and Lena will do everything in your power to help her mostly get her mind back, but there will always be a part of her that will be Widowmaker, however small that part may be, it will always be there."

"We'll see what happens. I will not leave her alone again, and I will fight anyone who will try and separate us again." He said seriously.

Angela smiled at that. "I understand, just be careful when confronting Reinhardt. We don't need any fights within Overwatch."

"I'll do nothing if he leaves Amelié alone. He thinks he knows the whole story about her, but he doesn't. That bastard was just lucky she got to him first, because I would have killed him." Rémy said softly while he tried to control his anger.

Angela smiled sympathetically at him. "I know what happened to her, and I agree. Gérard deserved what he got, no matter what some people still believe." She said as the scanner beeped twice, indicating it was done and had found nothing. "It seems that your girlfriend is completely fine, Rémy. I shall pass this on to the Commander and I am sure he will summon you two soon enough."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around Sombra as she stepped into his arms again. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Everything checks out fine. I'll pass it on to the Commander and he will take further action." Angela said with a smile.

Sombra smiled and relaxed against her lover. "That's good to hear. I kind of knew, but Talon are utter bastards when it comes to mind fucks. Some people are getting brainwashed without even knowing it."

Angela only nodded as Lena and Amelié joined them again, the latter looking a bit more happy then a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry, some things came back that I would rather suppress for now. I am not ready to deal with those memories yet." Amelié said softly.

Angela smiled at her. "That's more than okay Amelié. I have some good news to share. I spent most of the night going over the specifics of your implants, or at least the specifics I could deduce. There is a high chance that I will be able to either remove them safely or replace them with something safe. If that needs to happen, I promise you to explain its function and composition in every detail, and there is also no need to operate you. My nanobots can be injected and will then break down your old implants and remove them through your bloodstream. They will be completely safe, will never malfunction or break and will improve your quality of life significantly."

Amelié smiled at her. "Thank you, but I would like to think about everything for a bit, if that is okay."

"I understand that completely. You are always welcome to come find me when you reach a decision." Angela said with a kind smile.

Amelié nodded and smiled at her. "Merci, I'll keep that in mind."

Angela only smiled at her. "Let me treat you all to an early lunch since I surely kept you from breakfast."

They all smiled and nodded before following the blonde doctor back to the mess hall, not bothering to tell her they had a nice breakfast already.


	5. Specifications

**Redemption**

 **C5: Specifications**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know I said no more chapters this year, but this one came together so fluenty that I couldn't help post it already. It's a bit shorter than the others but I hope it will still be a good read. A lot of information is in this chapter, as well as a bit of set up for future chapters. I hope you enjoy and I will see you all in the new year.**

A few days later Sombra woke up early, well before her lover and she decided to have a little fun with him this morning. He was lying on his back and his morning erection strained against the thin sheets, which gave her a wicked idea.

She let her hand trail up his leg slowly, lightly dragging her nails over his pale thighs, which got an adorable groan from him as he tried to turn over towards her, which is what she had expected him to do. She shuffled a bit closer to him and lifted her leg a bit, so that his dick would rest between her thighs.

She then booped him on the nose and kissed him. "Good morning Rémy. Are you ready for another round, I know I am, and I can feel another part of you is.

Rémy groaned softly and cuddled into her chest, which he had done a lot in the last few days. "If I can have a moment to wake up properly, then yes, I am more than ready for another round."

Sombra smiled and slowly started grinding on his dick, spreading her juices so that he was as ready as possible.

"Cheri, please, give me a moment to wake up, or at least give me some sugar." He said softly.

Sombra smiled and crawled on top of him, kissing her lover deeply, moaning softly as his hands started roaming her body. She noticed that he already had a preference for her two best assets and she didn't mind indulging him. "You really seem to enjoy my ass, don't you love?"

He smiled at her as he played with her nipple piercing. "I can't resist it. I am mostly a breast guy, but your ass just pulls me in. I have so much trouble in keeping my hands to myself."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "When we are in private, you don't have to hold yourself back, my love, I hope you know that."

He nodded and smiled at her as he flipped them. "I think I'm ready love, are you?"

She smirked and kissed him. "I believe I am, you might want to feel to be certain." She said with a coy smile.

He smirked and kissed her before running two fingers through her soaking slit. He then licked one finger clean and offered her the other finger. "I think you are ready love. Did you want to be on top this morning?"

Sombra smiled at him. "As a matter of fact I would like that very much, my love. I love riding you."

"I've noticed, and I certainly don't mind seeing your breasts bounce as you do." He said with a smile.

She blushed and kissed him as she mounted him. "And here I thought you were more partial to my ass.

Rémy smiled and kissed her. "I am not partial to one part of your body in particular, but I can't deny your breasts and ass are your best assets. Maybe we could go shopping once we've been given the clear by Morrison?"

"Don't you like the clothes I have now then?" She asked coyly.

"Of course I do, but at some point they will need a wash, oui? And I'd rather not have to cut someone's throat because they want to ogle my girlfriend." He said softly.

Sombra smiled and bent to kiss him. "Like I would ever have eyes for anyone else than you. Sure I may tease other women for the sheer fun of it, but you will be the only man in my heart."

He smiled and gripped her ass with both hands as they fell into an easy rhythm, both of them unaware of their door opening.

"Hey Rémy, ready for some… whoa! Sorry!" Tracer exclaimed as she and Amelié stepped into his room.

Both Sombra and Rémy blushed as they scrambled to cover themselves. "You know, we should really come up with a 'do not disturb' system, because I do not want to be witness to you and my sister getting it on either." Rémy said as he pulled on some boxers, while Sombra had nimbly rolled off the bed and dashed to the closet.

Much more used to seeing her best friend like this, Lena turned to him again. "I agree, although I don't think the old sock on the door trick will work here, seeing as our doors don't have handles."

He smiled at her as he got dressed. "We'll figure something out soon enough, but what brings you two here this fine morning?"

"Morrison has asked us to report in an hour and asked me to inform you and Sombra of this." Lena said with a smile.

"We'll be ready Lena, but if you would excuse us, we want to take a shower before we report in." Rémy said with a smile.

Lena smiled and nodded before turning to leave, but her girlfriend had another idea. "Tell me mon freire, since when have you become so addicted to sex?"

He blushed a little at his sister, who still had the ability to read him with a single look. "I wouldn't call myself addicted, I just did not have many bedpartners over the years."

Amelié smiled at him. "That's good to know, I was afraid I might have to have a talk with you soon, now go take your shower, we'll see you in a bit."

"Oui Maman." He said teasingly, hoping it would still have the same effect as it had years ago.

She blushed a dark purple and did the only appropriate thing, she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

He only smiled and tipped her a wink before making his way to the bathroom, while Amelié and Lena left the room.

As soon as he was in the bathroom, Sombra darted after him, her face still bright red as she pressed it against his chest.

Rémy wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I promise this will not become a regular occurrence, my love. There will be plenty of mornings where we can explore each other."

"We'd better, your sister scares me on her best days, and I would rather keep her on my side. I don't want her to think I am corrupting her little brother or anything." Sombra said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "You cannot corrupt what is already soiled, my love. I did some questionable things in trying to get my sister back, and while I am not proud of them, I do not regret the things I did or the men I killed."

Sombra smiled at that. "You two were really close, weren't you?"

"We were, she was my best friend and confidant, and often we would be seen as twins, even if she is two years older than I am. And I really hope we can get those times back. It may sound silly, but my life wouldn't be the same without Amelié in it, just as it wouldn't be the same if you weren't with me." He said with a soft smile.

Sombra smiled and kissed him softly. "I understand how a sibling relationship can mean so much to someone. I never had siblings and grew up in an orphanage, but some of those girls I did see as sisters and I will always cherish the things we had, I don't even want to think about what would happen to me if you hadn't saved me from Talon."

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately, which was as much for him as it was for her. They were really kindred spirits and it showed in the way they spent a lot of time getting each other clean in the shower.

…

Forty minutes later, Rémy and Sombra stepped into Commander Morrison's office. "Good morning Agent Guillard, Ms. Colomar. I trust the past few days have treated you well?"

They both nodded and waited for him to continue. "I have read the report Mercy sent me and I have to concur with its conclusions. It seems Talon has not tampered with your mind in any way shape or form, and we would gladly accept your initiation in Overwatch in exchange for the information."

She smiled and shared a look with her lover. "I will gladly accept that offer, but may I ask for one thing?"

"Of course Agent Colomar." Morrison said with a grunt.

"If at all possible, I would like to accompany Rémy on missions. Our relationship is still in its early stages and I would feel more at peace knowing I can keep him safe, even though I know it is not necessary." She said with a slight blush.

Morrison nodded at that. "I can arrange that, together with Agent Oxton and Ms. Guillard, when she gets cleared you will make quite the formidable team."

Rémy smiled at that. "Thank you Commander. That means a lot to me." He said before turning to his girlfriend. "Did you want to do the transfer now, or did you want to wait a bit?" He asked softly.

"Let's do it now and get it over with. But to be safe it would be best to transfer the information to a closed off network." Sombra said softly.

Morrison glanced at them before grabbing something from his drawer, which he then connected to his computer. "This device will store everything to my private server, and from there I will sort through everything and pass it forward to the appropriate departments."

Sombra nodded at Morrison. "Could you help me a bit Rémy. The port is just below my bra strap."

He nodded and quickly found the port and its connecting wire, finding she didn't wear a bra today as he felt a bit higher.

He grinned at her as he connected the Commander's device to the port on his girlfriend's back, and Sombra flashed him a quick wink as she felt the information being downloaded directly from her brain, which was still something she never got used to.

Rémy still had his hand under her shirt and felt the slight shiver running over her back, rubbing it softly as they waited for the information transfer to complete.

Morrison saw everything flash by him, seeing mere glimpses of most things, but what he did see pleased him. This information would take a lot of work out of their hands, and Sombra had given it to them with the promise of accompanying her boyfriend on missions and a job. He would have given her anything in return for this, but she didn't need to know that. He also saw very specific schematics of several of Talon's augmented soldiers, like Widowmaker, and he made a mental note to pass this on to Angela as soon as he was done here. He also needed to contact Reaper with this new information. Their plans had just received a major push and his brother needed to know that.

When the transfer was completed a few minutes later, Sombra breathed out a sigh of relief, her head feeling a lot lighter than it was. "That was everything Commander. I hope it will provide useful for our fight against Talon."

"I am sure it will Agent Colomar, and welcome to Overwatch, and before I forget, Agent Guillard, Torbjörn asked if you and your girlfriend could come by the armory after I dismissed you, so you might want to do that." Morrison said in dismissal.

Sombra and Rémy saluted before they turned on their heel and walked out of the office, and once the door was closed Morrison picked up the hidden phone he had in his drawer, a direct line to Reaper.

…

Lena and Amelié were currently in the infirmary, discussing the options of replacing Amelié's implants with Mercy's nano-technology.

"So this is my only option if I don't want to die, oui?" Amelié asked as she looked at the specifics of what was going to be replaced.

Angela smiled at her. "With some of them, yes. They are on the verge of failing and the sooner we remove or replace them, the better it will be for your body and psyche."

Just at that moment there was a ping on her computer, her eyes widening as she saw the short message from the Commander.

"Morrison wants to see the three of us right away. Apparently he has information that will help." Angela said as she stood.

Lena smiled at that. "He probably got the information that Sombra had. He did say he wanted to see them as soon as possible this morning."

"Which is why we interrupted my brother and his girlfriend this morning, right cherí?" Amelié asked with a smile as Lena started to turn crimson.

Angela quirked an eyebrow at that as the three women made their way out of the infirmary and towards the Commander's office. "What happened this morning Suße?"

Lena groaned at that. "We walked in on Rémy and Sombra when they wanted to get busy with each other, I was not prepared to see such things that early in the morning."

"And here I thought you would never be opposed to seeing naked women." Angela said with a light laugh.

Lena's blush darkened at that, while Amelié waited for her girlfriend's answer. "I am not, I still appreciate a woman's form, but no one can hold a candle to Amelié. Sombra is beautiful in her own right, and I can definitely admire her physique, but Amelié is the girl for me."

Amelié smiled and squeezed her girlfriend's hand, earning a bright smile from the bubbly Brit.

Angela watched the two interact with a smile, knowing that Lena deserved her happiness after what happened with Emily, and at the same time she felt the familiar pang of loneliness that she had always felt when seeing her friends pair off. She knew very well that she was destined to be alone through her experimentation with her nano-technology. She would never age again while everyone around her grew old and would eventually die. A bit of light had come back into her life when she saw Fareeha again, but given that she was at least thirty years the girl's senior, she knew it could never amount to something.

Lena ans Amelié were completely immersed in their own little world. Both of them a bit nervous about what this information could be.

Angela noticed and smiled at them. "I think this information will have you both in very good moods. Sombra did mention she might have specifics on your implants and modifications, Amelié."

"I hope she had them. They were very well hidden on Talon's servers." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled and squeezed her waist. "I think Sombra lifted as much as she could, she seems quite intent on getting on your good side, luv."

Amelié smiled at that. "It seems that way, and we won't have any problems as long as she treats my brother right."

"Well, I for one have not seen him more carefree in all the time I have known him then I have seen him in the last few days." Lena said with a smile.

"I still can't believe he changed so much since I saw him last. It is almost like my brother has been replaced with a completely different person." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled at her. "I think at his core he hasn't changed a bit. You two just need to spend some time together, get to know each other again. Didn't you say that you wanted to see how much control he had over his body these days?"

Amelié nodded at her as they arrived at the Command Center, making a beeline for the Commander's office.

As they stepped in and Morrison turned to them, Angela could see a faint glimmer of excitement in his eyes. "I have good news ladies, but little time so I will get right to business. In the information I received from Sombra included everything Talon did to turn Amelié Guillard into Widowmaker, and I am sure with Mercy's help we can revert those changes and improve the things that cannot be reverted."

Angela smiled at him as Lena hugged her girlfriend tightly. "That is great news Jack, thank you. I will get to work immediately."

Morrison nodded and dismissed them, the three women making their way back to the infirmary. "You two go ahead, I'll go and fetch Sombra and Rémy. I think it would be best if he was there as well when I explain everything."

Amelié nodded and hugged the blonde before falling in step beside Lena, and once again Angela was amazed in how much progress the woman had made in a few days.

She had an inkling of where Rémy and Sombra could be, and her first hunch led her to the Armory, since she knew Torbjörn had done some work on Rémy's magnetic gauntlets.

As she entered the domain of the Swedish dwarf, she saw how Sombra and Torbjörn were discussing something about one of the machines he was working on, while Rémy busied himself with testing out the new mechanism on his gauntlet, which let him throw smaller knives with greater speed and accuracy.

"I'm surprised you are not glued to your girlfriend's side like the last couple of days, Rémy." Angela said with a smile.

"Torb stole my girlfriend with his intricate machines. She's looking how long it will take for her to hack them." He said with a similar smile.

"Hah! I told you, old man, I need less than a minute to get into one of these." Sombra said triumphantly.

Torbjörn grumbled a bit and handed her a twenty pound note. "Yeah, yeah, I'll see what I can cook up for the next time, for now you should probably keep an eye on your boyfriend." He said with a grin.

Sombra turned and smiled as she saw Angela. "Hey chica, what are you doing here?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist.

Angela smiled at her. "I actually came to get you two. We got some pretty amazing news from Morrison concerning Amelié, and I figured you two would want to be present for that."

Rémy smiled and nodded as they followed Angela back to the infirmary, Rémy tossing a thank you to the blonde dwarf as they left his domain.

…

When they entered the infirmary, Tracer and Amelié were nowhere to be seen. "I know you two are here, and you two better not be defiling one of my beds." Angela called out.

The two women came around the corner with a smile. "Don't worry Angela, I would never do that here where you could catch us. I was merely soothing my girlfriend's worries." Lena said with a smile.

Angela only nodded before moving to her computer, while Rémy took the other spot next to his sister, with Sombra still glued to his side. "Are you okay, mon sœur?"

"Oui, but Lena made some very good points. I am really nervous what this all could mean for me."

He smiled and squeezed her hand in comfort. "We will be right beside you the entire time, mon sœur."

Amelié smiled at her brother as Angela put the schematics on the big screen. "I know this may all seem really technical, but it is actually pretty easy, and the way I see it, about ninety percent of your implants can either be removed or replaced safely. The other ten percent I will have to remove through surgery. In time you will become yourself again."

"Mon Dieu, that is amazing. Does that mean that even this blue skin can be reverted?" Amelié asked softly.

"Indeed it can, as a matter of fact, it is one of the things I would like to start with. It is one of the few things that will actually require surgery." Angela said with a kind smile.

Amelié stiffened a bit, pulling Lena into her side a bit more. "I don't know if I am ready for that, could you start with the implants that are failing?"

Angela smiled kindly at her. "As much as I would like that, the implant that regulates your body's temperature is already on the verge of breaking down, and will have two functional days, at most and unfortunately that specific implant is linked to your heart, so the chance that major damage will be done to your heart is pretty great as well. To put it very blunt, if that implant fails, chances are ninety percent that you will die."

"I will be here by your side the entire time, luv. Angela is the best surgeon I have ever met in my life. I will be there when you wake up, I promise." Lena said softly as she placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Amelié smiled and kissed her lover. "Okay, but I hope you don't mind if my brother stays here as well during that time. I have come to rely on both of you in the last few days."

Lena grinned at her lover. "Of course I don't mind that. You and Rémy have lost too much time together because of Talon. The four of us are family now."

Amelié smiled and turned to Angela. "When can you do this surgery, Angela?"

Angela smiled at her. "I need to make a few preparations, but I think we can have you in surgery tonight. I will make sure to use only the best anesthesia and my best nurses. The implant will be replaced with my nano-technology because removing it would put too much strain on your heart. They will regulate your temperature and slowly return your skin to normal again and on top of that, it will keep your temperature stable, so you are less likely to get sick. I won't lie to you, it will be a long operation, but your quality of life will increase significantly."

"Are there any drawbacks to this procedure?" Amelié asked softly.

Angela smiled at her. "There might be a slim chance something might go wrong, but I highly doubt it will. I always ensure my patients are safe and as comfortable as possible. You will feel nothing of the procedure and I will try to make any lingering pain as minimal as possible."

"Merci, Angela. That means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it Amelié. You deserve to have a normal life. I want you here tomorrow morning bright and early at seven. And nothing else but water after eleven o clock tonight." Angela said with a kind smile.

Amelié nodded at her. "Bon, We will see you tomorrow then."

Angela only nodded as Amelié and Lena made their way out of the infirmary, with Rémy and Sombra staying behind.

"Tell me honestly Angela, how big are the chances I will get my sister back completely?" Rémy asked softly.

Angela smiled at him. "What I told your sister was the complete truth. While there will for the time being there will always be a bit of Widowmaker in her, I am sure you and Lena will help her get rid of that too. I am positive she will be okay again after I replaced all of her implants, and I think with time all of my implants can be removed as well, if she wants that."

Rémy nodded at that. "That is good news, but you mentioned a second surgery you needed to perform. What does that entail?"

"Honestly, I would rather discuss the details of that with your sister present. I promised her complete clarity on everything I was going to do for her." Angela said with a smile.

He nodded and hugged her. "Thank you for everything Angela. You have no idea what it means to me that you want to help my sister so freely, even after everything she has done."

Angela only smiled at him. "You know those things were not of her choosing, I want to bring back the woman that was loved by Overwatch."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "I know, but she still has difficulty remembering them. I know Reinhardt and Jesse will be huge problems in time, and I have a feeling that Pharah will also hold some grudges against her."

Angela blushed at Fareeha's name. "Actually, I explained everything to her, and she seemed to understand that Amelié didn't do those things on her own volition."

Rémy picked up on the healer's blush and smiled, and even Sombra seemed intrigued on seeing a blush on the usually composed woman. "What's wrong Angela. Did something happen between you and Pharah?"

Angela's blush darkened a bit. "No, nothing happened. She is far too young for me anyways."

"Whatever happened to the 'I'm not into women' excuse you always use against Lena?" HE asked teasingly.

Angela sighed softly at that. "That's because I have realized in recent months that it just isn't true anymore. I can admit that now, but please don't mention that to Lena just yet. I know Fareeha has always had a crush on me and now that she has matured it is hard not to give in to that. She has become a beautiful young woman and if I myself were younger, I would have no qualms in being with her like she wants to be with me."

Rémy smiled and pulled the blonde into a hug. "I think you shouldn't deny yourself love anymore. If Pharah wants to be with you, you should let her in, only good things can come from that."

Angela smiled and nodded. "You're right, I have denied myself for too long, thank you as always Rémy."

"Don't mention it Angela. You are my friend, and I want to see my friends happy."

Angela smiled at that. "We'll talk about this more in a few days. I have a lot of preparations to make if I want to perform one of the most important surgeries of my life."

He nodded and gave her another hug. "Then we will see you tomorrow."

Angela only nodded as they left the infirmary, making her way to her desk to put tomorrow's procedure to paper.


	6. Widowmaker No More

**Redemption**

 **C6: Widowmaker No More**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: Happy New Year to all of my dear readers. I currently have chapters ready for three of my stories, and this is one of them. I hope you enjoy and I will see you for the next one**

The following morning Amelié and Lena were in the infirmary half an hour early, mostly because Angela needed to prepare Amelié for the operation, the two holding hands as they walked in. "I wonder where Rémy and Sombra are, they better not get distracted today." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Rémy needs to have coffee if he has to make an early appearance, otherwise he will be cranky. They'll be here luv."

Amelié smiled and pulled the bubbly brunette into a deep kiss, neither of them noticing the blonde doctor that was just rounding the corner.

Angela groaned softly before clearing her throat. "I understand that you are nervous, Amelié, but trying to eat Lena's face is not a healthy way to cope with that. You don't know where her face has been." Angela said with a wink.

By now used to the teasing of the blonde doctor Amelié merely smirked. "I know exactly where her face has been. Just last night it was in between my thighs."

Angela blushed darkly at that. "I should have seen that coming. How are you feeling Amelié?"

Amelié smiled at her. "A little bit nervous, but okay otherwise. I just wonder what is keeping Rémy."

"He was just on his way to the mess hall for a quick cup of coffee. He needs it to start in the mornings, like most of us do." Angela said with a smile.

As if on cue the infirmary doors opened to reveal a half asleep Rémy, who was nursing a cup of coffee and a very chipper Sombra by his side.

"Bonjour everyone, sorry I am a bit late." He said with a yawn.

Amelié smiled at him. "It is okay, mon freire. I'm not on the table yet. I'm glad you are here to support me."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "There is no place I would rather be right now, although it is really early, even for me."

She smiled at that. "You have your café, mon freire. That should help you wake up."

He only nodded at her as Angela got their attention. "We're just about ready for you, Amelié. If you go and change behind the screen, I'll go and check everything a final time. I want to be 100% sure everything is ready."

Amelié nodded and made her way to the screen, after giving Lena a kiss and her brother and his girlfriend a hug.

Lena smiled at her retreating form. "I admire her courage so much, given how easy she agreed to this operation after everything she already went through."

Rémy smiled at her. "It's mostly because of you Lena. You give her that courage. One thing that hasn't changed about Amelié is how much she trusts those she loves. She will lay down her life for you if it came to that. It is true Talon fucked with her more than is good for her, but that process had already started with Gérard Lacroix. He abused her physically and mentally, and if she hadn't killed him I am sure I would have."

Lena smiled at him. "You really love your sister, don't you?"

"We have always been there for each other. Our parents were members of the aristocracy, so we were raised mostly by the servants of the house. We quickly learned that the only people we could rely on were each other, mostly because our parents were always busy securing our futures. I knew they loved us, but I can't remember the last time I got a hug from my mother, or had a man to man talk with my father. I know it affected Amelié more than she lets on and that is why I swore to never leave her alone again." He said softly.

Lena smiled and gave him a hug. "I think it's sweet that you care so much for your sister, she needs as much love as she can get."

"We only have each other left in terms of family, although our little family has grown by two members now." Rémy said softly.

Lena only nodded as Amelié came from behind the screen wearing the traditional hospital clothes. "I think we should ask Angela for a couple of those for our bedroom luv, they bring out your best assets."

"Hush cherí. My brother does not need to know what happens in our bedroom, or have you forgotten yesterday already." Amelié said as she gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

Lena grinned and wrapped an arm around her lover's waist. "Is there anything you want me to get you for when you wake up?"

Amelié shook her head at her. "No, I will need you beside me when I wake up."

"Do you want me to do that then?" Rémy asked with a smile.

Amelié smiled at him. "If you could get me a book to read once I wake up, that would be appreciated, but I do want you here when I open my eyes, mon freire, and of course you too Sombra."

Sombra smiled at her. "Please Amelié, call me Olivia, it is only right if we are one day going to be sisters-in-law."

Amelié smiled and nodded at the latina as Angela came back. "We're ready for you Amelié." The blonde said with a kind smile.

Amelié gave her lover a last passionate kiss, her brother a kiss on the cheek and Sombra a hug. "We'll see you soon luv. We will be here when you wake up." Lena said softly.

"Je'taime, cherí. I will see you soon." She said before following the blonde doctor.

The three smiled at her as she walked to the operating room. "Shall we get some breakfast while Angela works on your girlfriend?" Sombra asked softly.

Lena nodded and followed her best friend and his girlfriend towards the mess hall, planning to get a quick breakfast and then going back to the infirmary to wait for news on her girlfriend.

…

As they took a seat with their breakfast Rémy smiled at his friend, who showed nerves for the first time in a very long time since he had known her. "You don't have to be nervous, cherí. Angela is the best in the world. If anyone can fix the mess Talon made inside my sister, it is her."

"I know, but something can still go wrong. I don't know what I would do if I would already lose her." Lena said softly.

He took her hand and squeezed softly. "She will be okay, no scratch that, she will be better than she was, and together we will make Talon pay for everything they did to her. We will deal with everyone that gives her a hard time here at the Watchpoint. They accepted Hanzo without issue, so they will accept Amelié as well. She's got plenty of people on her side already and the people that know the true story will stand by us."

Lena smiled at him. "I've heard you and Torbjörn talk about that, but I never heard what actually happened."

Rémy thought about it for a moment, contemplating what the best course of action was. His sister knew the truth of course, but how much she actually remembered of the events remained a mystery to him. "I want to tell you Lena, but Amelié should be present for that, and since I do not know exactly how much she remembers, I want to talk to her about in private first. I don't want to trigger things for her that might cause her pain."

"I understand, and I think you two should spend some time together to talk about everything. Your girlfriend and I could use that time to bond as well. If we are to believe the Commander, we are going to be working together very closely in the coming years."

Sombra smiled at that. "I would like that, I would love to hear the stories Rémy refuses to tell me." She said with a wink to her boyfriend.

Lena grinned and nodded at her. "That's a deal. I've got plenty of stories to tell about your lover."

Rémy groaned softly at that. "Merci Lena."

Tracer giggled and patted his hand. "I won't tell her the most embarrassing stories, I'll leave those up to you. But it is my duty as your best friend to tease you around your girlfriend a little."

He smiled at her. "Then I hope you won't mind if I take the same courtesy with my sister." He said with a wink.

Tracer only nodded at that, by now the three of them done with their breakfast. "I'm going to go back to the infirmary, I'll see you two there in a bit, yeah?"

He nodded at her. "We'll bring her a change of clothes, a few books I know she will enjoy and then we'll be right there. Do you want us to bring you back lunch and coffee?"

Lena nodded and gave them a hug. "That would be great. I don't think I could stomach the hospital food right now."

Rémy nodded at his best friend before he and Sombra made their way back to their room, the two lovers wrapped up in their own little world.

Knowing they had at least an hour, Sombra decided to ask him a few questions. "So mi amore, is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked once they were in the privacy of their room.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "There is one thing that only Lena knows about since she was the only one that was with me at that time. We went out for a night of drinking and we ended up naked in the same bed, and since Lena is a cuddler, it was a bit awkward when we woke up."

Sombra laughed at that. "I'm sure that had something to do with that impressive morning wood you always have."

He smiled at that. "Partially, but the fact that she was nearly straddling me in her sleep with her lips very close to mine also didn't help matters."

"What were your reactions when you woke up? I can't imagine it being comfortable for either of you, given Lena's preference for women."

"We did the only thing we could do at that moment. She rolled off me, cuddled into my side like she usually did when we were close and waited until my erection flagged." He said with a smile.

Sombra quirked an eyebrow at that. "How many times have you been that close to her?"

He smiled and kissed her softly. "We weren't close in the way you're thinking, cherí. We had a lot of movie nights or entire nights just listening to music where we've spent the night with each other a lot and usually when we are watching a movie together we cuddle up under a blanket because we enjoyed and neederd that closeness at that time. I think there will plenty of nights where we will do the same where we are under one blanket and Lena and Amelié under another."

"We will have to have a good talk about that first, I don't know if I am comfortable with showing so much affection to you with someone else present." She said softly.

"Olivia, cherí, I love you and if you are not comfortable with being all lovey with Lena and my sister present, especially Lena will understand that. I sometimes forget we haven't been together for that long." He said with a loving smile.

Sombra blushed and kissed him softly. "I think after I have spent a day with Lena I will think differently about it. I really like her already and I think we will have a lot in common, besides loving people from the same family."

He only smiled and kissed her softly before they started looking for a few things to take to Amelié.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Lena had made herself comfortable on one of the benches, patiently waiting as she waited for news on her girlfriend's condition.

She knew that it could take a quite some time before she got any news, but she wanted to be here none the less just in case there was a scrap of news.

She could only imagine what Rémy and Sombra were doing, and she hoped that he would know what to get for his sister, and that he would remember lunch, because she had a feeling they could use some food in the next couple of hours.

Usually she wasn't the most patient person, but right now she would wait until the end of time if that meant her girlfriend would be okay at the end of the day.

"Oh hey Lena. What are you doing here?" Winston asked as he strolled into the infirmary.

Lena smiled at him. "Hey Winston. I'm just waiting for news on Widowmaker. Angela is doing some necessary surgery on her and I wanted to be kept up to date."

"Yes I heard about that from Angela yesterday evening, but I can't understand why you would take such an interest in the woman, she is very dangerous." Winston said without his usual kind tone.

Lena smiled at that. "I know, but when I captured her, she came willingly, and to be very honest, I love her and we have been together even before I brought her in."

Winston eyed her critically. "Everyone of course knows the story of Amelié Lacroix and how she killed her husband after being freed from Talon's clutches, and there are people here at the Watchpoint that don't believe that, and honestly I am inclined not to believe it as well, but as long as you are careful, I can of course not stop you."

Lena smiled at that. "Thank you Winston, but you know I am a good judge of character and I know that what I feel for her is real. She has been screwed over by Talon for years and I want to help her get better. She is the one for me, I just know it."

Winston only nodded and smiled at her as he made his way further into the infirmary, leaving Lena to her thoughts again.

...

Hours later, Lena, Rémy and Sombra, by now asleep against each other were woken by Angela, whose surgical apron had almost no blood on it. "Good afternoon sleepyheads, I figured you would want to know how everything went."

Lena smiled sleepily at her best female friend. "We do. Is she okay?"

Angela smiled and nodded. "Amelié is doing well, she is in recovery right now and will wake up within the hour. The surgery has gone great and had no complications. My nano-technology has broken down and replaced every single bit of technology in her spine and the ones that were linked to her heart. Her pulse is slowly returning to normal and her color is already changing to more normal tones. I have made sure to perform the two surgeries in the same procedure because I don't want to put her through the stress of another surgery, and after consulting her specifications again, I found that I can do the rest of the implants in just a couple more procedures. You know I usually only let one person into the recovery room, but in this case I will make an exception, but I must press you not to strain her, she is bound to feel a bit weak after the procedure."

They all smiled at that, and Lena hugged the blonde doctor. "Thank you Angela, you don't know what this mean to me."

Angela smiled at that. "I do, people go through hell for the ones they love. Now go see your lover. I will make sure no one will disturb you."

Lena smiled and kept herself from sprinting into the recovery room, knowing that would get her a scolding from the blonde doctor.

Rémy also hugged her. "Merci for giving me my sister back Angela. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know." He said softly.

Angela only smiled at him. "Keep protecting her like you have done and that will be thanks enough."

He nodded and kissed her cheek as he and Sombra made their way to the recovery room as well, leaving a heavily blushing Mercy behind.

As they took their seats around the bed of the women who now more than ever looked like Amelié Guillard again.

She looked very peaceful as she slept and Lena was happy to see that the blue color had already lightened considerably, and judging by the heart monitor, her heartbeat was getting stronger by the minute.

"Mon Dieu, I almost forgot how pretty she looks when she is sleeping." Rémy said softly, memories from all the times he had sleepovers with his sister coming back to the forefront of his mind.

Lena giggled at that. "It is still weird to hear you call her pretty, but I have to agree with you, even when I woke up with her she didn't look this peaceful.

Rémy smiled at her. "That's probably because the shit Talon put her through played in the darkest recesses of her mind and was constantly on alert. With a bit of luck we'll get Amelié back completely."

Lena only nodded as she took Amelié's hand, which felt a lot warmer than it had this morning.

As if on instinct Amelié squeezed her lover's hand softly as she slowly started to wake, feeling properly blissed out on painkillers. "Bonjour cherí." She said with a raspy voice.

Lena smiled brightly at her. "Hello luv. How are you feeling?"

Amelié smiled at her. "Right now pretty high on medication, so I feel great. Has Angela said anything about the operation?"

Rémy smiled at her as he drifted into her field of view. "Angela has said a lot about the operation, but I think she'll be here soon enough now that you are awake, mon sœur."

"Oh hello brother, I didn't see you there." Amelié said as she softly caressed his cheek, hoping he remembered the thing they used to do.

He smiled and took her hand with both of his, purring softly like he used to do when they were children.

Amelié smiled brightly at him. "You remember."

"Of course I do. It is one of my best memories of our childhood." He said softly.

Amelié only smiled as her eyes drifted to Sombra. "Hey Sombra, thank you for being here too."

Sombra smiled at her. "Hey chica. There is no place I would rather be right now."

"As soon as I am able to, I will give you a hug, because you deserve it for being so selfless." Amelié said with a goofy smile.

Sombra smiled at her. "That's okay, but I want to ask you something before you do that. I would like it if you called me Olivia. All of my friends do."

Amelié only nodded and gave the latina's hand a quick squeeze as Angela came in. "It is good to see that you are already awake. I know that it is a bit pointless to ask how you are feeling because of the medication, but I have to ask anyway because it is my job."

"I'm feeling okay despite the medication. Will I be in much pain when they wear off?"

Angela smiled at her. "You shouldn't be in too much pain, but mornings will be hard for a while. Your chest and back will hurt for a few weeks, but I will work out a medication plan that will enable you to start healing soon. The operation itself went amazing and as might have noticed, it already has changed your body back a bit."

Amelié smiled at her. "I'm glad to see a bit of color back on my skin, and of course to finally hear my heart again. I can't remember the last time I heard that. I think I can finally say I am Widowmaker no more."

Everyone smiled at her and Lena kissed her cheek softly. "You haven't been that woman for months, luv, and you never have to be again."

"Perhaps I can take some aspects of her persona to our bedroom, cherí." Amelié said with a wink.

Lena blushed as Angela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That will have to wait though. You are not to strain your body for at least a month, otherwise it might damage your heart all over again."

Both Amelié and Lena pouted a little at that, making Rémy and Olivia giggle a bit, receiving a glare from the two women. "Hush mon freire, I know you would have the same reaction if our roles were reversed."

He only smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I was merely teasing, Amé."

She smiled and motioned him to come closer, kissing his cheek once he was in range. "I know, I was only teasing you as well. It is the duty of a big sister."

"And I am glad to have my sister back in that manner. I have missed your teasing over the years." He said with a soft smile.

Amelié only smiled at him as she yawned. "You should rest luv. I can see you are struggling to keep your eyes open." Lena said softly.

"Only if you will stay with me cherí." Amelié said softly.

Lena only nodded and kissed her softly before getting comfortable next to her girlfriend's bed.

Rémy and Olivia smiled at them. "We'll come by later tonight, oh, and before I forget, we brought you two some things to help you get through the next couple of days, and I have to say you have interesting choice in underwear, mon sœur." he said as he placed a nicely sized bag in Lena's lap.

Amelié smiled at him. "Nice try, mon freire, but I haven't worn underwear for the entire time I've been here."

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "That's too much information for me, so we'll leave you two for now. We'll see you two tonight."

The two women smiled and nodded at them. "We'll see you two tonight, and thank you for bringing us some necessities" Lena said with a smile.

Rémy and Olivia smiled and hugged the bubbly brunette before making their way out of the infirmary, only one destination in mind.

…

An hour later Sombra was watching as her lover dodged and weaved through hordes of virtual enemies, wielding his blades like a deadly dancer, slicing through the simulated Talon soldiers like they were sheets of paper.

She had never really seen him in action and seeing it now did things to her insides that she would never admit to anyone but him. Seeing him dance through the simulated battlefield made her horny beyond belief and as much as she tried to focus on her newly acquired laptop, she just couldn't.

The Swedish dwarf whose name she still couldn't pronounce, that had set up the simulator for her lover had also provided her with an earpiece linked to Rémy's so they could talk to each other while he puttered around in his workshop.

Not able to take it anymore, she activated the earpiece. "If you don't want to be exhausted tomorrow, you better get out here now."

She saw him make a backflip onto a building before he responded. "A little exercise won't exhaust me, cherí. It's only ten more minutes."

She smirked at him, knowing he could see her. "I am not talking about the exercise." She said huskily.

He turned to her immediately before jumping down, a big grin on his face. "Torbjörn, shut down the simulation. I am done training for today."

There was some kind of acknowledgment before the battlefield disappeared and her lover stepped out of the room, a light sheen of sweat covering his exposed arms.

She immediately molded herself against him and kissed him deeply. "You've made me beyond horny with that display, and because you are the cause of it, you will have to do something about it."

He smirked at her. "Gladly, cherí. Just let me bring my gear to Torbjörn. Then I am all yours."

She nodded and quickly packed up her laptop, tapping her foot anxiously as she waited for her lover to come back.

Less than a minute later they were walking through the hall at a swift pace, Sombra anxious to get her lover alone. "Anxious much love? I have never seen this side of you." He asked with a smile.

"I am not anxious, me amore. I got very horny from watching you dancing through that field." She said huskily.

He only smiled as they barreled into their room, Sombra not wasting any time on getting her lover naked.

Once he was in his boxers, she practically ripped her own clothes off before jumping him, Rémy catching and holding her with ease, kissing her deeply.

He then walked them to the bed and slowly lowered her down, all the while never breaking the kiss they were sharing.

Olivia moaned loudly and now that she didn't have to hold herself up anymore, she let one of her hands glide down to his quickly developing tent, slipping it under the waistband and slowly stroking her lover to a full erection. "I want you to take me tonight. Only you can quench the fire you lit in me."

He pulled back and smiled lovingly at her before kissing his way down her collarbone to her breasts, for now purposely missing her erect nipples as he wanted to go to the source of her arousal.

She tangled a hand in his hair as she involuntarily bucked her hips into his lips, only to have him push her down a bit. "There is no need to rush cherí, I intend to pleasure you so fully that you will still be blissed out when we go and visit my sister tonight."

"I want a different kind of pleasure tonight. I need you to fuck me like you have never fucked me before. I want to feel it tomorrow." She said with a husky moan.

He smiled and rose, lining up his straining erection with her soaking core. "If you really want it cherí, you will get what you wish." He said before slowly sliding his cock into her.

She moaned loudly as he started fucking her, slowly at first but picking up his rhythm quickly, and to add to the stimulation, he took one of her nipples between his fingers and rolled it slowly between them.

"Oh Dios Mío! You feel so amazing inside of me, mi amore. Please don't stop." She moaned out loudly.

"I am not going to stop until you scream my name in ecstasy, cherí, but I do have a question for you. Is it safe today, because I don't think I will be able to pull out today." He said softly.

She counted off her safe days in her head and smiled at him. "It is, cum inside me all you want."

He smiled and picked up his pace again, pinching her pierced nipple before kissing her deeply.

Olivia on her turn reached for every part of her lover's sweaty body that she could reach, and she could feel his defined muscles tense in his back as she ran her nails down it.

That action made him groan loudly as he pushed himself completely inside of her for the first time, making her moan loudly from the sensation.

"That's a first, mi amore, did you like my nails running down your back?"

He nodded and kissed her as he tweaked her nipple. "I loved it, I usually enjoy a bit of pain with my pleasure."

Olivia smiled and kissed him softly. "Then I think we will have a lot of fun. I enjoy that as well. You should never have to be afraid of hurting me, I will let you know when it starts to hurt."

Rémy only nodded as he increased his pace yet again and within a minute she screamed his name as her back bucked off the bed.

The sudden tensing of her muscles was too much for him as he came with her, filling her up with his seed with a loud groan, both of them just collapsing against each other as they came down from their high's.

"I've never felt so full in my life. I knew you came like a fire hose, but this is something else." She said with a dreamy smile.

He kissed her softly and then pulled her into his side. "Sorry love, but when you came you squeezed me in all the right ways. I never came so hard before."

She smiled at that. "I've noticed. You've never driven your cock so far into me before. I really hope that was no a one time occurrence."

"It won't Mon Amour. That I promise you." He said with a soft smile.

She cuddled a bit more into him and smiled. "I do see one problem though. When we get send on missions together, this will always be the end result when we are back here. Because I have a feeling I will continue to get this excited whenever I will see you weave through the battlefield."

He only smiled at that. "I fail to see the downside, cherí. We are very sexual people and we shouldn't have to deny ourselves the carnal lust we desire."

She blushed a little and kissed him softly. "I never heard such dirty words said with such love and dedication. You really have a way with words mi amore."

He grinned and kissed her. "I have been told that before, but never by one as beautiful as you."

"Let me guess, Lena did when you tried to flirt with her?" Olivia asked with a smile.

He shook his head at that. "No, not Lena. It was pretty clear to me she was gay from the moment I met her. She was also dating a girl at the time, but that ended pretty badly. She was heartbroken and we became best friends in the process. I was there for her when nobody else was, and that has forged an unbreakable friendship between us."

"You love her." It was not a question.

He smiled and kissed her. "In a way, yes. I love her like a brother loves a sister."

Olivia smiled at that. "So you love her as much as you love Amelié?"

He only nodded as she rested her head on his chest, the two of them falling asleep soon after.


	7. Out For The Day

**Redemption**

 **C7: Out For The Day**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

It took little over a month for Amelié to heal from her surgery, and with every day that had passed she started looking more and more like herself. Her pale skin had returned to its pale color and her heart was beating strongly again.

As she woke up on a sunny morning, she couldn't help but smile. Lena was cuddled into her back and was snoring lightly as the brunette held her.

For the first time in many years she felt the sun's rays warming her body and the warm body of her lover behind her. Amelié smiled and turned around carefully, wanting to look at her lover as she was waking up, and the fact that yesterday she had been cleared for more amorous activities but had yet to tell her lover that, wanted to surprise the bubbly Brit.

It had been hard over the last month sleeping naked next to the gorgeous girl and not act on their feelings, because she knew it was equally hard for her girlfriend as well. Their relationship had been very passionate from the very beginning and being a very passionate woman herself, it had taken every bit of her willpower not to throw caution to the wind.

Right now though, she didn't have those drawbacks anymore, so feeling a bit adventurous, she let her hands glide over her girlfriend's body, palming one of the pert breasts gently.

Lena moaned softly as she woke up, blinking a few times at the vision of beauty before her. Even after a month of getting used to her girlfriend looking like herself again, it still took a bit of getting used to seeing her pale skin so close.

"Good morning cherí. How did you sleep?" Amelié asked as she let her hand wander down.

"I slept fine luv, but is it okay to do this? Did Angela give you the okay?" Lena asked softly.

Amelié smiled at her lover. "She did yesterday. So I want to take full advantage of that, and to reward you for being so patient, I will make you scream."

Lena blushed as Amelié pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss while she pushed the brunette to her back. "We have maybe an hour before my brother and Olivia are here, so we have all the time in the world." Amelié said before kissing her way to one of Lena's already erect nipples.

The brunette moaned as she tangled her hand in the again black hair of her lover.

"Please don't stop luv. It feels amazing." Lena moaned out loudly.

Amelié smirked up at her lover. "I wasn't intending to. Even Rémy can't stop me from loving you this morning. I've been dying to get a true taste of your juices for the better part of a month, and I intend to get a mouthful."

Lena only smiled and moaned as Amelié started eating her out with a passion she had never shown before, but she didn't want to just lie back while her lover hand all the fun this morning. "Luv, please let me taste you too. I'm craving this as much as you are craving me." She said with a loud moan.

Amelié locked her golden eyes with the chocolate ones of her lover. "I can never say no to you, cherí. Want to grind or sixty-nine?"

Lena smiled at her as Amelié kissed her way back up her body. "It's been a month since we have been able to do anything, so to feel your pussy grinding against mine again would be heaven."

Amelié smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly as they positioned themselves again, and both of them had to smile at the sight of their pale bodies once again were connected in the most intimate of ways.

As they grounds against each other they linked their fingers, needing a form of contact that went beyond their lovemaking.

"I think we should start investing in some toys soon, luv. We can do even more fun stuff with those. I would love it if you would just push me against the wall and fuck me silly with a strap on." Lena said with a soft smile.

Amelié smiled at her lover. "I would love that, perhaps we can convince my brother and his girlfriend to come with us. It has been a while since I have seen him blush."

Lena smiled at that. "Why do I get the feeling you two were terrible when you grew up, always trying to embarrass each other."

"That's because we were. He was my go to man when I wanted to go shopping, and that included lingerie when we were old enough. I have never seen him blush as much as that day, but he got me back for that when he opened his bedroom door naked." Amelié said with a slight blush.

Lena smiled and kissed her softly. "I never knew how adorable you are when you blush. I could get used to such a sight."

Amelié's blush darkened a bit as she played with Lena's erect nipples. "I think between my brother and you that you will have plenty of opportunity to see me blush, cherí."

Lena and Amelié both moaned as their clits brushed against each other. "I'm close luv."

"So am I cherí, let's cum together and go for a repeat in the shower." Amelié said with a moan.

The bubbly Brit nodded and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss as they both moaned out their orgasms, collapsing against each other as they rode out their high's.

After they had regained her breath a bit, the two women rolled out of bed and made their way into the shower.

…

In the room next to them, Rémy and Sombra had just woken up, trading soft kisses between them as the early sunlight poured in.

"Is it wrong for me to be excited about today?" Sombra asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Of course it isn't. At the end of the day we are still normal people and doing normal things with our friends and family is part of our lives, as it should be. I know Lena and Amelié are excited as well and I think this will be an amazing day today."

She smiled at him. "It has been such a long time since I have just been able to go shopping for myself. Working with Talon didn't really give me a lot of free time."

"We have all the time in the world now, mon amour, and I will give you a life of luxury if you want." He said as he pulled her on top of him.

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "If anyone else would have said that to me, I would have slapped them upside the head, but knowing you actually want to take care of me instead of wanting to patronize me. I know you come from a very affluent family, and you know I am not poor myself, but I will admit that I have never been pampered like that, or felt as loved as I do with you."

He smiled at her. "Why anyone would want to patronize you is beyond me. I knew from the first time looking at you that you are a very independent woman. You deserve only the best in life, and I you will let me, I want to give that to you."

She blushed prettily and smiled at him. "It almost sounds like you are already proposing to me, mi amore."

"When I propose to you, you will know it. I plan to propose to you in a way befitting your beauty and personality, but if it is okay with you, I would like to wait until we have dealt with Talon. I have a feeling something big is about to happen." He said with a soft smile.

"I had that same feeling. I worked a lot with Reaper when I was at Talon, and something didn't add up, like he wasn't working with Talon, but more against them." Olivia said softly.

Rémy smiled and kissed her softly. "He sent you and Amé on those missions, am I right?"

She nodded at that. "Then it can't be coincidence. Morrison and Reaper were very close before Reaper's betrayal, and what is to say they didn't stay close. Perhaps they are working together somehow, because the Commander personally sent me to Paris and Lena to London."

"We can talk about that later. Right now I think we should get dressed if we don't want your sister and Lena to catch us bare-assed again. We might never hear the end of that." Olivia said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly, not actually making any effort to get up. "But it's so comfy having you on top of me without a stitch of clothing on your body."

She smiled at that. "I know, you feel amazing against me as well, but I have been embarrassed enough by your sister in the past months."

Rémy smiled and kissed her as she rolled off him, the two lovers making their way to their closet to get dressed, but Rémy was far more interested in watching as his girlfriend slowly pulled up her thong and his cock immediately stood to attention.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "You have no idea what you do to me, mon amour. Just putting on your underwear is enough to get me hard."

"We've got time for a quickie, I think, but I would prefer if you could keep my panties intact. I kind of like these." Olivia said with a moan as she felt his erection press against her back.

He kissed her neck and slid down her panties. "I happen to like these too. They bring out that gorgeous ass of yours."

"If you want to fuck my ass, I wouldn't be opposed." She said huskily.

"Unfortunately we do not have the time for that, we might get interrupted if we try, and we both don't want that for the first time we try this." He said softly before slowly slipping his cock inside of her, setting a nice rhythm they would both enjoy.

Olivia moaned loudly. "It isn't safe today though, but I would love to taste it again, or did you want to use my breasts for target practice again?" She asked coyly.

"In the interest of time and our planned day of shopping, I think your mouth is the better option."

She smiled and moved forward a bit, feeling exactly how far along he was, and for once she wanted make it last. She then got down on her knees and took his cock into her mouth with a soft moan, the salty taste of his pre-cum already tickling her tongue.

She flashed him a wink as she took his cock down her throat, bobbing her head up and down quickly as she sucked him to an orgasm.

Rémy groaned loudly as he struggled to keep his footing, which did not go unnoticed by his lover, who steadied him with a hand to his back.

It didn't take him another minute before he shot his load down her throat, both of them moaning loudly from the sensation.

Sombra milked him expertly and only when she was sure there was nothing more to be had, she kissed her way back up his chest. "That was a lovely breakfast, mi amore, I am sure you are thirsty after that kind of exercise."

He grinned and sank to his knees as Olivia spread her lower lips for him, and Rémy wasted little time in eating his lover out with gusto.

She moaned loudly and tangled her hand in his hair as she pinched her nipples. He really was an expert in pushing her buttons and she had to contain herself not to cum immediately.

Rémy had other ideas though, because as much as he loved to pleasure his lover, they were on a bit of a schedule today and his lover deserved this day of shopping until her heart's content. He redoubled his efforts and groaned softly as the hand in his hair tightened, while his girlfriend moaned uncontrollably above him and a minute later she screamed his name as she came, bucking against his face as he let her ride out her high.

When her breathing had returned to normal she pulled him back up for a kiss. "That was amazing mi amore." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "It was a lovely breakfast indeed, cherí."

Olivia smiled as she once again pulled up her thong, quickly followed by a matching purple bra and a loose black and purple top that hung off one shoulder. She completed the ensemble with faded black jeans and a pair of black boots.

Rémy chose something a bit more practical, going for black jeans, a white shirt and combat boots, along with a leather jacket, and to Olivia's surprise, he donned his combat gloves with a few small knives attached.

"Why are you wearing your gloves love, are you expecting to be attacked?" Olivia asked with a smile.

He smiled at her. "Not expecting, but with the number of enemies we currently have, it is better to be safe then sorry."

She smiled and kissed him before they went next door to pick up Amelié and Lena.

Rémy knocked twice and waited for an okay to enter, as they had agreed upon a few weeks ago. "Are you girls decent?" He asked with a smile.

The door opened with a slight hiss to reveal a smiling Amelié. "Never, mon freire, you should know that by now." She said before pulling him into a hug.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, but it never hurts to ask."

She smiled at him as she pulled back. "You look good brother." She said softly.

"You look even better. Your eyes work with your own skin color." He said in a similar tone.

She blushed a little at that. "I'm glad it works, because my eyes are the only thing Angela can do nothing about. There are thankfully no implants or cybernetics attached to them, so they are they only part of the things Talon gave me that are safe."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that, but are you girls ready for today, we have a lot of shopping to do."

Both Lena and Amelié smiled at him. "Of course we are, what woman in their right mind doesn't enjoy a bit of shopping?" Amelié asked with a smile.

He grinned at his sister. "I think I might have something to help you with that mon sœur." He said as he handed her a black credit card with her name on it.

Her eyes widened. "Did you save this all these years?"

"Of course I did, sister. I made sure to keep your account alive and made sure that your part of the inheritance and the investments were deposited into your account, and will continue to. So you will never have to worry about money." He said with a smile.

Amelié smiled and hugged him. "Merci, mon freire. You don't know what this means to me."

"I only wish to see you happy again, mon sœur." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed his cheeks before stepping back into Lena's arms. "Our day of shopping just got a whole lot more interesting, cherí."

Lena smiled at that. "Then I suggest we get going before Angela comes looking for us."

They all nodded and made their way to the garages, while Rémy and Lena debated which car to take and ultimately decided on Rémy's car since he had the bigger trunk space.

…

An hour later they pulled into a parking in the higher end shopping district of Gibraltar, the three women linking their arms as Rémy dutifully followed them through the narrow streets and into the various shops.

While Lena and Amelié went to buy an entire new wardrobe for Amelié, Olivia and Rémy looked around a bit, their hands locked together as Olivia looked at things she liked.

"I've never really done anything like this. I wouldn't know what looks good on me anymore." Olivia said softly.

He smiled and pulled her into his side. "I would be honored if you would let me pick some things out for you."

She nodded and linked her arm with his while they browsed the racks. "Since you don't have a lot of clothes here, we should probably get you an entire new wardrobe, and with your skin tone almost every color will look amazing on you." He said with a soft smile.

"I do have a preference for tight clothes, for obvious reasons." She said with a wink.

He grinned and kissed her. "Of course, curves like yours should not be hidden, as long as I am the only one that gets to see what lies beneath that tight clothing, so we are definitely getting you some jeans."

She nodded and kissed him back as she took some black skin tight jeans from a stack while he focused himself on some tops for his girlfriend.

He had noticed that she had a preference for tops that didn't cling to her, but still showed everything she wanted, so while his girlfriend was browsing for pants, he picked out some tops that he knew would look absolutely amazing on her. He also wanted to get her some dresses because he did want to take her on dates that would require that type of dress, but he knew it would have to be dresses that would still fit her unique personality and looks, which was something he would never want to change, and he had already seen the perfect dress for her earlier.

When there was a hand placed in the small of his back he stiffened momentarily, until he saw the flash of purple hair in the corner of his eye. "Are you okay Rémy. You seem a bit pensive." She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "I'm okay love, I was just thinking about a surprise I have for you."

She smiled at him. "I love surprises, is there anything you need from me?" She asked softly.

"There is, I need you to try these on while I go and fetch your surprise." He said as he handed her a couple of tops.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'll do that, but don't wait to long, I really want to show off for you."

He nodded and kissed her before she disappeared behind the curtain with her items, which were quite numerous.

By now he knew her measurements by heart and he quickly made his way to the section where he had seen the dress, and a quick glance over the racks gave him the impression that his sister and her girlfriend were also enjoying themselves judging by the stack of clothes in their arms.

He then quickly found the dress he needed, which was a knee length dress colored a very dark blue which faded to purple to the bottom, which would fit her like a glove and would make her assets pop.

Rémy smiled as he carefully draped the dress over his arm before his eye fell on a floor length model of the same color and make, which would make her look amazing, of that he was sure.

He took that as well in her measurements and made his way back to the dressing rooms with the two dresses, hoping he could convince her to wear them when they would go out.

As he took a seat at the dressing rooms he had to smile as he saw that Lena and Amelié were also making their way to the changing rooms.

"Hello mon freire, waiting for your lady love to show off her new purchases?" Amelié asked with a smile.

He only nodded at her. "I am, and I see that you also need a new wardrobe, judging by the clothes in your arms."

She smiled at him. "That's because I need a new wardrobe. I can't keep wearing Lena's clothes, they're a bit tight in the chest." She said with a wink to her lover.

"It's not my fault your chest is more generous than mine." Lena muttered as Amelié disappeared into a cubicle.

Lena then smiled at her best friend. "Are you having fun as well Rémy. I know how much you dislike shopping."

"It's not that I dislike it, but I mostly find it tedious because it has been a long time since I had the opportunity to go shopping for someone. You and Angela always know exactly what you need, so it was a bit boring to be the third wheel." He said with a smile.

"I never knew. You know it was never our intention to make you feel like that." Lena said softly.

He smiled at her. "Of course I knew that, you're my best friend Lena. We've shared too much to let such a little thing come between us."

Lena smiled and gave him a side hug as Olivia stepped out in one of her new outfits, and the effect was immediately visible on Rémy as he crossed his legs, which made the latina smirk. "What's the matter love? Getting excited again?" She said as she cocked her hip and rested a hand on it.

He nodded at that. "Of course I am. Have you seen how gorgeous you are? You look good enough to eat."

"You did that plenty this morning, mi amore. But I take it that you like this outfit?" She asked with a smirk.

He nodded vigorously, much to the amusement of the two women. "Good, because I love this as well, but you mentioned a surprise." She said coyly.

He smiled and nodded. "Indeed I did. I was hoping you would try these two dresses for me." He said as he showed her the two dresses.

Olivia gasped a little. "They are certainly beautiful, but I really don't have the presence to pull such a nice dress off."

He smiled at her. "Please humor me mon amour. I think you would love breathtaking in these."

She blushed and nodded before carefully taking the dresses, glad that they didn't have a zipper as she went back into the cubicle, wanting to tease her lover a bit more by swinging her hips enticingly.

Rémy noticed how just a hint of her thong showed above her pants, and the sight was enough to make his cock harden even more.

"Don't you wish that you were a woman now, Rémy. It wouldn't have been so noticeable how horny you are now." Lena said with a grin.

He smiled at her. "I am sure that if I was a woman, things would been gone very differently though, first of, my nipples would surely have poked a hole through my top and my panties would have been ruined. Secondly I am sure that at some point we would have ended up in bed and wouldn't have been the good friends that we are now."

Lena smiled at that. "You're probably right, it works better this way, doesn't it?"

He only nodded at her as his sister came out wearing an ensemble that very much agreed with her, and it seemed Lena agreed with that as well. "Wow luv, you look gorgeous. I never figured casual clothing would agree with you so well."

"Merci, cherí. I must admit it feels pretty good to be able to wear something like this again, even if I have to wear underwear with them. It still feels constricting to wear." Amelié said with a slight blush.

"I'm sure we'll find something that works for you luv. I might just slap someone if they make a comment about you." Lena said with a smile.

Amelié smiled at her lover. "Merci, love. That means a lot to me. Did you want me to try that dress next?"

Lena smiled at her. "Only if you want to, luv. You don't have to feel obligated."

Amelié smiled at her lover. "I want to, I just wanted to make sure you were ready, I think my brother can enlighten you with some tales about me and dresses."

Rémy smiled at her. "Are you sure you want me to tell those, mon sœur?"

"I trust you to walk on the safe side, mon freire. I believe we had planned to dance after we got back." She said with a smile before walking back into the cubicle.

He only smiled at that, glad that his sister had never lost any of her wit.

"So Rémy, enlighten me. What can I expect?" Lena asked with a smile.

He smiled at her. "You can expect a very regal Amé. She was groomed, for lack of a better word to wear those dresses. Our parents expected a lot from her when she was young and she took to that role with the same vigor as she does with most things. It is almost like she changes into a different person when she wears a dress like that, and to top that off, she just oozes sexuality in a dress, even I as her brother can admit that."

Lena smiled at that. "So I will be in for quite a treat tonight."

He nodded at her as Olivia stepped back out in the floor length dress. "It seems you are not the only one, Lena." He said softly.

Olivia heard and blushed a little. "How do I look?" She asked softly.

"Absolutely stunning, mon amour. How do you like it?"

"It takes a bit getting used to, but I could get used to wearing something like this, with the right motivation of course." She said with a wink.

He grinned and stood to kiss her, his arms wrapping themselves around her slender waist. "I can't wait to give you that motivation."

She blushed and kissed him. "Then I don't mind getting this, do you think you can handle seeing me in the other one?"

He nodded and gave her a last kiss before she walked back into the cubicle, Rémy swallowing heavily as she walked away.

"Your girlfriend really knows how to strut her stuff, doesn't she? It's not often that you are rendered speechless." Lena said with a giggle.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "It's not like you are any better when it comes to my sister, Lena. But yes, she knows exactly what she does to me, and she exploits that knowledge too."

Lena smiled at him. "Your sister does the same to me, but we have to stay strong, we can't afford to get sloppy in the field because of it."

He nodded at that. "Indeed we can't, but I won't hurt to indulge ourselves when we have the chance."

Lena nodded and relaxed as they waited for their lovers to return, both of them wearing smiles on their faces.

…

Hours later Rémy was exhausted from all the walking around they had done, and when they finally sat down for an early dinner in one of the local bistro's, he let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong brother, don't tell me you are tired." Amelié said with a knowing smile.

He smiled at her. "I am tired, but it is a good form of tired. It has been too long since we were able to have this much fun together."

"I've missed this too, brother. We should really do this again." Amelié said with a smile.

He nodded at her. "We should, but I was thinking next time to go shopping in France. I'm sure our lovers would like that, we could make it a nice vacation to the Chateaú."

Amelié smiled at him as a few tears sprung in her eyes. "I haven't seen the Chateaú since my wedding. Could we really go there?"

He took her hand squeezed it softly. "Of course we can. It is waiting for us to come back and live in it again."

She smiled and reached over the table to hug him. "Merci, mon freire." She said in a whisper."

"Ne pense rien, ma sœur." He said softly.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheeks. "Then we should see if we can get away for a few weeks. I would love to see it again and show Lena parts of our childhood."

He only smiled at his sister as their dinner arrived, the four of them talking quietly as they ate.

When they crossed the threshold of the Watchpoint almost two hours later, they saw Angela was already waiting for them, a slight glare on her face and her hands on her hips. "I hope you had fun disobeying medical orders. I thought I was clear when I said to take it easy for a while longer."

Amelié merely smiled at the blonde. "I felt good enough to go for a bit of shopping, and my brother and girlfriend kept a very close eye on me. We took plenty of breaks if I felt even the slightest bit of discomfort."

Angela sighed softly at her. "Still, it was dangerous, and I want you and Lena in the medical bay after you have put your purchases away."

The couple nodded and smiled at her. "Of course Angela. You know we didn't mean to worry you." Lena said with a smile.

Angela smiled at her long time friend. "I know, but you understand I worry about my patient."

"I know you worry, but like Amelié said, we kept a very close eye on her and made sure to rest when I saw she was getting winded, which only happened twice." Rémy said with a soft smile.

"I see you are telling the truth, but I still want to see you in a bit. There are some things I need to check." Angela said with a kind smile.

Amelié and Lena smiled and nodded before following Angela into the Watchpoint, quickly veering off to their room so they could put their things away.

Rémy and Olivia followed them of course, because they had plans of their own tonight.

As they came to their rooms, Amelié gave her brother a hug. "Merci for today, brother. Shopping was as much fun now as it used to be."

He smiled at her. "Don't mention it Amé. I loved going shopping with you, but I think we should postpone our planned sparring session until Angela gives the okay."

Amelié only nodded and kissed his cheeks and those of Sombra before she stepped into the room she shared with Lena.

Rémy and Sombra did the same and spent a lot of time arranging her new wardrobe into the closet, but because they had a busy day, the minute the laid their heads on the pillow, or in Olivia's case Rémy's chest, they were asleep, soft smiles gracing their faces.


	8. Sparring Sessions

**Redemption**

 **C8: Sparring Sessions**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: I know it has been nearly three months, and I apologize, but a lot of shit has gone down that made it impossible to focus on more than two stories, which at this moment are Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers and Save Me. This chapter has been written a few hundred words at a time over the course of those three months and will stay on hiatus for the time being. Once I finish one of the stories mentioned earlier, I will devote my attention to Redemption again. Again I apologize for my absence on this fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

A week later Rémy was up bright and early, wanting to let his lover sleep in a little. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and quickly made his way to the closet to put on his uniform. He had a dancing session planned with his sister and they wanted to do that away from prying eyes.

Pulling up the spandex he used to wear took a whole lot more guts then he thought it would, so to avoid idle soldier talk, he put some sweatpants over it as well, and he wondered how his sister was going to cope with her uniform.

The biggest reason they decided to do this so early was because Morrison had planned a six on six training session later in the afternoon, and with both him and Lena being captain of one team, opposed to Reinhardt and Jesse Mccree on the other team, he really needed some time to talk to his sister as well.

He took one last look at the unmoving lump of woman that was beneath the thin sheets, smiling softly and blowing her a kiss before stepping out the door, seeing that his sister was already waiting for him, wearing a stylish black and dark blue track suit.

"Salut mon frere. Es-tu prêt pour aujourd'hui?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and hugged her. "Bien sûr ma sœur, cela fait trop longtemps que nous avons dansé ensemble."

Amelié smiled and hooked her arm through his as they walked to the private gym he had been granted because of his unique offensive style.

Summer was now well on its way and it showed when they walked out in the early morning sun. "I'm glad we can take the time to do this. I've missed dancing with you so much." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "You have always been the best dancing partner I ever had, and just a heads up, Lena enjoys dancing, but she is really bad at it. I think you will be a much better teacher for her than I am."

"I know she enjoys dancing and I promised her to teach her how to dance properly once we had the time, but I wanted to dance with you more." Amelié said with a smile.

He smiled and pushed open the door to his gym, which next to the basics also had a big dance floor and two wall to wall mirrors and a barre on the third wall.

Amelié smiled brightly at the interior, a lot of pleasant memories of dancing with her brother flooding back.

While she looked around for a bit, Rémy punched in a few commands on the screen next to the door, which was blind the windows from the outside so that no one could see what was happening inside, which was something he didn't want this morning, and since only the Commander, Angela and Lena knew the code to the door, they would be even more safe from prying eyes.

When he was sure everything was set. He stripped off his sweatpants and jacket, revealing his dancing attire.

As Amelié turned to her brother she had to suppress a giggle. "It has been a while since I have seen you in those clothes, mon frere."

He smiled at her as she took her tracksuit off, revealing a light pink ballerina outfit with a white ballet skirt. "You still wear that ensemble as amazing as ever, mon sœur."

She blushed a little as she walked to the barre, stretching her muscles as the movements came back to her. Rémy smiled and did the same, stretching a bit before he made his way to the sound system to put on an old favorite of them.

Amelié's ears piqued at the sound of the intro of Swan Lake, which made her smile, and as her brother came back to stand next to her, she took his hands as they slipped into their positions.

They flashed each other a wink, as they always did before starting their routine, and it brought a smile to his face to see that his sister had not missed a step.

Soon enough they were gliding through the room like they hadn't done anything else for the last five years and as the last song came to a close, Rémy picked up his sister and carried her into a low crouch as she let herself fall back, both of them smiling at each other as the final notes played.

From the entrance there was a polite applause, and in an instant they turned their heads towards it, seeing Olivia and Lena standing there with barely contained giggles.

Rémy and Amelié stood back up and hugged each other before making their way over to their lovers. "How much of that did you see?" Amelié asked a bit defensively.

"Enough to know that you two should be professional dancers. That was amazing." Olivia said honestly, and the fact that those spandex really brought out her lover's impressive package was something she would keep to herself for now.

Lena noticed too and smirked at her best friend. "I must say Rémy. I get why you always dance in private, Hana would have a heart attack seeing that much of what you are packing, and I am sure Angela would never look you straight in the eye again. Those spandex hide nothing."

He smiled at her. "That's true, but I wonder why you focus on me while your girlfriend is wearing something similar."

Lena smiled at that. "I noticed, and I have to say that you absolutely edible love." She said with almost a carnal grin.

Amelié blushed at that. "Not a lot of people have seen me and Rémy like this in a long time, cherí, but with the right motivation I can be persuaded to wear this for you in private, without the skirt of course, that will only slow us down."

Lena grinned at her lover and nodded at her. "What about you mi amore. What would I have to do to see you in that outfit more often?" Olivia asked with a smile.

He smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. "I think you know love, but it is good that you two are here. We need to talk about the training session this afternoon."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It's complete shite who Morrison has put against us. This will be a recipe for disaster." Lena said as she took a seat on one of the benches with Olivia while Rémy and Amelié got them all a bottle of water.

"What's going on cherí. What is with about this training session?" Amelié asked softly once the siblings had taken a seat.

"That was the thing I wanted to talk to you about after our dance. Every month there are sparring sessions between the agents of Overwatch. It is six on six, and this time Lena and I are captaining a team, we were hoping that you and Olivia would join us for this. Angela will be our healer and if Lena is okay with it, I would like to ask Hana to be our front line. As for who we are facing, that is where the problem lies. The team is led by Reinhardt and Jesse Mccree, who still blame you for what happened to that bastard, furthermore they have Pharah, who still blames you for the death of her mother and the Shimada brothers, who are no fans of yours. The only one on your side seems to be their intended healer Lucio. He is pretty laid back about everything." Rémy explained with a soft smile.

"So the chance that they will try to really hurt me is pretty big?" Amelié asked softly.

He smiled at her. "They may certainly try, but you as Overwatch' best sniper will certainly be able to keep hidden, especially in the environment we are doing battle in."

"Does that mean you already picked without me?" Lena asked a bit offended.

He smiled at her. "I was kind of forced to by Morrison, but I think you'll like it. I chose King's Row. Plenty of room for all of us to work our specific talents and to make sure especially Rein can't do as much damage."

Lena harrumphed at that. "You should have consulted me first though, even if I agree with everything you just said, and to make it up to me, you're going to ask Hana, without making her blush.

Rémy nodded and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Lena, but like I said Morrison kind of blindsided me with it yesterday when you and Amé were with Angela for that check-up, there was really no way to consult with you up front, and as for me asking Hana without making her blush, we both know that is impossible."

Lena grinned at that. "I know, that is why I already asked Zarya, and she was fine with being our front line, because as much as I love to see Hana embarrassed, we could use a bit more mobile front line, especially in Kings Row."

Rémy smiled at that. "That's true, but admit that you would have loved to see me embarrass myself in front of Hana, especially in these clothes."

Lena giggled at him. "I would have let you change first, because if Hana saw you like this, she would faint the moment you uttered a word. Those pants especially leave nothing to the imagination."

Sombra smiled at that. "I know right, I love it." She said as she pressed herself against her lover.

"You should have seen him when he went through puberty, when he had trouble controlling his urges even more." Amelié said with a smile.

Rémy blushed at that. "Don't tell me you've had a hard on for your sister, mi amore." Olivia said with a giggle.

"Of course I did, name me one boy who hasn't at one point in his life. Even a blind man can see how beautiful Amelié is, so I have no shame in admitting that I had a crush on her in my youth." He said softly.

Amelié smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are at least honest, mon frere, and there is nothing wrong to having a crush on your older sister."

He smiled at her. "I think we can safely say that I've gotten over that crush, mon sœur." He said as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist.

Amelié only smiled and nodded as she did the same to Lena. "Come cherí, let's leave the lovebirds to their canoodling while we go and grab some breakfast. I don't I can witness their carnal activities again."

Lena grinned as Amelié put her clothes back on, flashing her best friend a wink over her shoulder as they left.

"Don't forget Lena, Prep room at noon." He said with a similar grin.

Lena only nodded and followed her girlfriend out of the gym, leaving her best friend alone with his girlfriend.

"So mi amore. Did you have fun with your sister?" Olivia asked with a smile as she straddled him.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "We did, it was long overdue that we danced together, and I would have expected her to be more rusty, for a lack of a better word. But she didn't miss a step."

She smiled at her lover. "I'm glad you two took some time to spend this time together. I can imagine it was long overdue."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "It was, and thank you for giving us that time. Did you and Lena have fun as well?" He asked with a soft smile.

"We bonded some, but her personality takes a bit of getting used to after Talon, but I certainly heard some stories that I want some explanations on." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everyone but my sister has that issue. Lena is more often than not referred to as Overwatch' little ray of sunshine, and ninety-nine percent of the time she is exactly that. Always helping people by cheering them up or just by lending a helping hand. She helped me get settled into my role as an Overwatch agent when I came here and I have seen her do the same for many others over the years, and I am sure if you let her, she would do the same for you, and I would gladly tell you anything about me you want to know." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "As much as I would like her to help me if I am feeling down, I would rather have that person be the one I love."

He smiled and deepened the kiss as he let his hand roam over her gorgeous ass, making her moan against his lips. "Do you really want to start something now, my love?" She asked huskily.

"Not really, I would rather wait until we are done with the sparring match. I just want to make out with my gorgeous girlfriend for a bit in one of the two places we will not be disturbed." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and cupped his groin. "It is a shame we can't do anything more, I would love to see how far this material stretches."

He smiled at that. "Far enough that I can get a full erection and my tights can still hold it."

She smiled at that. "May I test that out in our bedroom tonight?"

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Of course you can, I just will not be held responsible for any ruined underwear."

"I can live with that. We can always go shopping in a few days to compensate." She said with a soft smile.

Rémy smiled at her. "We shall see what happens tonight. I think we better get back so I can get changed. It will be hard enough to stop Reinhardt and Mccree from attacking Amé on sight in my normal gear, it will be downright impossible to do that in these tights."

Sombra smiled and got off her lover, so he could give his erection time to flag and she could compose herself as well. She considered herself an expert tease, and for the first time in her life she had found someone who could give as well as he could receive and she found it refreshing to say the least.

…

Around noon their entire team was in their Prep room, with everyone in their battle uniforms, including Amelié who had an updated version of her Talon uniform on, colored in the black, gold and silver of Overwatch, and Lena had a very difficult time keeping her eyes off of her girlfriend, especially when she was leaning over the table to look at the map and she had the best view in the room.

Sombra had also received an updated version of her preferred coat and body armor, now lined with gold and silver accents and an Overwatch logo sitting on her chest. Rémy had a similar problem as his best friend, since his girlfriend's outfit also did not leave much to the imagination, and the way she was perched in his lap did not do good things to his control.

Amelié on her turn couldn't help but grin at her lover. "Cherí, we're waiting for you." She said with a teasing tone.

Lena blushed and cleared her throat. "Yes, well, the way I see it, we can go for a pretty straight forward approach, it is a simple objective defense instead of a payload that needs to be escorted and there are plenty of points we can secure to make sure the other team does not break through. We'll set up a bottleneck here and have Amelié surely can find a spot on the balconies and rooftops to take out targets from there. We can use Zarya's unique abilities to block off a part of the first entry point. Rémy and I will hold off anyone that comes through those first lines of defense while Sombra can hack her way through their team, and I think that with Angela's mobility healing will also not be a problem. Here is what is going to be a problem. Four out of six members of that team have a grudge, personal or otherwise against Amelié and especially Reinhardt and Jesse will try and take her out as soon as possible. We have to try and make sure that doesn't happen, because I think they will not stop if she is down."

"We'll protect everyone Lena, and after this training session I will have a good with them both about what really happened to my sister back then and that it will be in their best interest to leave her alone." Rémy said with a smile.

Lena smiled at him. "I am sure you will, but that will not help us in this training session. We need to protect everyone as good as we can and the objective at the same time."

He nodded and took another look at their now drawn out battle plan. "With this set up I think we will win this as long as nothing untoward will happen, but I can't promise that Genji and I will not lock up with each other, but If it does we will improvise. We can't plan for everything after all, but with this team and its diversity of skills, we can win against them. Jesse and Reinhardt have chosen their team mostly on grudges against us, or who they think is the best in the role, while our team is a lot more diverse."

Lena smiled at that. "Does anyone have any questions or suggestions, otherwise we can relax a little before the battle."

"Only one, are we on the attacking side or the defensive side?" Angela asked softly.

"We're defending this time. Morrison knows how we are on attack and we always win that. He just wants to see what happens when we are on the defense." Rémy said as he wrapped his arms around Sombra's waist.

Sombra smiled and rested her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Are you nervous about today love?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm not, excited is a better word. It has been a while since I had the opportunity to use my skills and as much fun as it is to hack Torbjörn's equipment, it gets a bit tedious at times."

He smiled at that. "I can understand that cherí, but I think after today both Torbjörn and Winston will want your help with some things. Most people are still a bit wary of you."

She only smiled and kissed him. "As long as we are okay, and we have the support of our friends, nothing else matters to me. You are more than enough entertainment for me." She said with a wink.

He blushed slightly at that as Lena and Amelié came up to them. "Aren't you just the cutest couple in the Watchpoint." Lena said with a giggle.

"That title has already been taken by you and my sister, to which I now have to say the obvious, you look great in those colors Amé."

Amelié blushed at that. "Merci, mon frere, but I could say the same about you. I have never seen you in your uniform before."

He smiled at her. "You've always had a thing for people in uniform." He said with a wink.

She pouted slightly at that. "I wish I could remember, most things are still a bit hazy."

He kissed Sombra on the cheek and whispered something in her ear, after which the latina got off his lap and he hugged his sister. "We will sit down soon and we will all try and make sense of the things you do and do not remember. Torbjörn can probably help as well, you two were good friends before everything happened."

She smiled at that. "I would like that brother. I would love nothing more than to remember everything that has been stolen from me. I miss so much of our childhood that I sometimes doubt it happened at all, but then I see you smile and I know it did."

He smiled at her. "I knew it was risky to let you see me before we had the okay, but I am so glad Lena and I defied orders that one time. I've missed you Amé, so much." He said softly.

"And I have missed you, mon frere, more than anything in the world." She said in a similar tone.

Lena pressed herself against her girlfriend's back. "And don't forget that I will always be by your side, luv. I don't know what to do without you in my life."

She smiled at the brunette as she turned around. "Merci, cherí. That means a lot to me." She said before kissing Lena softly.

The bubbly brunette blushed a little and buried her head in her lover's chest, which at Lena's height was exactly between her breasts. "I don't think this will help your embarrassment much, cherí, nor is it good for my control right now."

Lena quickly pulled back and her blush darkened even further. "I've never known you to be so tongue tied Suße. Are you okay?" Angela asked as she walked up to the two couples.

"Only Amelié and Rémy have that ability, it must be the genes." The brunette muttered softly.

Angela smiled at that. "Well, you might have a point there, but it is time to go. It is time for our final preparations."

They nodded and followed the blonde to their side of the battlefield, while Rémy checked his numerous knives for the last time.

"How are those knives going to help us against an armored man like Reinhardt?" Sombra asked out genuine curiosity.

He only smiled at her. "Look at that column, my love, and see what happens, I'm going to hit it right in the center of the third joint."

She nodded and watched as he threw one of his longer knives at the column in question, the knife spearing through it and sticking into another stone on the other side up to the hilt. "That's how, my love. All of my weapons have been treated with a special alloy that makes them super sharp and indestructible. They can cut through anything."

"Does that mean they could have done the same to me if we had actually fought back in Paris?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "It has only been added a couple of weeks ago, so no, they wouldn't have done that to you."

She breathed a sigh of relief at his words. "Thank God, I am glad I never got to find out how accurate you could have been with those knives of yours before today." She said with a soft smile.

He only smiled at that. "Let's just say that I am very close to being able to pinning a fly to the wall with my knives. I would hate to brag."

She playfully bumped her hips with his and made her way over to one of the side entrances, so she could get into position more easy.

Lena quickly distributed the earpieces they were going to use to communicate during this battle before she gave her girlfriend a deep kiss, who after flashing the Brit a wink found a spot up top so she could get to the balconies and stay out of sight easier, which would be a big advantage in the early stages of this match. Rémy, Angela and Zarya took up their position at the main entrance, while Lena took her spot at the other side entrance opposite from Sombra.

"Good afternoon everyone, once again I want to stress that this is merely practice, no one, and I do mean no one is to injure the opposition in such a way that it will be malicious intent. Anyone in violation of this will be suspended from service. We are all fighting for the same goal and we need everyone to be on the same side, with that said, good luck to everyone." Morrison said through the speakers before a buzzer rang to indicate the start of the match.

…

The moment the doors opened they could already see Pharah flying up towards the first point, which is what they expected and had planned for.

Rémy had studied Pharah's armor extensively and knew exactly where to hit her to ground her at least for a little while and he figured that his girlfriend could do the rest.

He waited patiently for her to be in position before he activated his single eyed visor for more accuracy. He then threw his knife and grinned as it hit one of her fuel tanks, which forced her to land.

From the corner of his eye he saw the slight shimmer of his girlfriend making her way around the enemy team.

They then quickly secured the objective and waited as the telltale signs of heavy armor closed in on them. "Here they come, get ready everyone." Lena said mostly through their earpieces.

Rémy took out a few extra knives and glanced up through his visor, seeing his sister well hidden on one of the rooftops.

To keep to their strategy Zarya waited until the last possible moment to fire one of her gravity rounds, locking both Reinhardt and Mccree in place.

Soon enough there was the telltale sound of Amelié reworked sniper rifle and they could see Hanzo Shimada with a good sized bullet wound in his left shoulder, and from the corner of his eye he saw his sister zipping across the battlefield to a new vantage point. Rémy didn't have a lot of time to watch because he heard another telltale sound of shuriken coming his way, deflecting all three of them with one of his knives.

Genji and he had some sort of a rivalry going on since they were both swordsmen in their own way, and every chance they got, they would spar against each other, and today would be no different. The two men squared up and Rémy took two of his longer knives, which were more like short swords than actual knives.

They quickly locked blades and moved almost too quickly for human eyes to follow, and as Lena smiled at him, she focused her attention on the rest of the team, blinking around the battlefield to do as much damage as she could.

Since their plan was well thought out, they soon controlled the first point, and while Lena and Rémy covered their rear, they all hurried to the last control point, one that would work in their favor again, and it seemed that at least for now Reinhardt and Mccree were obeying Morrison's orders on not hurting anyone too badly.

Amelié was thoroughly enjoying herself, taking her time to get used to the weight of her gun again and how her new implants functioned with her abilities. She loved being able to see her lover zip through the battlefield and not for the first time she wondered how they could ever have been at opposite sides.

Suddenly she heard a voice to her right, followed by two bright blue dragons that were rapidly coming her way. "Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"

Seeing only two options, she leaped down from the balcony, while she at the same time shot a bullet towards the source of the voice.

She was just a fraction to late to shoot her grapple hook out and she landed awkwardly on her ankle, at the same time the same buzzer that started this battle ended it all and it didn't take two seconds before she saw the blue streaks of her girlfriend coming towards her, while her brother nimbly leaped down from a rooftop.

Looming above her was one of the Shimada brothers, who held a hand out to help her back to her feet. "You fought well, not many have been able to hit me twice in the same fight.

She merely smiled as she got up with his help, making sure to keep off her ankle a bit while Lena came to support her. "Are you okay luv?" Lena asked softly.

"I'll be fine, cherí. I am sure Angela can heal me up quickly enough." She said with a bit of a pained smile.

Rémy was also quickly by her side. "Let's get you to the medical bay then, and no, you are not going to walk. You used to give me piggyback rides, and now I will return that favor."

She blushed as he picked her up with ease and positioned her onto his back, quickly making his way to the medical bay with both Olivia and Lena following.

Hanzo, Jesse and Reinhardt were also following at a more of a reasonable distance, with Angela falling in step next to them. "I do hope Amelié has proved herself now to you two. There has always been more going on then we knew and since spending time with her, I have only seen a caring woman."

"Some people are masters at manipulation Angela. She will reveal her true colors in the end." Reinhardt said matter of factly.

Angela merely sighed softly at that, choosing not to comment on that right now. There were more important things to deal with right now, like making sure that everyone was okay again.

When they arrived in her domain, she turned to everyone. "Rein and Jesse, could you take a seat for now, your injuries are the least severe so you will be okay with a few stitches."

They nodded and took a seat on one of the benches while Angela made her way over to Hanzo, who had two bullet wounds from Amelié's rifle.

She patched him up with wound foam and used her staff to speed up the healing for a bit. "It will be sensitive for a while, and there might be some stiffness in the morning. If anything else comes up, don't hesitate to come and see me."

Hanzo nodded and bowed. "Arigato, Dr. Ziegler." He said before taking his leave.

She smiled at his retreating form and then turned to Amelié. "Can you put any pressure on your ankle or is that impossible?"

"I can put a little pressure on it, but not too much. It is not broken is it?" Amelié asked softly.

Angela carefully pulled off the combat boots and inspected the woman's ankle thoroughly, smiling when she felt it was not broken. "It is not broken, just heavily sprained. I can fix this easily." She said as she aimed her staff at Amelié's ankle, the yellow glow enveloping the woman.

Amelié smiled as it washed over her, and her ankle felt better by the moment. "Merci Angela. It would have been a bit awkward if Rémy had to carry me everywhere for a couple of days."

Angela smiled at her. "It's okay Amelié, it's my job to look after people when they are injured, and since I have seen how you and Lena haven't separated since the battle ended, I can take a guess how tonight will end up, and far be it from me to come between that any more than I already have."

Amelié blushed a little at that, since she knew the blonde was right and as she slowly got off the table after Angela had switched off her staff, she had to smile at the fact that any remnants of pain had vanished. "While I think we'll be asleep by the time we get back to our room, I appreciate the thought. Did you need us for anything else or are we free to go? I think there is someone who wants a word with you." She said as she nodded her head in the direction of where Pharah was standing.

Now it was Angela's turn to blush. "Yes, we are done here, but try to take it ease for a couple of days. It will be tender for a while."

The two women nodded and made their way towards the exit, and after Rémy had given Angela a hug, he and Olivia followed them out.

After patching up Reinhardt and Jesse, who both suffered very minor injuries, she turned her attention on the beautiful young woman now standing in front of her. "Could I talk to you for a bit Angela?" Pharah asked softly.

 **Translations**

 **Salut mon frere. Es-tu prêt pour aujourd'hui? -** Hello brother. Are you ready for today?

 **Bien sûr sœur, cela fait trop longtemps que nous avons dansé ensemble. -** Of course sister, it has been too long since we have danced together.


	9. Medical Emergency

**Redemption**

 **C9: Medical Emergency**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know I said that one of the pairings would be Pharah/Mercy, but I've noticed there are almost no stories with Moira/Mercy, so that is why this chapter goes the way it goes. Also, I'm kind of getting back on track with this and I will try for one chapter a month. Having said that, have a nice read, and I will see you for the next one.**

This would be it, the talk Angela had dreaded for so long. "Of course Fareeha, what can I do for you?" The blonde asked with a smile.

The dark haired woman took a deep breath before she started. "I still remember what I promised you all those years ago, but I hope you don't hold it against me if I take that back. You see, I've met someone else recently and I really like her."

Angela smiled at her. "Of course I don't mind Fareeha. You were young and you had a crush. I completely understand. I am way to old for you anyway."

Fareeha smiled at her. "You are not old Angela. I am sure someone will love you like you deserve to be loved, be it a man or a woman. I will never judge you, and I will always be your friend."

Angela smiled and gave her a friendly hug. "I appreciate that Fareeha, and I am blessed to have your friendship, but having said that, I am curious on who has captured your heart."

She blushed a little at that. "To be very honest it should not be a that much of a surprise. It is Brigitte, Torbjörn's daughter. We struck up conversation in the gym and before either of us knew it, we had a date planned. I really can't believe how quickly it went."

Angela smiled at that. "I think it's cute, and your mother would say the same if she were here."

"I doubt it, but there is no way of knowing since Amelié killed her, and I have made peace with that a long time ago." Fareeha said softly.

Angela smiled and nodded at her. "That's true, but I am sure once she regains those memories, she will apologize for that, it might take a while though."

Fareeha nodded and smiled at her before she took her leave, leaving Angela to her paperwork, which at this point was mostly the report for the training session they just had.

"Doctor Ziegler, please report to the Commander's office with haste." Athena said in her usual monotone voice.

"Tell him I am on my way Athena." She said with a soft sigh, probably knowing what this was about.

Walking out of her office, not even having changed into her regular clothes yet, she made her way to Morrison's office.

In Lena's room, the Guillard siblings and their lovers had decided to make it a movie night together, with the two couples cuddled up under blankets with their significant other.

"You know, we should really ask Morisson if we could polish off some of our vacation days soon. France is lovely this time of year." Rémy said with a soft smile.

Lena smiled at him. "And what would we do in France, Rémy?" She asked softly.

"Well, we have been talking about showing Amé our childhood home, and I would love to show it to my future sister-in-law and my future wife. I would even dare say that you will absolutely love it." He said with a grin.

Amelié smiled and kissed her bubbly girlfriend softly. "I will have to agree with Rémy there, from the things that I remember I know you will love it, especially my old bedroom, presuming that it is still intact." She said with a questioning look to her brother.

"Please Amé, you would chase me through the house if I laid a pillow wrong in your room. I have left it exactly how you left it, with the obvious things of your time with Gérard taken out, I've ritually burned those."

Amelié smiled at that. "Merci. I don't think I could handle seeing anything related to him."

He merely smiled as he pulled Olivia into his lap, who in the meantime had already gotten even more comfortable by stealthily removing her pants, so she could grind against him a little. She was really curious about how he would be when teased in company.

Since Lena and Amelié were already thoroughly invested in Lena's favorite movie, he smiled at his lover. "Don't start something you can't finish love, because I am not shy about doing the same to you." He whispered in her ear as he let his hand glide down her abdomen and into her panties, rubbing small circles around her clit.

Refusing to accept defeat this time she leaned back against him and kissed him softly. "I will not lose this mi amore, I can be very subtle."

He smirked at that. "I may have an idea that will be beneficiary to both of us. If you can wait a little while, Lena will get up to get some tissues, I have watched this one with her a thousand times and it always happens at the same point in the movie, and Amé will probably use that time to pour us some drinks. Then I will give you a big surprise, and besides I have told you how close Lena and I are, we have no shame between us."

She pouted a little but decided to wait none the less, although he didn't remove his hand from her panties, but now keeping his fingers stationary.

As predicted Lena paused the movie after half an hour and quickly made her way to her bedroom, while Amelié indeed got up to refill their wine.

Knowing that this was their chance, Rémy peeled aside his lover's panties and lifted her on his now freed erection, both of them knowing just being in this position would be enough to give them both pleasure with minimal movement. "How scandalous of you mi amore, but I would be lying if I didn't love it." She whispered in his ear.

"I know you do, cherí, and I love this as well. This is the first time I get to release some adrenaline after one of those training sessions." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled at him as Lena and Amelié came back. "You are looking a bit flushed, mon frere. Is everything alright?"

He smiled at her. "I'm okay ma sœur, Olivia was teasing me a little."

She quirked a perfect eyebrow at that. "If that is all, I'm sure you will have a retort as soon as you two are alone again."

He just smiled at her as she refilled their glasses before retaking her seat.

Soon after Lena returned and after giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, she resumed the movie, neither woman paying attention to the two lovers on the other couch.

After a little while Sombra got off him, wanting to take this further later tonight. "Later love, tonight I have a surprise for you." She said with a wink.

He smiled and kissed her softly as they focused more on each other than they were on the movie. "Already looking forward to it, my love."

Sombra smiled and kissed him softly, straddling him so that she could press herself against her lover, the two forgetting for a moment where they were.

"Agents Guillard, Oxton and Colomar, please report to the briefing room in full combat gear in one hour." Athena said just as Lena put in another movie.

"A mission so late at night? That's not happened for a while." Rémy said softly.

Lena smiled at him. "It is probably another last minute lead Morrison got, so we'd better get ready, so you two better pull your pants up." She said with a wink.

"I should have known you would notice." Rémy said with a smile.

Lena giggled at that. "Since Sombra sat higher than you when I came back, it was a dead giveaway, but since I was in a similar situation with your sister, I don't really mind, as long as you don't make a mess. We've known each other for so long that there can be no shame between us."

Rémy smiled at that as he pulled his pants back up, which got a quirked eyebrow from Tracer. "You might have seen my dick plenty of times, but I'd rather spare my sister that experience."

"What is this I hear about you and my brother, cherí. Have you been keeping things from me?" Amelié asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Tracer blushed at that. "It is not really a topic that we discussed before, luv. But I have told you that we've had a lot of sleepovers after missions where we were both too exhausted to move, so he showered here plenty of times, and as I said, we have no shame between us, not since that time we woke up in bed together, which I have told you about, I believe."

"I think I would remember that, cherí, and I am very sure you didn't." Amelié said with a smile.

Rémy smiled at his sister. "Allow me to answer that ma sœur. Lena and I went out one night and were so tired and tipsy that we shared a bed, and since I think you know how your girlfriend prefers to sleep and how I prefer to sleep, it was a little bit awkward when we woke up, but I promise you nothing happened, besides me threatening her ex-girlfriend in that bar."

Amelié looked critically at her lover, seeing nothing but truth in her eyes. "I believe you when you say that. But I want you to promise me cherí, even if it is embarrassing, I want you to tell me. I've had enough people keeping secrets from me."

Tracer nodded and kissed her girlfriend. "I promise, I just figured you wouldn't want to know those things about your brother."

She smiled at that. "Like you, we are not shy. I remember how we used to sleep together in the same bed all the time, and as you may have noticed, we like not wearing anything to bed."

Lena blushed brightly at that. "Perhaps, but I don't think you have seen him in his full morning glory, which even I must admit is very impressive."

Amelié smiled at that. "Well mon frere, you were never shy to show it, so as your older sister, I want to see it too, since my girlfriend has seen it too."

He shared a look with Olivia, who only grinned. "You heard your sister, mi amore. Show them what they are missing."

He sighed softly and fished his still hard cock out of his pants, getting a slight gasp from his sister. "Mon Dieux, that is huge. If I didn't like girls and you weren't my brother I would love to feel that for myself, but that privilege is seemingly reserved for Olivia."

"Merci, ma sœur. I have never heard a complaint from my lover." He said with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled proudly at that. "Indeed you haven't, and I don't think you will ever hear any complaints about the size of your cock."

He just smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you love, but before this comes to a recollection of Lena and my most embarrassing moments, I think we better go and change, so my sister and Lena can do the same."

Olivia nodded and flashed the two woman a wink before the pair left, leaving the two women to their own devices.

…

An hour later the four Agents stepped into the Briefing Room, where the Commander and Angela were already present.

Morrison nodded in greeting and darkened the room to the outside. "This mission I am sending you five on is a very important one. Earlier today I have been contacted by an old Agent of Overwatch currently in the employ of Talon. She wants out of the organization and has asked me for amnesty, and I have granted it to her. The reason I am sending you five is because I expect a Talon ambush, and I simply do not trust Reinhardt or Mccree to not shoot our target on sight."

"Who is the target?" Amelié asked softly, almost wearily.

Morrison sighed softly, having expected this question. "It is Moira O'Deorain, and I am well aware of what she has done at Talon, but she has asked for a chance to explain herself, because I feel she is in a similar situation as you were, Ms. Guillard."

Amelié nodded at that. "I will hear her out once we are back." She said softly.

"Very well, then there is one more matter to be attended to. This will be your first mission with Overwatch, you will need a call sign. Have you given this any thought?" Morrison asked.

Amelié nodded at him. "I have actually, and I chose something that fits my new life and my connection to my brother. I have chosen Noir."

"Very well, we can work with that, and if I might be so bold, it fits you perfectly. I will have a jet ready for you in ten minutes. It will take you to Ireland where Moira has taken refuge. She is in our safe house in Dublin and the code word is Shepherd's Pie." Morrison said in dismissal.

They nodded and saluted before they made their way to the Armory, so that they could get their weapons and make their final preparations.

In the armory, Torbjörn's raised voice was clearly audible as he 'discussed something with his newest colleague. "I've helped engineer and built those damn robots, and I tell you, if one has broken free from its programming, it needs to be destroyed."

The woman he was shouting against smiled at him. "Mr. Lindholm, I understand where you are coming from, but I have seen the Bastion unit able to act peaceful after breaking its programming with my own eyes."

Torbjörn scowled behind his beard. "First of all, it is Torbjörn. Mr. Lindholm was my father, and secondly, Ms. Vaswani. I will not believe you until I see it for myself, and since I will not have one of those killing machines here, it will forever remain an unanswered question."

The woman named Satya Vaswani, also known as Symmetra smiled at the blonde dwarf. "We might find a working Bastion that is not under its killing protocols at some point, so until then, let us agree to disagree."

Hearing the door hiss open, the pair looked to the entrance. "Ah, if it isn't Overwatch' mother hen and the four misfits. What can we do for you?"

Tracer smiled at him. "Hello to you too Torb. We just came to get our weapons. We have a mission to go on in ten minutes."

The blonde dwarf nodded as he and Symmetra made their way to the back, coming back a minute later with Amelié's rifle, Angela's staff, Tracer's pistols, Rémy's knives and gloves and Sombra's Uzi and stealth generator.

When the pair came back, still bickering about the Bastion unit and placed the items on the counter, the five quickly did their checks and equipped themselves, bidding goodbye to the pair as they made their way to the hangar.

"I do hope Morrison's expected ambush is not going to happen, we deserve a simple pickup mission from time to time." Lena said softly.

Rémy smiled at her. "Since our last missions were eventually simple pick ups, I think we should go into this prepared, and do some investigation before the rendezvous. The safe house in Dublin is in open territory and we need to make sure we have the advantage if there is an ambush."

Lena sighed softly at that. "I guess our last pick up was pretty easy in the end." She said with a loving smile to Amelié.

Amelié smiled at her lover. "Are you saying that I am easy, ma cherí?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow

"Of course not, but you have to admit that the attraction between us was pretty much instantaneous, so that made the mission easy. I knew you were trouble from the first moment I laid eyes on you." Lena said with a wink.

Amelié smiled at that. "And here we are in the same bed every night, its seems you have a knack for getting into trouble, cherí."

Lena giggled at that. "You knew that as well luv, but I think we are a perfect match for each other because of that."

Amelié smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly. "And still you say that we are the cutest couple. I think this proves the opposite." Rémy said with a grin.

Sombra slapped his arm softly. "Don't mi amore. Let them be cute. It is not like we are any better, or more subtle about it."

"I swear I will get the hose if you keep this up. We have a mission to focus on." Angela said flustered.

They grinned at the blonde. "Some day soon we will be able to say the same to you, Angela. I can feel it in my gut." Rémy said with a smile.

The blonde blushed at that, knowing that would be true sooner than they thought, but chose to keep quiet for now.

Both Rémy and Lena knew that look though, and there was something the blonde was not telling them.

The jet was already waiting for them and as they made their way on board, Amelié stepped up to her brother. "Since we have a little while, perhaps we could talk a little. It has been too long."

He nodded and gave his girlfriend a kiss before he and Amelié took a seat a little bit away from the others, while Sombra and Lena took this time to talk as well.

"What did you want to talk about ma sœur." He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "I want to know what really happened. No more bullshit. I deserve to know what happened."

"You do, and we now have plenty of time to talk about this. It all started when that bastard Gérard pressured you into living with him and he started beating you. When I found out I immediately moved you in with me and I threatened to kill him if he tried it again. A few weeks after that he proposed and to this day I don't know why you said yes. After your wedding he was right back to his old games and when I beat him within an inch of his life I made sure you would be rid of him permanently by getting you to one of our family's mansions. The night before you were supposed to leave, you were kidnapped and he busted you out a few days later. That night you killed him and disappeared for three years. I should have ended him before then, because then all of this would have been avoided." Rémy said softly.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you mon frere. I have some shards of memories that I have managed to piece together with Lena and Angela, but to hear how it led up to everything, is even better to know, but I think the reason why I married him will always be a mystery, I can't even remember his face, but I do think that if you had kept me safe, I would've never met Lena."

He smiled at that. "I'm sure you would have at some point. You and Lena was not a chance meeting. She was a bridesmaid at your wedding after all. I am sure you two would've found each other at some point."

Amelié smiled and cuddled up to him like she used to do when they were younger. "I doubt it, because you know what our plan was when we were younger. Lena went into the military when she was young and we were focused on our dancing. It was not meant to be in that case, and you also would not have met Olivia."

He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "That's most definitely true, but I am surprised that you remember those things from our youth."

She blushed a little. "Everything involving you or our parents has slowly been coming back to me, I remember everything up to the time I got involved with that man, from there it is a total blank."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe we can let Angela take a look at that, and we should sit down with Torbjörn at some point. He might remember things that I have forgotten."

"Your memory was always impeccable. What happened to you while I was gone?" She asked softly, almost dreading the answer.

He sighed softly and repositioned them a bit so that he could hold her closer, he needed that from his big sister right now. "I went off the deep end Amé. I tried everything to get you back. I killed so many people who I thought had a sliver of information about your whereabouts, but I don't regret any of it. I just wanted to get my Amé back.

"We have both done terrible things, ma frere. But what matters is that we are together again, and I promise to never let you go again. Perhaps after all of this is over we should just retire to the Château together with Lena and Olivia." She said with a smile.

He nodded at that. "You feel the same thing I have then? That something bigger is going on."

She nodded and leaned against him. "Just before I was sent on that mission to London, Reaper stepped in to stop my last scheduled reset. He has never done that before, for anyone, so why would he do that for me?"

Rémy smiled at her. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we are going to have a talk with Morrison soon. He and Reaper were best friends before everything got fucked. He might know more, and if he proves uncooperative, we'll make him cooperate."

"So vicious. I like this side of you, mon frere, but you are right. We should go and have a talk with the Commander. If he is using us for something I want to know what. No one is going to fuck me over again." She said softly.

He nodded at her as they finally relaxed a little, and they really couldn't help falling asleep soon after.

…

A few hours later the plane set down in the fields near Dublin, its five passengers disembarking with a bit of strain of their faces. Long flights were never fun, and Lena and Olivia were a bit miffed that their lovers had fallen asleep together, although they understood the necessity of their talk, and Lena of course couldn't resist snapping a picture of the sleeping siblings. They looked absolutely adorable and could be used against them at some point.

They made their way into the city in silence, keeping to the shadows a little as they made their way to the safe house, keeping a close eye on their surroundings.

As the safe house location came into view, they first did a preliminary check of their surroundings, mapping out the best locations for an ambush if it were to happen.

Rémy and Amelié paired off, while Angela joined Lena and Olivia. "What do you think Amé. Would Talon plan an ambush like this for an asset?" He asked softly.

She shook her head at that. "Non, they would send a single operative they know can bring someone back and gather the necessary information, so normally that would be me or Reaper."

A cloud of black smoke appeared in front of them, forming into Reaper. "Widowmaker, how quaint you speak about me in front of your friends."

Rémy growled and pulled out two knives in each hand. "Cut the crap Reyes. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Behind his mask Reaper quirked a burned eyebrow. "I am here to make sure you get Moira out of here, and to get you alone. I hope you remember what I asked of you a few months ago, Widow."

"I remember perfectly, putain, and stop calling me Widow. I am Noir and you will address me as such, now what is this favor you want of me, and you better tell us the fucking truth, or we will find a way to filet you." Amelié said with a growl.

Reaper smirked at her. "Very good, I can use that, and your favor is quite easy. One day soon I will play a name into your hands and you two will kill that person, it is as easy as that."

Noir and Onyx both quirked an eyebrow at that. "So that's it. One kill for you, and you will leave us the fuck alone after that." He asked suspiciously.

"I will, and I promise it is not anyone you care about, you two probably want this guy dead as much as I do, but for now, go and get Moira out of here and make sure to let Mercy look her over." He said with a growl before disappearing.

The siblings shared a bemused look. "Well that wasn't cryptic at all. Let's go back to the others and go and get ourselves a doctor to safety, but we do need to have a talk with Morrison once we get back." Amelié said with a smile.

He nodded and led her back through the alley back to their rendezvous point, where Tracer, Sombra and Mercy were waiting for them.

"We're clear all around, we didn't find anything out of the ordinary. In my opinion it is safe to extract Moira." Rémy said softly.

Angela nodded at that. "I'll go and get her alone. She might respond better to just me."

"As much as I hate to say this, it might be better if you do. We'll set up a perimeter just in case." Tracer said with a smile.

Angela nodded and made her way to the safe house, knocking softly. "Your Shepherd's Pie is here."

The door opened to a slit. "Is that you Angela?" A female voice asked softly.

The blonde smiled at her old student. "Yes Suße, it's me. Are you going to invite me in?"

The door opened a bit more and Angela slipped inside, the two women hugging each other closely when the door was closed behind them. "I've missed you so much, Angela. Can you ever forgive me for leaving the way I did?"

Angela smiled at the red haired woman. "Of course I do. I just want to know why Talon of all places."

"Honestly, they gave me funds and a space to continue my research. I was never involved or even consulted for those monstrous plans of theirs. You have to believe me." Moira said almost desperately.

Angela smiled at her and took a good look at her. "I do believe you Suße, but it seems your time at Talon has left its marks."

Moira sighed at that. "I know, and I hate what they did to me, but I hope you and I can work together to reverse them."

"I would love nothing more than to have you by my side again, it would be like old times again." Angela said softly.

Moira finally smiled at her. "Do you mean that in every sense, my Chocolate?"

Angela just smiled and kissed her. "Yes, in every single way, I am not afraid anymore to show my feelings to you. I've had a lot of help with that in recent years, and no, not in the way you think. There has never been anyone else."

Moira smiled and nodded. "I'm glad for that, but shall we continue this talk elsewhere, I am dying to get out of here."

Angela only smiled and gave her a last kiss before leading her outside where the others were waiting.

Moira gasped a little when she saw Amelié standing there, without the blue skin color Talon had forced on her, but other than that still looked as deadly as ever.

Amelié felt a sharp spike of pain in her head as she saw the woman again. She remember her being the one that cleaned her and cared for her through her early stages of the transformation into Widowmaker. "You, I remember you from my time at Talon." She said softly.

"I would expect nothing else. Talon's mind wipes let people keep their memories of Talon personnel." Moira said softly.

Amelié only nodded at her, but said nothing as she pulled Lena against her body.

"There is more that you should know. Before she left Overwatch, Moira and I were romantically involved, and we are going to continue that now that she is coming back." Angela said softly.

Lena smiled at her. "So all the times you turned me down, it was because of her? I can definitely understand it."

Angela smiled at her. "Thank you Lena, but we can all get to know Moira en route back to Gibraltar. The longer we are here in the open, the bigger the chance that things will go wrong."

They all nodded and made their way back to the jet, Olivia immediately claiming the hand of her lover. "I feel like I had too little contact with you today, so for the trip back you are mine." She said matter of factly.

He only smiled and kissed her "Of course, ma cherí. Sorry for ignoring you."

She smiled and did not let go of his hand until well after they had taken a seat in the jet again, where she cuddled up to him, and Lena did the same to Amelié.

…

Arriving back at the Watchpoint hours later led to a confrontation at the landing bay between the Commander and Mercy. "I have done an assessment in the field and I see no reason to put her in the holding cells. I will give her a full examination once I get her to the medical lab. Don't forget that she contacted you, Jack."

The Commander grumbled at that, but knew she was speaking the truth. "Fine, but she is your responsibility, and I expect a report on my desk as soon as possible." He said before turning to Amelié, Lena, Sombra and Rémy. "As for the rest of you, I expect the four of you in my office in half an hour."

The four nodded and saluted before hugging Angela and making their way to the cafeteria so they could get something to eat.

It was unexpectedly quiet in the mess and that gave them time to eat quietly, and especially Rémy and Amelié were a bit nervous, remembering the conversation with Reaper clearly.

The shared looks with each other were enough communication for now, because they were still that in tune with each other that they could communicate without words.

The half an hour passed too quickly for the siblings' liking, and they really weren't looking forward to walking into this conversation blind.

The moment they stepped into the office and had taken a seat, Morrison locked the door and blinded the windows, as well as dismissing Athena. "This will not be a regular debrief, in fact, this will not be a debrief at all. I knew there wouldn't be an ambush in Dublin and that this would be easy, but it was very much necessary. I will be very honest with you now and tell you that I have been working together with an inside man at Talon since Zurich. We have been on a mission to end the big boss of Talon once and for all, and after discussing this with him, we have decided to let all four of you in on this, but understand that no one else will know about this. All four of you will have specific tasks for this final mission and I need something from each of you. Sombra, you will find out who the big boss is and find out every bit of information we can. Lena, you will fly the jet we are going to use for this mission, it is a new model that I only trust you to fly. Rémy and Amelié, you are the ones that will carry out the assassination itself and I leave all preparation to you. Any and all information I have I will share with you in the coming days, once I find the time to get it in order."

"Permission to speak freely, Commander?" Rémy asked softly, with a tone Amelié had only heard once before in her life.

Morrison nodded at him, having noticed the tone as well.

"Why the actual fuck are you still in contact with Reaper, the same Reaper who basically cornered us in Dublin before pouring the same shit over us. You could have told us sooner, knowing what you do about our pasts, especially that of my sister. You knew my motivations about joining, and those still hold true, but I urge you to not ever withhold anything from us again." He said with a growl.

"Because Reaper is the only one that I can trust to be a reliable source of information inside Talon. We've been working on this for almost a decade already, and only now are we getting the information we need to end this. Once Talon is taken down, we can all breathe easy again. Until then we need to trust in Gabriel that he can find the information we need to end it." Morrison said softly.

Rémy took a calming breath, being helped by Olivia who was rubbing soothing circles on his back, and after a shared look with his best friend, his sister and his girlfriend, he answered. "Fine, we'll trust you on this, but we want to be kept up to speed with everything, and we want at least a week of vacation. There are some things we need to do if we are going to do this properly."

"I think I can allow the vacation, and I will have the information ready for you as soon as possible. I will send for you again when I have it in order. If you need anything from me, just ask and I will provide it. Once this is over I will make sure you are all well rewarded for your efforts, and now I hope you will excuse me, there is a lot I have to sort through."

They nodded and made their way outside, all four of them quiet as they made their way to their rooms. "We'll talk about this some more later, right now I think we have deserved the rest." Lena said softly.

They all nodded and hugged each other before entering their rooms, where both couples cuddled up to each other.


	10. Information and Preparation

**Redemption**

 **C10: Information and Preparation**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The weeks after their talk with Morrison was mostly filled with information gathering on Sombra's part, cross referencing everything Overwatch had with her lifted files from Talon, and she had found some promising leads that she had already shared with the Commander, who on his turn passed the relevant parts through to Reaper.

Rémy and Amelié spent a lot of their time training together, wanting to be ready for their mission when it came through, and for the first time Amelié saw what her brother had meant that he had done questionable things in his crusade to get her back.

He was absolutely ruthless even against the simulated Talon agents, slicing throats with a smirk on his face and striking from the shadows like a trained assassin. Sometimes she even didn't see where he came from.

Lena on her turn had gotten the top secret documents of the jet that was being developed, needing to read as much about it as she could. The new model was developed to be extremely fast and stealthy at the same time and would only hold four people including the pilot, and that made her think on exactly how deep this went, because any new jets Overwatch wanted to develop these days had to be sanctioned by a special branch of the United Nations, who were the only ones that knew of their continued activity. This was something she would have to ask Morrison.

Because they were all so incredibly busy, it had happened a lot of times that Sombra and Lena had spent the night in her room while they were waiting for Rémy and Amelié to finish their training.

The two siblings were usually up before the sun and collapsed onto his bed late in the night, and after three weeks of no contact, both Lena and Sombra had enough. So that is why they now found themselves in the office of the Commander again.

"Agent Oxton, Agent Colomar, what can I do for you today?" He asked in his usual stern voice.

Lena smiled at him. "We are here to ask if you would grant us leave of absence for two weeks. Rémy and Amelié are working themselves half to death wit their training and some downtime will do them good. I would like to take one of the SUV's on this trip."

"And where do you intend to go, Agent Oxton?"

"We've been talking about going back to the Château Guillard for a bit to let Amelié reconnect with the good parts of her past for a bit, and at the same time let them spent a little time together in a non professional environment. They had a lot of time stolen from them and it would help them both if they spent some time together. We would like to leave in two days time if possible." Olivia said with a smile.

Morrison nodded at them. "That is fine, but I want Ms. Guillard to get checked by Angela before you leave, merely as a precaution."

"Will do Commander." Lena said as they both saluted and took their leave afterwards, making their way to the training room.

In said training room, Rémy and Amelié were still working on their new move, which they were very close to perfecting, and they knew when they did that they would be an impossible team to defeat.

"Let's take a break mon frere. We have certainly earned one." Amelié said with a smile.

Rémy turned to her with a smirk before he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I think that would be best, ma sœur. We might keel over if we continue on for much longer."

She smiled at him as they both got a bottle of water and took a seat. "We've come a long way in the last couple of weeks, but soon enough we'll be able to defeat anyone with this maneuver." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "We have, but I feel so bad about not spending so much time with Lena recently. I know that we need to be ready when Reaper calls, but we should really take it easy for a bit. We've been ignoring our lovers for almost three weeks already."

He nodded morosely at that. "I know we have and it kills me, but I can't change something that I have ingrained in myself for so long."

"What happened to you Rémy? You've changed so much." She asked softly.

He sighed softly at that. "Honestly I went off the deep end after you disappeared. I wanted to do everything in my power to get you back. I never believed that bullshit everyone was saying about you so I started gathering information, and I did not shy away from anything. I tortured, maimed and killed people to get what I needed. Lena actually arrested me when I started getting too close to Overwatch agents. Sometimes it feels like I have another person in my head, one that lives for the kill, and it scares me."

Amelié smiled sweetly and pulled her brother into a hug. "I know exactly how you feel, mon frere. I had the same voice in my head for five years. I do not fault you for the things you did. We have always been so close and I know how it feels to have that bond shattered, in my own case literally. I can't imagine how much it hurt you."

"Immensely Amé. You have always been the one constant in my life and when you disappeared I just didn't know what to do with myself. I just wanted to get you back." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "And now you have, and I will make sure that we are never parted again. You have always been my safe place to fall."

He smiled at her and relaxed against her. "It's been too long since we had the opportunity to relax like this. Perhaps we should go and find our lovers in a bit and try and earn their forgiveness."

Amelié smiled at him. "I think we should. I am sure they're starting to worry about our health."

He nodded at her. "With good reason though. We've been running on empty for the last week. I can't even remember the last time we had a decent meal."

Amelié smiled at him as she noticed Sombra and Tracer walk into the training room "I believe it was one week ago, but I think we won't have to find our lovers. They found us already."

Rémy noticed the two irate looking women too and swallowed heavily. "I think we're in trouble ma sœur. I don't think the promise of mind blowing sex will save us this time."

Amelié smiled, glad to see a bit of her younger brother again. "I think we'll be fine. I've seen you flirt with Olivia plenty to know that she is powerless against your charms. I just hope I'll be able to charm Lena in a similar way."

He smiled at her as they stood. "I'm sure you will. Any woman has always been powerless against your charms."

She smiled at him. "Bonjour cherí. How are you today." Amelié asked sweetly.

Lena tried to glare at her, only half succeeding at it. "It amazes me that you two are actually taking a break. We figured today would be like the last couple of weeks where we have seen hide nor hair of you two."

"That is why Lena and I have made sure that in two days the four of us are going on a relaxing vacation to your childhood home, and we will not accept any argument." Olivia said with a bit more successful glare.

The siblings smiled at them. "We were actually just on our way back to you, and we were about to beg for forgiveness for our insensitivity." Rémy said smoothly.

Olivia smiled at him, but Lena leveled him with a glare. "Don't try to act smooth here Rémy. I get you two want to be ready for this, but training yourself into a frenzy again. Don't make me get Angela involved in this, because I will go to those extremes if I have to."

He smiled at her. "Trust me that you won't have to Lena. We realize that we overdid it in our training and we really are sorry."

Lena eyed him critically, but saw only truth in his eyes. "Fine, I won't get Angela involved, but that holiday is going to happen, so we are going back to our rooms and we are going to pack some bags. We don't want to see you anywhere near this room for the next two days, unless it is for returning your gear."

"Oui cherí. We promise, and I'm sorry for ignoring you. I promise not to let it happen again." Amelié said with a sweet smile.

Lena smiled at her lover and stepped into her welcoming arms. "Why can't I ever stay mad at either of you." She muttered softly.

Sombra smiled at the brunette from her lover's arms. "I think they have some secret method of letting us agree with things."

Lena smiled at that. "It must have something to do with them being French. That accent is just not fair in an argument."

Both Rémy and Amelié smirked at that. "I thought you liked it when I use a bit of French, cherí." Amelié said in a husky whisper as she nibbled Lena's ear.

Lena moaned softly. "Please luv. Not now. Your brother is still here."

Amelié smiled and kissed her softly. "Then I will wait until we are back in our room, because I want to apologize in a more personal manner."

Lena smiled and kissed her lover. "That is more than fine, as long as you two don't make this a competition through the walls, and by the way, we have to go and see Angela first. Morrison wanted you to have one last check-up before we go."

Amelié nodded at that. "Then I'll get a head start on my own apology. We'll see you soon." Rémy said with a soft smile.

The two women nodded and gave them a hug before they made their way to the infirmary while Rémy and Olivia made their way back to their room.

…

When Amelié and Lena stepped into the infirmary, Lena was surprised to see the changes that had been put through. First of there was another desk standing opposite Angela's desk and what had once been the one completely empty corner of the room was now occupied by a sizable laboratory with several tanks swirling with purple and golden liquids.

They could hear an argument between Angela and Amelié knew was Moira coming from one of the offices followed by a lengthy moan from the blonde doctor, the two appearing a minute later with the blonde sporting a very healthy blush.

"I really thought Rémy and I were the only ones who could make you blush like that, but I must say this is definitely new Angela." Lena said with a smile.

Angela's blush darkened a little. "This is hardly new Suße. Moira and I were lovers long ago and we have found each other again and Morrison has given her a position here as researcher next to me, so we've had the opportunity to rekindle what we once had at the same time."

Lena grinned at her. "Then it seems that Rémy and I are not the only ones who have fallen for an old enemy."

"If I may Ms. Oxton. I never really was an enemy of Overwatch. Talon gave me a lab and nearly unlimited funds. My research has always been my priority." Moira said with a smile.

Now Lena blushed. "First off, please call me Lena. Ms. Oxton makes me feel so old. Secondly, I heard a lot about you from my girlfriend, who I believe you well know, so I never really saw you as an enemy."

Moira smiled at that. "Yes, I know the woman formerly known as Widowmaker very well. I saved her life quite a number of times. Most of the implants Talon fitted her with were intended to only last a few months. I made sure they kept working for at least a few years."

Amelié smiled at her. "I remember that. A lot of my memories have come back since my time with Talon, mostly thanks to my bubbly British girlfriend and my brother, and now that I have the opportunity to do so, I want to thank you for helping me in the way you did. You saved more than one person when you saved me."

Moira smiled at her. "Think nothing of it Amelié. What they did to you was wrong on so many levels, and I have always prided myself on bettering life, not destroying it like Talon was intent on doing. I saw designs that made me gag, including designs for my girlfriend that I vetoed the moment I saw them. I would never let them turn the woman I love into an angel of death."

Lena gasped softly at that. "Don't worry Suße. They will never get their hands on me. That privilege belongs to only one woman." Angela said with a smile.

Lena smiled at her. "I can imagine, and I guess this also helps me to understand why you never gave into my and Rémy's flirts."

Angela smiled at her. "It was not entirely without difficulty Lena, you are very good at flirting after all, but I am sure you two are here for more than just to catch up. What can we do for you?"

Lena smiled at her. "Well, we want to go on a holiday in a few days and Morrison has asked if you could give Amelié a last check-up before we go, since we are going to the Château Guillard and that might spark some memories.

Angela smiled at them. "Of course I can. Would you please step into the scanner, Amelié. That way I can check how your implants are holding up."

Amelié smiled at her. "You make it sound like I have augmentations in my breasts instead of in my brain, you do realize that, Angela."

Angela smiled and nodded. "I realized it the moment I said it, but thankfully for Lena, yours are all natural. She has always had a thing against plastic."

There was a very unladylike snort from the bubbly brunette, who did not refute that remark as her girlfriend gracefully stepped into the scanner.

As the scanner closed and Moira activated it, Angela turned to Lena. "So Lena, how have things been going lately. Is there anything I should know?"

Lena smiled at her. "I think Rémy would be the one you should ask that question, he has seen more of Amelié than I have in the last weeks. They have been training almost non-stop over the last weeks."

Angela nodded at that. "Then I will have a talk with him tomorrow. Overexertion might be dangerous. Her body might be still adapting to her new implants.

Lena smiled at that. "I am sure that if Rémy felt that there was something wrong with his sister that he would have come the moment he noticed it. He would never jeopardize her health like that."

"I know, but I have noticed that Amelié does have a tendency to hide it if there is something wrong with her, even from her brother." Angela said softly as the scanner gave a soft beep, indicating that it was done.

Moira pushed the button to open the tube while Angela looked over the results. "It seems that everything is still functioning at peak efficiency, although I had expected that it would. I have the utmost faith in my technology, and her mental scans also show no anomalies. I have the utmost faith that she will not murder you all in your sleep."

"That is good to hear. I trust that everything checked out then?" Amelié asked as she took her spot next to Lena again.

Angela smiled and nodded. "It did, as I thought it would, but I must urge you to take it easy when you are training with your brother. Too much exertion might hurt your implants."

"I'll pay more attention to my health, I just figured it would be prudent to test some of their capabilities in battle." Amelié said with a kind smile.

Angela nodded and smiled at her. "I get that, but taking it to the extreme might have the adverse effect. We'll do some tests when you get back. For now you should focus on relaxing."

Amelié smiled and nodded. "Oh we will. I have a lot to make up for with Lena, and I intend to make up for everything."

Angela smiled at her. "I think I can imagine how you want to do that, so we'll let you two go, but could you ask Rémy to come and see me before you guys leave. There are some things I need to talk to him about."

Amelié and Lena nodded before Lena gave Angela a hug and they took their leave, both of them already mentally preparing for the sounds they were going to hear most of the night.

…

In said bedroom, Rémy and Olivia were cuddled up on the bed, both of them not wearing a stitch of clothing as they basked in each other's presence. "I'm really sorry about the last few weeks, ma cherí. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"I know Rémy, but I hope you know that both Lena and I were really lonely without you two. It was almost like you two were almost more interested in making up for lost time than in spending time with us." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "We were both to blame here. One thing that will probably never go away with either of us is the rush of the kill. To see someone's life flowing from their eyes is an indescribable feeling and we have both been grounded for so long that we missed that a little, even if it was against fake enemies. We got so immersed in our training that we lost sight of what was really important, and I'm sorry."

She smiled and crawled on top of him. "I have the perfect way for you to make this up for me. I've been dying for you to fuck my ass. we've talked a lot about this and I am ready, and don't worry, I've borrowed a can of lube from Lena."

Rémy smiled and kissed her softly. "Only if you are really sure, ma cherí. I would hate to hurt you."

"I like some pain with my pleasure, mi amore. I know you've been dying to fuck my ass, and I want to feel it. I made sure to clean myself up for you as well." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "That's good to hear, because I have wanted to do some things to you for a very long time that will lead up to what we both want."

She smiled at him as she got off him and got on her hands and knees. "Do to me what you wish, mi amore."

He smiled and kissed his way down her back, squeezing the tanned globes of her ass gently as he spread them a little.

"You have such a cute ass, cherí. I could play with it all day." He said as he started placing soft kisses there.

Sombra moaned loudly and almost unconsciously spread her legs further, giving her lover even more access.

Rémy smiled and kissed even closer to her rosebud, wanting to prepare her asshole for further intrusion a bit.

Sombra barely contained a scream of pleasure as he probed her most private hole with his tongue. "Oh Dios Mio, that feels amazing. I'm so glad that I kept this for you alone."

He didn't say anything but instead lubricated one finger and then slid it into her almost impossibly tight hole. "You're so tight, cherí. Perhaps we should let you get used to having something back there first."

Sombra pouted a little at that, but knew he was right. "I might have been a bit overzealous, but mark my words Rémy, at some point in the next couple of weeks, we are going to do this. I am craving this."

He smiled at her. "I know, and I am craving the same thing, but I want to do this right. You are incredibly tight back there and I am sure that I will hurt you if we rush this, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

She smiled at him. "I understand that, but I hope this will not dissuade you in stopping now."

"I have no intentions of that, cherí. I want to see how far I can go before you want me to fuck you." He said with a smile before he continued his ministrations.

She moaned again and now was determined not to give in to him. She was not about to beg him to fuck her, no matter how desperate she got.

What she did know was that she loved having her ass toyed with and she hoped that this would be a more common occurrence, but what worried her more was that she was craving more of him already and was really contemplating about her stubborn attitude with her not begging him. She knew he loved to tease her like this and as much as she loved to tease him back, she knew that she needed to let a bit of her former attitude go. It wasn't necessary anymore because she didn't need to keep anyone at arms length anymore, especially not her lover. "Rémy, mi amore, please fuck me, I'm going crazy here." She said with a husky moan.

He grinned and pulled his finger from her ass. "Whatever you wish, ma cherí." He said as she turned back around and he slipped his cock inside of her.

Sombra moaned and pulled him down for a kiss. "How I have missed this. It feels like I'm finally complete again."

"I feel the same way, my love. I'm sorry I neglected you for so long." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him. "It's okay. You've more than made up for it, even though this is awfully tame for us."

He smiled and kissed her. "We don't have to fuck each other's mutual brains out every time we get tangled up in our sheets. It has been too long since we made sweet love to each other."

She smiled and moaned as he tweaked her pierced nipples. "That's true, but we are both very passionate people, and our love life is no different."

Rémy smiled and kissed her deeply. "It has been that way since we got together, and I don't see it changing anytime soon, and I can't wait to show you the better parts of my past."

She smiled at him. "Some day, when you are ready, I want to know about the darker parts of your past as well."

He nodded at that. "Of course ma cherí, I don't want us to have secrets from each other."

Sombra smiled and flipped them over. "I want the same, but there are some things I need to sort through, same as you, but I do have some good news. Angela gave me a prescription for morning after pills. I can finally feel you explode inside of me."

He grinned at her. "I'm honored love, and I don't think I can hold it much longer either. I'm going to cum soon."

"Then fill me up, my love. I want to feel it inside of me." She said with a husky moan.

Eager to comply, Rémy sped up a little and soon after filled up his lover to the brim, while she moaned out her orgasm at the same time.

When they had come down from their high's a few minutes later, Rémy pulled out and laid down next to his lover, who immediately cuddled back up to him. "I feel so full now. You might have bloated me a little with that load." She said as she rubbed her belly.

"I'm glad that will only be for a little while. It might be dangerous with everything going on if it would last nine months." He said with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled at that. "I just love the fact that you're already thinking of marriage and children at this stage of our relationship."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Honestly it has been on my mind since the moment we first made love. We just fell together so seamlessly that I couldn't help but think about our future."

"If you were anyone else I would have smacked you upside the head already, but I can't help but agree with you right now. I love you so much that it still amazes me. I never loved anyone in the way I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He smiled at that, but said nothing as they just basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, and they stayed that way until there was a knock on the door, and given the time, that could only mean a few people.

He gave his lover a kiss and went to put on his boxers, not wanting to scandalize his sister and his best friend any more than necessary.

As he opened the door, the two women still blushed. "I'm glad you still know the meaning of the word decency, mon frere." Amelié said with a smile.

"What can I say Amé. We just finished and were relaxing a bit, as I expect you two to do as well in a few minutes, but what can we do for you?" He said with a smile.

Amelié smiled at him. "We just came to inform you that Angela wants to see you before we go on our holiday."

He smiled at that. "I figured as much, and I suppose she is going to chew my ass out about our training regimen as well. We'll go and see her tomorrow."

Amelié nodded and gave him a hug. "Then we'll see you tomorrow. For now I have my own apologizing to do."

"Have fun you two. We'll see you tomorrow." He said with a wink to both Lena and his sister.

"Oh we will. You can rest assured of that, and I apologize in advance for any excess sound." Lena said with a carnal smile.

He only smiled at them as Lena literally pulled his sister into their room, and at the loud yelp his sister gave, he couldn't help but laugh as he closed the door.

Sombra was also having trouble containing her laughter. "Shall we go take a shower and then go for lunch, because I really don't want to hear how Lena defiles your sister all afternoon."

He nodded at her as he once again pushed his underwear down and followed his lover into the shower, where they spent at least another hour getting each other clean and making out with each other.

…

The following day Rémy and Olivia were on their way to the Medical bay, after a night where they almost had no sleep because of Lena and Amelié.

"Remind me to tell my sister to be a bit more considerate. I am very sure we never kept them up like they did yesterday." Rémy said with a soft grumble.

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're just cranky because you haven't had your coffee yet, and we can always repay the favor when we are in France, but I'll remind you of it none the less, mostly because I want to have some words with them too."

He smiled as much as he was able to at this time in the morning as they walked into the medical bay, and he quirked an eyebrow at the changes he saw. "Well this is new. Last time I checked there was not a laboratory here."

Olivia smiled at him as she saw the familiar tubes with their gold and purple liquid, since that mean Moira had taken up a permanent spot in the Medical bay.

"This is hardly new Rémy, my new colleague has moved into my Medical bay a couple of weeks ago." Angela said as she rounded the corner.

"Don't tell me that Moira is your new colleague?" Rémy asked softly.

Angela smiled at that. "That and more, but I think you can guess what. Now, I hope you know why I asked you to come here today?"

He nodded and walked up to one of the beds while taking off his shirt, while Sombra looked a bit confused to Angela.

The blonde smiled at her. "Due to the upgrades he has gotten from me, it is important that I check every couple of months if they are still working at peak performance, and if needed I tune them a little."

Olivia smiled at her. "That makes sense. It might be good if I did the same at some point. I have never had these checked after I have gotten them."

Angela smiled and nodded. "Well, there are two of us here, so Moira can probably check them out for you."

"Aunt Moira is your new colleague? That is a bit unexpected." She said before she even noticed what she had said.

There was a very audible sigh from the another room. "I told you to never call me that again Sombra." Moira said as she walked into the main area.

Olivia blushed and fought the urge to duck. "Sorry, old habits die hard I suppose." She said softly.

Moira glared at her, but said nothing more, merely pointing to the bed next to that of her lover. "Sit down and try and be quiet. It has been a while since I dabbled with bodily modifications, especially those that I did not build or implement myself."

The latina nodded and took off her shirt and bra, not bothering to cover her breasts, since she had been naked in front of Moira countless times and Angela was also no stranger to her naked body after her first examinations.

Rémy just smiled at her, but wondered what was the deal with 'Aunt Moira' and he was now determined to get to the bottom of that once they were cleared.

He twitched involuntarily while Mercy worked on him, but thankfully she worked both quick and precise and after a few minutes he jumped off the bed. "Everything looks good Rémy. We can start looking at some of your other preferred upgrades."

He nodded at her. "I'll discuss it with Olivia and Amelié while we are away, I'll let you know when we get back."

Angela nodded and smiled at him. "That's fine Rémy, but now that we still have a minute. I do have to ask what you were thinking in taking your sister along in your training regimen."

He smiled at her. "Honestly, I really don't know why I did it, but I still know my sister better than most, and I made sure never to push further than either of us could take. We need to be ready for something special, and the sooner we are, the better it will be for everyone."

Angela nodded at that, knowing that tone well enough to not ask further questions. "As long as you two are careful. I still don't know what the effects of prolonged strain will be on her new implants. So try and be mindful of that."

He nodded at her. "Of course Angela. I wouldn't want to hurt her anymore than she already has been."

Angela only smiled as Sombra came up to hug him. "Moira says I'm good to go mi amore. Shall we go and see if your sister and her girlfriend are still trying to exhaust each other?"

He gave her a kiss and nodded. "That we shall. We shall see you in a couple of weeks Angela. Until then, don't do anything I wouldn't." He said with a wink to the blonde.

Angela blushed as Moira wrapped her arms around her. "Trust me that we will do exactly that, Onyx. We intend to make up for the years that were stolen from us."

He smiled at her. "Please, call me Rémy. You saved my sister in her time of need, and for that I will always be grateful."

Moira only smiled at him, and as the couple bid the two women a good day, the two doctors immediately made their way back to Mercy's office, to finish some unfinished morning business.


	11. Vacation Inspiration

**Redemption**

 **C11: Vacation Inspiration**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated this story, but I have been a bit stuck on this for a while now, and I can't seem to get myself out of this as of yet. This one had about a thousand words written for over 4 months and only came together in the last couple of days. I don't see it improving any time soon, so chapters will come when they will, and because of that it will for now remain on hiatus.**

Two days later the two couples arrived at the Château Guillard, and once they had taken their luggage out of the car, Amelié couldn't help but stare at the grand mansion, a few of her childhood memories flooding back into her mind, as well as a few unpleasant ones.

She saw herself chasing Rémy through the halls while she clutched a pillow, yelling something at him while he was dodging her blows and laughing profusely while clutching something to his chest.

Her memory then shifted to her wedding day, and for the first time she saw the face of Gérard clearly. He was saying something to her brother that she couldn't quite make out but what she did see was that Rémy was getting very agitated with the man.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her memories. "Are you okay luv?" Lena asked softly.

She smiled at the bubbly brunette. "Just some memories that came back, both of which I will ask my brother about later. Would you like to see where we will be staying?"

Lena nodded and wrapped an arm around her lover's waist as the couple walked into the house, leaving Olivia and Rémy to deal with the luggage.

"Well that's just rude. Leaving us to deal with all this luggage." Olivia said with a huff.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "We have plenty of staff that will bring everything to our rooms, and speaking of which, here comes our butler." He said as a young man came walking up to them.

"Bonjour Monsieur Guillard." He said politely.

"Bonjour Jean-Paul, is everything ready?" Rémy asked with a smile.

Jean-Paul nodded at him. "Of course Monsieur, your room and Miss Amelié's room have been prepared and the maids are putting the finishing touches on the dining room. Everything will be ready before dinner tonight."

Rémy smiled and nodded. "Very well, we will be down in time for dinner, I presume it is still at six?"

Jean-Paul nodded and with that Rémy and Olivia made their way to their room, which was in another wing of the Château. "Amé and I agreed on this before we left. We've been living in such close quarters for so long that we need a little bit of separation. We have an entire wing to ourselves which holds everything we could ever wish for. The only thing we actually will share is meals and the swimming pool, and at some point I will need to sit down with Amelié to help her sift through her memories." He said with a smile.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "It'll be nice to have you all to myself for a while. I like Lena and your sister a lot, but the close quarters we live in at Gibraltar can be a bit much at times."

He only smiled at her as they made their way up the stairs and into their wing for these two weeks.

When he opened their bedroom door, he had to smile at the look of surprise on his lover's face. "You seem surprised cherí. Are you okay?"

"I never thought you were this wealthy, mi amore. You have not been telling me everything." She said as she looked around the room.

Rémy smiled at her. "It is true that I haven't told you the full extent of my family's wealth, but I did that because I didn't want to scare you off because of it, and after that initial fear dissipated a little, it never really came up again, but I promise that I have been completely honest about everything else."

"I know love, I'm just a bit surprised about the full extent of your wealth, and I fully understand the fear of sharing that in those early days of our relationship. I was definitely not ready for it back then." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "I'm glad that you are ready now, cherí. I would hate to lose you because of this."

Olivia smiled and pulled him to the bed. "Haven't you learned by now that you are pretty much stuck with me, Onyx. I intend to be with you for a very long time."

He smiled at her as she pushed him onto the bed, straddling him with that smirk he loved so much. "I see you already have some spirited ideas, cherí. We have at least four hours before dinner, so until then I am yours to do to what you please."

"And I intend to. Just lie back and enjoy yourself, mi amore." She said as she slowly started undressing herself.

Rémy smiled and did the same as much as she allowed him to. "I love it when you take charge like this cherí."

She smirked and kissed him as she took off his shirt. "I know you do, and now that we finally can let loose on each other without getting interrupted, I want to make full advantage of the time we have to explore our relationship to the fullest."

He smiled at her as she took off her bra, caressing her breasts teasingly for her lover. "You are so drop dead gorgeous cherí. I could watch you undress all day."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "For the next couple of weeks I think I can indulge you a bit, as long as I get something out of it too."

"Oh I am sure you will, cherí. There are a lot of things we can do while we are here. We have access to a big swimming pool and several hot tubs, we also have a sauna." He said with a loving smile.

Olivia smiled at that. "It seems that you really have everything we could ever want. The prospect of living here someday suddenly just became a lot better, even if your sister and Lena decide to live here as well."

Rémy smiled at that. "I think they will discuss that at some point, and honestly, I wouldn't really mind having Amé close again. The mansion is big enough that we won't be in close quarters all the time, so we won't be bored by each other's presence. We would basically be neighbors."

Sombra smiled and kissed him again. "Let's talk about that later, mi amore. Right now I have a surprise for you that I think you will enjoy immensely. We've talked about this a couple of days ago and I have been preparing myself for it ever since, but I want you to discover exactly how."

He grinned and kissed her softly as he sat up. "You do know that some of the implants Angela gave me include improved hearing, right. I heard you groaning a little in the bathroom yesterday, and I am more than excited to find out why that was."

She smiled and got off him, getting onto her hands and knees. "Then open your gift mi amore." She said huskily.

He smiled and positioned himself behind her as he slowly reached around and slid the skin tight pants from her gorgeous ass, seeing the small plug that was inside of her ass. "You're such a naughty girl cherí. Have you had this in for two days?"

She smiled back at him. "Not two days straight of course, but I've had it in for most of those two days. I want you to fuck my ass and I want it now. That is why I have been preparing myself."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on both of her cheeks before peeling the purple thong from her body. "I know I've said this before, but I will say it again. Purple definitely agrees with you cherí."

She smiled at him and moaned softly as he slowly pulled the plug out of her ass. "I feel awfully empty love."

He smiled at that. "As much as your body turns me on, I do think we could both do with a little bit more preparation."

"Are you asking me oh so subtly to suck your magnificent cock again, mi amore?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded and moved up to kiss her. "I promise to return the favor more than once today, ma cherí."

She smiled and tangled a hand in his hair as she slowly stroked him. "I will hold you to that, mi amore, but you know that I love sucking your cock more than almost anything." She said as she placed a last kiss on his lips before kissing her way down his body.

Rémy groaned ever so softly as she slowly started licking his cock, staring up at him with her big purple eyes as she took him further into her mouth, making him groan loudly.

Sombra grinned up at him as she pulled back. "I love the sounds you make when we're both incredibly horny, my love."

"And I love the look in your eyes when they are darkened by lust." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

She smiled at him. "It has been my default look since the moment we first made love to each other, and I am sure that with a little bit of work it will be even better, just for you."

"Does that mean I have to work on my seduction tactics as well? because that look you give me is downright cheating." He asked softly.

"Just keep using that pantywetting accent of yours and we'll be good, I am never able to deny you anything with that accent." She said huskily.

He smirked at her. "So does zat mean if I talk like zis, you will let me do anyzing I want to you, ma cherí?"

Sombra moaned loudly. "Yes, mi amore. Anything you want."

"Then get on all fours, cherí. I am more than ready to fuck your gorgeous ass." He said huskily.

As if under a spell she did as he said and moaned loudly as get behind her and started placing soft kissing around her rosebud. "Are you ready mon amour?"

She nodded and groaned softly as he slowly placed the tip of his cock against her most intimate of places. "Do it now before I lose what is left of my mind, mi amore."

He smiled and slowly pressed forward until the head slipped into her, making the latina moan loudly. "You're so tight love, are you sure you want me to continue?"

She only nodded vigorously at him, which was all he needed to know to push on until he was completely into her. "Give me a minute, mi amore. I need a bit of time to get used to this new and amazing sensation."

"Take all the time you need, my love. We've got two weeks to do anything we want. No missions, no Overwatch, just us and our family." He said softly.

She smiled and gave her hips a little shake. "Let's talk about that when you're not balls deep inside my ass. Fuck me first."

He smiled and pulled back almost completely, dribbling a bit of lube onto his cock before pushing back in, making her moan loudly. He then set a slow and loving pace that they would both enjoy and would let them get used to the sensation. "Your wish is my command cherí."

Sombra moaned loudly as his hands also joined the equation, coming to her breasts to play with her breasts. "Pull out for a minute love. I have an idea." She said softly.

He nodded and did as she asked, quirking an eyebrow as she laid back down and spread her legs for him. "I still want you to fuck my ass, but this way I can play with my clit a bit easier and I can look into your eyes while you ravage my ass, which will make this a win-win for us both."

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply as he slipped his cock into her ass again. "Being able to kiss you like I want to is also a definite plus."

She smiled and moaned into his mouth as he started fucking her in earnest, now being lubricated enough to let it not hurt as much. Her own hand making its way to her clit.

Rémy also let his hands roam and found her breasts easily, tweaking her pierced nipples with expert ease, making her moan loudly again.

When she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to thrust deeper into her, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, especially since it had been a while since they had done it. "Olivia, cherí. I'm going to cum."

"Let it go mi amore. I'm close too. Fill my ass with your hot spunk." She said with a husky moan.

He smiled and kissed her as he for the last time pushed himself into her to the hilt, filling her exactly like she wanted to, and Sombra on her turn screamed his name to the high heavens as she came almost violently hard.

As they rode out their orgasms, they clung to each other closely, sharing soft kisses and gentle touches before Rémy pulled out and cuddled into her side. "I do hope that Amé and Lena haven't heard us, otherwise we might be in for quite a teasing during dinner."

Olivia smiled and kissed him before he rested his head against her breasts. "It doesn't matter, no one will be able to take this wonderful experience away from us. We are definitely doing this again, mi amore."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss to the side of her ample breast, the two lovers basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

…

In another wing of the House Amelié and Lena had just finished unpacking their suitcases and were contemplating on what to do next, although Amelié had a good idea of what she wanted to do to her lover now that she had the chance again.

"So luv, what are we going to do now, since I suppose it is still a while until dinner." Lena asked softly.

Amelié smirked and tackled her lover to the bed. "Since you have been so incredibly patient with me over the last few weeks, I am going to explore each and every single inch of your gorgeous body with my hands and tongue, and after that it is surely time for dinner."

Lena grinned at her. "Then before we get started, I need to get something." She said as she started rummaging in her small purse.

"Lena, I swear to God, if you start looking for a toy now, I will tie you to the bed and have my way with you." Amelié said a bit annoyed.

Quickly finding what she was looking for she smiled at her lover. "It is not a toy love. It is a portable version of my harness, so that we can finally make love properly. I can't reverse time with it or blink all over the place, but it will keep me anchored in the present."

Amelié smiled at her. "May I take your harness off then?"

Lena put on the watch looking contraption and nodded. "I was hoping you would be so kind. I won't need it during our time here so I want you to be the first to see my completely naked body in over six years."

Amelié smiled and kissed the bubbly brunette softly before she let her hands wander down to the straps that held her harness in place. "I still think it's amazing that you have to wear this every day of your life."

Lena smiled and sighed softly as the two straps came loose. "It's not as bad as it look, luv. it's not that heavy and Winston has made sure that the impact it has on my day to day life has been minimal. Usually I can wear the watch while we're at the Watchpoint, but I have gotten accustomed to wearing it every day, it's a part of me now." She said with a soft smile.

Amelié smiled and kissed her as she removed the harness. "I think I could get used to seeing all of you, cherí. Perhaps when we are alone, you could not wear the harness. If that is okay with you of course."

"I would love to indulge you with my body luv, it is been one of the few things Rémy has never seen from me. This will be only for you." Lena said with a smile.

Amelié smirked and tackled her lover to the bed again, pinning the brunette's wrists above her head. "I certainly hope so, because as much as I love my brother, I get the feeling you two have shared almost everything except bodily fluids."

Lena smiled at that. "Let's talk about that later tonight, there are a lot of stories between Rémy and myself."

The assassin smiled and kissed her lover deeply. "And I would love to hear them, but after I have made you scream in pleasure." She said before kissing her way down to Lena's pert breasts.

Lena moaned loudly as her raven haired lover did so many wonderful things to her body, and for once her quick wit had abandoned her as she relaxed and let her lover have her way with her body.

For Amelié though it wasn't good enough. "What's the matter cherí? Usually you are much more vocal in bed. You do know you don't have to hold yourself back. Rémy and Olivia are on the other side of the Château and won't hear you."

Lena smiled at her lover, who smoldering gaze did wonders to her inside as she lay between her thighs. "I'm just at a loss for words at the moment luv. The things you do to me cannot be accurately described with mere words."

Amelié smiled and continued her ministrations, reveling in the loud moans and almost inaudible mewls Lena was letting her hear. "You taste so amazing cherí. It is almost as if it is all amplified now that we are here."

Lena smiled at her lover and threw her head back as she screamed Amelié's name in orgasm, which took the French assassin by surprise, but she lapped up all of the Brit's divine juices with relish.

Amelié placed soft kisses to her lover's inner thigh to help her ride out her high. "Did you enjoy yourself cherí?"

Lena nodded as Amelié cuddled back up to her. "Immensely, although it did exhaust me."

Amelié smiled and kissed the bubbly Brit deeply. "Then I think we have earned a nice and relaxing bath. It'll give us the chance to talk about everything you have gotten into with my brother."

Lena smiled and nodded at her lover. "We can do that, although I would like to wait until I have some feeling back in my legs."

"It was that good then. I must really have hit a sensitive spot then." Amelié said with a loving smile.

Lena smiled and kissed her lover. "You always do, luv. No one has ever been able to make me scream in bed, besides your brother, but that was for a non-sexual reason."

Amelié smiled and rolled out of bed before picking up her lover in bridal style. "You can tell me all about it when we are in the tub. It should be full and on the right temperature now."

"How did you even do that?" Lena asked a bit confused.

"The funny thing about being incredibly wealthy is the ability to have almost everything you could want in life. Both Rémy and myself have almost fully automated bathrooms that we can operate with this small remote." Amelié said with a smile as she showed her British lover the remote that could manage most things in her room.

Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. "If I had known the true extent of your wealth the day we met, I don't know if I would have dared to get together with you. Rémy has never really talked about it."

Amelié only smiled as they entered the lavish bathroom, and for the first time Lena could see a little bit of the real Amelié, which was a lot more girlish then she ever would have expected.

Amelié lowered them expertly into the tub before kissing the brunette softly. "Have you done this before luv?"

"Not with any other woman, cherí, but I did do this plenty with Rémy when we were still dancing competitively, especially in those early years when we were both sore from practicing all day, and since he was a bit scrawny back then, it was easier for me to carry him and bathe us both." Amelié said with a soft smile.

Lena smiled and relaxed against Amelié's strong body. "He does have a tendency to overwork himself a little. I've seen it happen plenty since he became a part of Overwatch."

Amelié smiled at her lover. "Is that why you two became such close friends, cherí?"

Lena nodded at her. "One of the reasons, yes. We became close because we were both driven to a greater goal. I had just come out of an in hindsight horrible relationship, and of course I was still dealing with the aftermath of my accident while he was dealing with your loss and the things that came with that, it was little wonder that we bonded so well. I still remember the first night we went out together as if it was yesterday. We were in London for the weekend and I took him to my favorite pub, and of course with my luck we ran into my ex-girlfriend Emily, who had cheated on me with a guy just two weeks before. She of course tried to get me back but Rémy just pulled me into his lap and told her to piss off. When she couldn't take the hint after that he kissed me until she left, and even though I have known I have been gay since I was twelve, he is an amazing kisser. He of course apologized profusely afterwards and bought my drinks for the rest of the night, which might have been a bit excessive looking back on it now. That is also how we ended up in bed for the first time together. The second time that happened was after a difficult mission that left us so exhausted that we just crashed onto my bed and slept for at least twenty hours."

Amelié smiled at her. "Since I know both of you are cuddlers in your sleep, I can imagine that it must have been awkward waking up that first time."

Lena blushed a little at that. "Well, to be honest it was both the most relaxing night sleep I had in a long time and the most embarrassing moment of waking up in my life. You are right in saying that both Rémy and I are very affectionate people in bed, but the way we woke up was downright embarrassing. We managed to position ourselves in such a way that his morning wood was firmly wedged between my thighs and his hand was on my breast when we woke up, but what surprised me is that I didn't mind that we woke up like that. I felt comforted and loved for the first time in a very long time, and apparently from what he was used to waking up like that with you and that it felt like when you two were younger, at least that was what he told me."

"I think I should have a talk with my brother sooner rather than later. I don't remember ever lying with him like that." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled and leaned back to kiss her. "Wasn't that part of the reason he suggested we come here, so that you can maybe retrieve some of your childhood memories."

She nodded and tightened her arms around her lover's waist. "What else have you two gotten into, cherí?"

"Honestly, too much to tell right now and not let us look like old ladies when we get out of the bath, and since we still have to have dinner tonight, I'll tell you the most important ones, like the one I just told you. The moment I knew he would be closer to me than even Angela, was when he was nearly killed taking a barrage of bullets for me that I so stupidly blinked into. To this day I have still not forgiven myself for that even though he never blamed me. I think he saw something of you in me that he desperately wanted to protect and the entire two weeks he was in the medical wing I was by his side, and even after he was released he spent most of the time he was in rehab with me, because I wanted to take care of him. I owed him that after risking his life for me, so that was at least a month and a half where he shared a bed with me, since he needed help getting up in the mornings."

Amelié smiled at her. "Rémy has always been that selfless. He once broke his leg because he saved me from a fall that could have killed me. It was one of the first things that came back to me when I saw him."

Lena smiled at that. "I knew the moment he revealed to me that you were his sister that everything he had done in the past was for you. Since Rémy and I have shared so much together, I have also seen his bad days, where his own demons come to haunt him. That usually happened at night and the worst occasion I saw was when he actually pinned me to the bed with one arm and had a knife to my throat with the other. He looked so fearful and I really thought he might just slit my throat, but after a minute he tossed away the knife and hugged me while crying his eyes out, and I spent the rest of the night comforting him."

"I never knew how much my kidnapping affected him. He told me a little bit of what he did to find me and bring me back, but I get the feeling it is only the tip of the iceberg." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled at her, unsure if she should be the one to tell her lover all of this. "As much as I would love to tell you, I really think you should hear this from Rémy, preferably before breakfast or well before dinner, because chances are that you might lose it if he tell you everything he has done."

Amelié sighed softly. "I figured as much, it does not bode well for when we talk about this. Rémy and I are both very prone to our emotions at times like this."

"From what I have seen from you two, I think you'll be fine. We have two weeks to just be and not be bothered with anything else. I personally think that you two will have everything worked out well before the end of our holiday, which in turn will give us all some well deserved time to relax. Rémy and I have wanted to go swimming together for a while now, but the pool at the Watchpoint does not have a lot of privacy." Lena said softly

Amelié smiled at that. "I should warn you though, Rémy and I do have a preference to swim naked as well, we did that a lot when were younger and home alone."

"Since Rémy and I have seen each other naked more times than I care to count and as I hear it you have as well, the only issue will be Olivia, but she doesn't come across as shy to me, especially not in what we have shared together in recent months." Lena said with a soft smile.

"I have never known her to be shy around anyone, but then again I have never seen her together with anyone either. She is different with my brother, for the better. She seems less jaded than before." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled at her. "Rémy has that effect on people. He helped me through a lot of hurt pertaining to my accident and the break-up with Emily. We had so many sappy movie nights where we would be cuddled up under a blanket that even I sometimes doubted if we weren't in a relationship without either of us knowing."

Amelié smiled at that. "Maybe he was unknowingly preparing you for our relationship, cherí. It would sound like something my brother would do."

Lena smiled and nodded. "Then I think I have to properly thank him soon, since he prepared me for my forever."

"Let's work on that together then. When I've talked to him and hopefully have regained some of my memories I am sure there will be something we can think of." Amelié said with a soft smile.

Lena nodded and kissed her French lover. "We've got plenty of time to think of something appropriate luv, but I do think we should get out, we're starting to prune a little."

Amelié stared at her hands with a smile. "It has been so long since I have seen this on my skin, but yes we should get out and prepare ourselves for dinner, but I must ask you to dress up a little. We are still expected to show a bit of class."

"As long as its okay for me to wear a bit more manly clothes, I think I can do that. I brought enough of my nice clothes to make it work." Lena said with a grin.

Amelié smiled and nodded. "That's fine cherí, and as a treat I will wear one of my new dresses."

Lena swallowed heavily at the mere sight that developed inside of her head. "Then I hope Rémy was exaggerating when he said you turn into another person when you wear an evening dress."

"I'm afraid he wasn't, but I will try and tone it down a little. It was such a big part of my childhood education that will be hard though, but I will have a talk with Rémy about this, because he is not much better. You will see a whole new side of your best friend tonight." Amelié said with a smile.

Lena nodded and kissed her lover softly before getting out of the tub and getting two fluffy towels for them to dry off with, which they spend at least half an hour doing.

…

In their bedroom Olivia was getting primped up for the first time in a very long time. Her lover had requested that she wear her new dress tonight, and figuring it would be a good time to both tease him a bit and get used to being in this type of clothing, it was something she didn't mind agreeing with.

She also did not know what exactly her lover was going to wear, but she expected it was some kind of tuxedo, even though she did not know what to expect from him. He had told her about Amelié's change in personality when she dressed up, but somewhere in the back of her mind she expected her lover to have a similar transformation.

The only problem she now seemed to have was that it was nearly impossible to hide her pierced nipples because of the thin material of the dress itself, and of course the fact that this dress showed a lot of cleavage probably wasn't helping too.

Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way back into the bedroom, where her lover was struggling to put on his tie. "Want some help with that mi amor?" She asked softly.

Rémy smiled and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw exactly how sexy she looked. "Please love. I've always had trouble tying these. But if I may be so bold, you look absolutely ravishing."

She blushed a little and walked to him before kissing his cheek. "The same could be said for you, mi amore. I love how this tuxedo squeezes that impressive package into a barely noticeable bulge."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you love. Your boobs also look pretty amazing."

She smiled at him as she tied his tie for him. "A bra is impossible with this dress, and it is impossible to try and hide my piercings."

"I'm pretty sure both my sister and Lena already know you have at least these two. The other one is just for us." He said softly.

She blushed and kissed him softly before hooking his arm with his. "Come on sweet talker, otherwise we might have a repeat of this afternoon, and you worked up my appetite."

He smiled and led her to the dining room, where Lena and Amelié were already waiting for them. "How good of you to finally join us. We were worried we would have to resort to more extreme measures." Amelié said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Amelié. I had a little bit of trouble with my make-up. I'm not really used to wearing it for such a setting." Olivia said with a slight blush.

Amelié smiled at her. "Well you look amazing, even though I can see your nipples quite clearly."

Olivia blushed at that. "I don't really have a choice in that, unless I find a bra that will work with this dress."

"So you two weren't trying to break your own record?" Lena asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Olivia shook her head and quickly pulled aside one side of her dress, revealing the pierced nipple. "I've had my nipples pierced years ago, so they're standing at attention all the time, a fact my boyfriend enjoys a lot." She said before putting her breast back in its confines.

Now Rémy blushed a little. "Indeed I do, but shall we sit down to eat. I'm quite famished after today."

The two women nodded and smiled at the couple as they all took their seats as the first course was brought in for them.


	12. Recounting Memories

**Redemption**

 **C12: Recounting Memories**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few days later Lena woke up on top of her lover, who had a firm grip on her ass and a smile on her face. "Good morning cherí. Did you sleep okay?" Amelié asked with a soft smile.

Lena smiled at her. "Of course I did luv. I slept next to you after all, and the way I woke up is even more amazing, since I can't remember you ever having such a preference for my butt."

Amelié smiled and kissed the bubbly brunette. "You have a very shapely posterior, cherí. I love the way my fingers sink into it, and the fact that your harness isn't in the way just makes it so much easier for me to have fun with you in the mornings."

Lena blushed at that. "I thought you got everything out of your system yesterday? But if you are still giddy for more, I could be coerced to do some things with you."

Amelié smiled at her lover. "I think there is little coercing I have to do, cherí. I know exactly which buttons to push to make you weak in the knees." She purred huskily.

Lena smiled and kissed her lover softly. "As much as I would love to have fun with you this morning, you promised Rémy something, and I think he'll be here any minute now."

"He won't if he knows what is good for him. The fact that we are back home does not mean he needs to go back to the way he used to wake me up when we were younger." Amelié said with a pout.

Lena smiled at her. "And how would that be luv?" She asked softly.

Amelié pouted at that. "I'm not going to tell you, because knowing you, you will implement those techniques yourself."

Lena giggled at that. "Yes I probably would, but we should really go and take a shower, before Rémy does come here and annoys us both out of bed."

Amelié nodded and kissed her lover softly as they made their way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She was kind of excited for today since she was sure that her brother would help her sift through her memories, and she was almost desperate to remember her life again.

After their shower Amelié gave her lover a long passionate kiss before getting dressed. "I'll be back later, cherí."

Lena smiled at her. "Have fun with your brother luv."

Amelié smiled as she made her way to the living room where she had agreed to meet with her brother.

She found him casually clothed looking at the painting of their parents. "Do you miss them, mon frere?" She asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do, but not merely as much as I missed you. They have always been a bit distant to us and that made it easier to process, which reminds me. I have something else for you. Jean- Paul brought it in this morning." He said as he turned around and handed her a document.

She opened the letter and smiled. "You reinstated my title? Why would you do that."

He smiled at her. "Because you deserve it, Baroness Guillard. I remember the pact we made when we were young. This is merely me honoring it."

She smiled at him. "You have always been the honorable one of us. I hope to make you proud."

"You already do Amé, each and every day." He said with a soft smile.

Amelié smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you mon frere, but before this day starts off with us both in tears, shall we get this day started?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, let's go to your old room first, get some of those childhood memories back."

Amelié nodded and smiled as she followed him up the stairs, already remembering the way to her childhood bedroom. "You really want to start at the beginning, don't you mon frere?"

He smiled at her. "Not really. I just have most of the things I think might spark some memories stored in your old bedroom. I thought it might be easier."

"I can understand that. It won't do either of us any good if this day might spark bad memories." Amelié said with a smile.

He nodded and hugged her. "Even if it sparks bad memories, I will be here right beside you, Amé. I promised I will never again leave you alone, and I intend to keep that promise."

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Merci, mon frere, Je'taime."

"Je'taime aussi, mon sœur." He said softly as he pushed open the door to her old bedroom.

She smiled as she saw how little had changed in all these years, and slowly and thankfully less painfully then she was by now used to, some of her memories came back. "You stole my diary." She said as she picked up the fluffy purple book.

He laughed lightly at that. "I did, and you pelted me with pillows until I gave it back. What surprises me more that it is the first thing you remembered."

She smiled at him. "It was the first thing that came back to me when we arrived, I just didn't know what you clutched to your chest that could have been so important, but I remember now that my diary was very important to me."

"You carried that thing everywhere, and I was way too curious about what was in it. I beat myself up a lot about that in the years after your disappearance." He said softly.

Amelié smiled at him. "In my early days of being Widowmaker, I had flashes of your smiling face at night, about a time where you would cuddle with me in bed when there was a thunderstorm outside."

He smiled at her. "We did that an awful lot in here, didn't we? I remember those nights so well."

She smiled and pulled him into her arms, so that he was seated between her legs. "Now so do I. We had so many sleepovers that people who might not know us might think we are involved."

Rémy smiled at that. "We've certainly pretended to be involved plenty every time we went out and I had to pretend to be your boyfriend whenever a man came sniffing around."

Amelié smiled at that. "I remember, and I also remember how we usually spent the night in each other's bed afterwards."

"That was because your room was furthest from that of our parents and we would have caught shit if they caught me sneaking back to my own room in the middle of the night. I wasn't as stealthy back then." He said with a smile.

Amelié smiled at him. "Do you think our lovers would mind if we did that one more time?"

"I don't think they will Amé. They know how close we are." He said softly.

She smiled and laid down on her old bed, opening her arms to let him cuddle up against her. "I've missed this mon frere."

He only smiled and placed a light kiss on her arm. "So have I mon sœur, so have I. I never want to lose you again."

She smiled at him. "You won't Rémy. I promise you that, and soon I have a question for you, as soon as I have talked to Lena."

He nodded and smiled as they relaxed in each other's arms, reminiscing about the things Amelié could remember.

…

While the two siblings caught up a little, Olivia and Lena spent their morning in the beautiful pool they had at their disposal. "I must say chica, we certainly know how to choose our lovers." Olivia said with a grin as she leaned back against the pool edge to soak up the sun.

Lena smiled and nodded. "We certainly do, even though you make it sound like we planned this."

"I know, I realized that the moment I said it. We just have been extremely lucky in finding Rémy and Amelié." Sombra said with a smile.

Lena smiled and swam up to the latina. "Honestly, I think luck had little to do with it. I was a bridesmaid at Amelié's wedding to Gérard and I saw that he was not good for her, but I also saw Reaper talking to Morrison about something, so I think they anticipated something like this."

"When she was still Widowmaker, I heard stories about her and how she was brought into Talon. She was often used as the Boss' plaything and more often than not I saw her come back with bruises and cuts, she just never remembered anything about it. I think they used some sort of hidden programming to make her forget." Olivia said softly.

"We should ask Moira about it when we get back. She is sure to know something about it. Amelié has suffered through so much already, and I just want her to feel loved for the rest of her life."

Sombra smiled at her. "Chica, you sound like a woman desperate to put a ring on that finger."

Lena blushed at that. "I'm already looking for a ring and a way to propose to her. I would love nothing more than to call her my wife."

Olivia smiled at that. "You're really a hopeless romantic sometimes Lena. I'm sure those two are already planning some sort of dual wedding."

Lena grinned at that. "Wouldn't that be amazing, just something intimate with just our friends in attendance. The only real problem could be bridesmaids and a best man for Rémy."

"We should at least do a double date once. I really think our lovers would like that too." Olivia said with a smile.

"You just want to see Rémy in date clothes, which I can admit I can't blame you for. He knows how to dress to impress since the first time I went out clubbing with him." Lena said with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled at the bubbly brunette. "Was that also the first time you shared a bed with my lover? It's okay, Rémy told me the story."

Lena nodded at that. "Yeah, it was the first time in my life I felt something for a man. Rémy really has that uncanny ability to make any woman feel desired."

"Don't I know it. Even that first night we spent in Paris and we didn't even do anything besides sleep, and I felt like I was the only one for him." Olivia said with a dreamy smile.

Lena smiled at her. "From what I know from him, you probably are the one for him. In the three years that he has been with Overwatch, I have seen him with a woman only once, and that was a one night stand."

"Was that even possible at the Watchpoint? I can't imagine Morrison being overly happy with that." Olivia said with a quirked eyebrow.

"We were on leave at that time and were spending time in London, which is also the time he not so subtly told off my ex girlfriend Emily." Lena said with a smile.

Olivia smiled at that. "I heard. I just hope in the future it will not be necessary."

"It will, because that bitch is quite persistent, but I am sure Amelié can make her back off, and if that doesn't work, I have an amazing sister in law that can find dirt on anyone, and trust me, you won't even have to work hard to find dirt on her." Lena said with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled at her. "I can find something on everyone. I always said that everyone and everything can be hacked, and that is exactly true. Given enough time I can hack my way into the White House if necessary."

Just as Lena wanted to say something, her jaw fell open at the sight that walked up to them, both Rémy and Amelié were coming out of the house, wearing nothing but colorful towels around their waists, Amelié wasn't even wearing a bikini top. "Bonjour ladies, mind if we joined you?" Rémy asked with a smile.

Both girls shook their heads and blushed brightly as their lovers removed their towels, revealing they were bare there as well. "Judging by your state of dress you two covered a lot of ground today?" Lena asked softly.

Amelié smiled and slid herself into the pool before swimming up to her lover and removing the brunette's bikini top with practiced ease. "We covered most of everything cherí. I remember all of the important events of my life and the rest will come back on its own. Including a certain beautiful brunette who was a lovely bridesmaid."

Lena blushed as Amelié's wandering hands made their way to her bottoms, and while she had long ago lost her shy nature around Rémy, around Olivia it was still a bit much. "Luv, could you please wait with getting me naked for a bit."

Amelié smiled and redirected her lover's gaze to Rémy and Olivia, the latter already being naked as the day she was born and drifting off in her lover's arms. "She won't mind cherí. We've all seen each other naked before, and you really are too beautiful to not be naked all the time, and while we are out here, you can. This pool is completely private."

Lena blushed and kissed her lover softly. "I know luv, but you kind of caught me off guard with this. This is so unlike you."

Amelié smiled and kissed her British lover softly. "This is who I used to be, and my brother showed me that again. I used to be a lot more carefree, before I met that bâtard, and now that I am at least a little bit like myself, I want to show you the real me, the real Amelié, if you were."

Lena smiled at that. "I think I have a pretty good view of the real you already luv, but I would love to learn more about you." She said as she lifted herself against her lover and wrapped her legs around the French assassin's waist.

Rémy and Olivia smiled at the sight that mirrored her own. "It sound like you two got through a lot of Amelié's memories."

He smiled and kissed her. "We did, and all it took was to lay down like we used to do when we were younger. Her memories just started flooding back when we did that."

"And here I thought you only ever liked laying down with me. Am I going to need to keep my eye on you two?" She asked teasingly.

He shook his head and kissed her lovingly. "You know you are the only one for me Olivia, and besides Lena can handle my sister well enough. Amé is a sucker for seduction and there is no one better than Lena. But having said that, Amé and I will always be closer than conventional siblings."

Olivia smiled at that. "I know, and I could never blame you for wanting that or come between you two. Eventually I think I could have a sort of sibling relationship with Lena too."

"Our own little family then." He said with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Once we have done that favor for Morrison and Reaper, we will be, and I can't wait for it to be a reality."

Rémy smiled at that. "Neither can I, cherí. There are so many things I want to experience with you."

Olivia smiled and kissed him, seeing that Lena and Amelié had retreated to the lounge chairs that lined the pool. "I feel exactly the same, but I would love to join your sister and her lover at the poolside. I need to keep that tan you are so fond of intact."

He smiled at that. "I could use some sun myself. It's been a while since I had that opportunity."

"Really? I actually like that pale skin of yours, but I think you would look downright irresistible with an all over tan." She said with a wink.

He smiled at her as they swam to the edge. "Let's keep one thing pale shall we, because if that gets a sunburn, it might seriously hurt our future options of having a family."

She smiled at that as she climbed out. "Yes, that would be rather disappointing, given how addicted we are to each other."

He smiled and slapped her ass as she got out of the pool, Olivia giving him a playful glare before stretching herself on the comfortable poolside chair next to Amelié.

Rémy just smiled at the three women and lazily swam laps until he was ready to join them, taking the last vacant chair next to his best friend, quickly covering up his dick with a towel.

Lena smiled at that. "You don't have to be shy Rémy. All of us have seen it at least once."

"It's not a matter of being shy Lena. I just want to get any sunburn down there. That would not sit well with my girlfriend." He said with a smile.

Olivia smiled at that. "Indeed it wouldn't. I am way too partial to have that cock inside of me on a daily basis."

Amelié smiled at her. "I never knew you were such a glutton for sex, Olivia."

The latina smiled at that. "When your brother is the one supplying the sex, of course I am."

Amelié smiled at that before looking at her brother over her sunglasses. She had to admit, even if he was her brother, that he had an amazing physique and that he was truly gifted with good genes, which reminded her of a talk she needed to have with her girlfriend at some point during this holiday, and of course with Olivia and Rémy as well. "He definitely has been blessed with good genes in that department, even I as his sister can admit to that."

"You two certainly are closer than any siblings I have ever seen. But that could also be something about me growing up in an orphanage." Olivia said softly.

Amelié smiled at that."It is true that Rémy and I have always been exceptionally close, but that is because we were raised by the aristocracy and really only had each other to talk to growing up. Our parents were never as involved as they should have been, and being the lanky and often clumsy boy he used to be, I always felt very protective of him."

"I can easily see you be a very protective older sister." Lena said with a soft smile.

"I had to protect him, because he was all I had." She said softly, for once glad she couldn't cry anymore because of her implants.

Lena and Olivia smiled at her, content to lounge around for the rest of the day.

…

Later that evening, when Lena and Amelié were cuddled up together in bed, the former drawing lazy circles on her lover's naked stomach. "I'm glad you and Rémy took this time today, luv."

Amelié smiled and kissed Lena's shoulder. "I'm glad for that too, cherí. It was long overdue that my brother and I spent some time together, and I realized that there is another thing that is long overdue. I realized that I never asked you about why you needed that harness, when I promised I would."

Lena smiled at her. "That's okay luv. Everything has gone so incredibly fast that you are forgiven, but if you want I can tell you the story now?"

"I would like that. I should have asked you once we were in private, but it slipped my mind. I hope you can forgive me." Amelié said softly.

"I already have luv. You were a bit preoccupied back then, but before I tell you, let me get a little bit more comfortable." Lena said as they propped themselves up against the headboard and she cuddled into her lover's arms.

"It all started when I was still flying for the RAF when I was approached by Overwatch to test a new aircraft which could potentially break the fabric of time, The Slipstream. The first flight something went wrong and I had to eject while in a time warp. This caused me to be lost in time, which is known as chronical disassociation, basically becoming a ghost for months until Winston managed to find a way to keep me in one location. He built the harness which allows me to reverse my own time, or speed it up and once I was securely anchored in the present and after months of rehab, I joined Overwatch properly and started training with them just after the King's Row Uprising. I became quick friends with Angela and Torbjörn and I haven't really looked back since. We met some years after that and even then I felt an instant click with you, we actually spent a lot of time together on the rare occasion Gérard brought you to the Watchpoint, but there were a lot of late night phone calls between us too. I was thrilled when you asked me to be a bridesmaid at your wedding, and when you disappeared I couldn't help the feeling that I had misjudged you for a couple of years. It wasn't until I arrested Rémy and brought him to the Watchpoint for questioning. He spoke very candidly about what he had done and it sickened me at the time, but he said that he had done it for someone very important to him that he had lost. I never thought it would be you."

Amelié smiled and pulled the brunette closer. "You've been through so much, cherí. I wish we had met sooner so that a lot of things could've been avoided. Your accident, me marrying that bastard, Rémy's fall into darkness, your bad relationship with that putain."

Lena smiled and kissed her lover softly. "We're together now, that is what matters. Everything that has led up to this had only strengthened us. When we go to London, I will take you to my favorite pub, we haven't really had a date before, and I think if we ask them Rémy and Olivia would love to come too. Rémy especially is a big fan of the pub because it is one of the few where they serve decent wine, and of course that is where he told Emily to shove it up her arse, so it holds special meaning to both of us."

"Ah, the infamous kiss. I do hope if we are going to London and we run into her, you will let me handle her and let me kiss you." Amelié said teasingly.

Lena smiled and nodded. "As much as I love your brother, I would rather have you be the one kissing me."

Amelié smiled and kissed her lover softly. "That actually brings me to a question that has been on my mind for a while. How are your feelings about some day having a family of our own?"

Lena smiled at that. "I would love to someday be a mother together with you. I just don't know how what happened to me will affect that, so chances are that you are going to have to carry our child, but we can always have Angela run some tests. But who would we even want to be the father?"

Amelié smiled at her. "Because I don't know how my implants will affect my own ability to have children, we should talk to Angela and Moira none the less, but as for a father I was thinking of asking Rémy. That way our child will still have both of our genes, and the House Guillard will have a legitimate heir."

Lena blushed at that. "We should talk to him about that, because I am certainly not against it, but I don't know if I am comfortable with having to sleep with your brother."

"I understand cherí, we can always choose to implant his seed if he agrees to be the father of our child, even though I have heard it is a risky procedure." Amelié said with a soft smile.

Lena smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, and that is why I'm having doubts, because I do love your brother and he is the only man that I've had some sort of romantic feelings for since that morning when we woke up together, but to have him actually inside of me, it'll take some getting used to, and Rémy and I will definitely need to have a talk about this if he agrees, and honestly, I would like both you and Olivia to be present if he agrees."

"That goes without saying cherí. I think if he agrees, and you are okay with it, we can agree to one night of inter familial loving between the four of us, but only if you are okay with that." Amelié said softly.

Lena smiled at her. "I'll think about it, because a foursome with your brother and his girlfriend does sound appealing for one night, as long as we set some clear boundaries."

Amelié nodded and kissed her. "Thank you for at least thinking about it, cherí. You don't know what this means to me."

"I have always wanted a child, even when I was younger and discovered I liked girls." Lena said with a soft smile.

"Being a mother has also been a lifelong dream of mine, I just thought it ended when I married Gérard, because I knew I never wanted a child with him. I would've much sooner taken the risk with Rémy back then. Hell, it probably would've happened if his plan had succeeded." Amelié said softly.

Lena quirked an eyebrow at that. "What plan was that luv?"

Amelié smiled and kissed her lover softly. "Gérard was abusing me pretty bad and Rémy wanted to get me out of there by moving me into his apartment in Paris, but the night before he would move me there I killed Gérard and disappeared for five years. When we were younger there was always some sort of sexual energy between the two of us, and as you know from experience, he is very adept at comforting a woman, and there have been numerous occasions where we almost went that far. He also almost killed Gérard himself on several occasions because of the abuse that man was putting me through."

Lena smiled at that. "You two really are nothing like any of the siblings I knew growing up. It surprises me that you two weren't each other's firsts."

"We at least were each other's first kiss, during that performance of Romeo and Juliet. My first time was actually with a girl, I was thirteen I believe. Rémy's first time must've happened when I was Widowmaker, because I can't remember seeing him come home with a girlfriend when we lived here." Amelié said with a soft smile.

Lena only smiled and kissed her lover softly, nuzzling her face in Amelié's neck, the two lovers more than content to stay in each other's arms for the time being.

…

In the other wing of the mansion Rémy and Sombra were also cuddled up in bed, for once content not to screw each other's mutual brains out. "I never knew exactly how shameless you and your sister were until today. It makes me wonder how much you have actually shared." Olivia said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "More than most siblings that's for sure. We were kind of forced to be each other's first kiss because of the play we were the leads in, and there have been so many nights where we spent the night together because one of us needed closeness. We were all we had and we wanted to preserve that for as long as we possibly could. Amé was the one who taught me my life lessons, including 'the talk' when I started hitting puberty."

Olivia smiled at him. "No wonder you two are sometimes in a world where only you two exist."

"Amé and I have always had a way of communicating without words, it served us well in our childhood and usually one look is enough to know what the other is thinking." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "That explains why you two sometimes stare at each other for several minutes."

"We can have entire conversations just by sharing a look, it's how we used to communicate across the table when we were children. Amé and I have always been very in tune with each other's thoughts and emotions and it seems that it is even more so now." He said softly.

"That is to be expected mi amore. You two could very well be twins even though you are two years apart, and the way you two were ripped apart by that bastard would have a rippling effect on anyone." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "That's why we have made this agreement never to let anyone rip us apart ever again, which leads me to a question I have been dying to ask you. Would you be okay with living here permanently after we do this job for Reaper and Morrison?"

She smiled at him. "I would love to make this our home, but why would you be so nervous to ask me this?"

"Because we will be sharing our home with Amelié and Lena, and I don't know how you feel about that." He said softly.

Olivia smiled and kissed him softly. "Since Lena and I have bonded a lot over the last few weeks while you and your sister were training yourselves into a frenzy, I think we'll be fine with that. We've slept in the same bed plenty of times already because you two thought it was necessary to pull an all night training session."

He blushed a little at that. "Sorry love. You know we didn't mean to do it, we just wanted to get a head start on our training, but as it usually goes with us, we overdid it."

She smiled at him. "It's okay mi amore, you have apologized plenty over the last few weeks, in several ways. I totally get you two want to be ready for this, we all want that after all. Our futures are on the line."

Rémy smiled and kissed her softly. "And our future will be bright, my love. I am very sure of that."

She only smiled and kissed him softly as she cuddled into him, the two lovers more than content to spend the rest of the day in bed together.


	13. London Calling

**Redemption**

 **C13: London Calling**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

For the rest of the week the two couples stayed at the Chateau Guillard, taking the time to go to Paris to shop a little, since Amelié wanted to show her lover the beauties of the city of love, and Rémy took the time the girls were shopping for 'bedroom wear' to buy a beautiful ring for Olivia, wanting to propose to her soon.

Their next stop was London, since Lena wanted to show her girlfriend the city and take her out on a date, which quickly turned into a double date after Rémy wanted to show his lover where their start as friends was.

The only thing the two couples now had to compromise on was that Lena's apartment only had one bedroom and thus would have to share a bed, although it didn't bother them in the slightest since the week at the Chateau had made them a lot more comfortable with each other, erasing any lingering shame there might have been.

This especially was true for Lena and Olivia, who now that they were in London saw how free the Guillard siblings actually were, since more often than not the pair had no issue with walking around the apartment naked or in their underwear.

Amelié and Lena had discussed the option of children further and Lena had agreed to be the one to carry their child through conventional means, after she had undergone an examination by Angela to see if it was possible for her to become pregnant without the fetus phasing out of her.

Because of this Amelié hadn't found an opportunity to ask her brother about this step in their lives, which she wanted and needed to do very soon.

When she woke up one morning, only her brother was next to her in the room, with both Olivia and Lena nowhere to be seen, but a hastily scribbled note on her pillow told her enough.

She cuddled back into her brother and wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling when he interlaced their fingers. "Good morning mon frere." She said softly.

Rémy groaned softly and turned around, cuddling into her chest. "Bonjour ma sœur." he said with a soft smile.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It seems we have a couple of hours to fill, brother. Our lovers are out on a little shopping trip."

He smiled at her. "Then perhaps you should now take the time to ask me what you have been wanting to ask me for a week now, I have seen the look on your face, sister."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Trust you to notice everything going on with me, even when you are trying to control yourself not to screw Olivia's brains out."

He smiled at her. "Like you don't have the same issues with Lena. We're both very sexual people and our girlfriend's don't really seem to mind that fact."

Amelié smiled and nodded. "That's true, but I think we can agree that our girlfriends are also well blessed in that department, but you're right, there is something very important I want to ask you."

"I can see you are nervous Amé. You know you can ask me anything." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him as they sat up against the headboard, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Lena and I have been talking a lot during our time at the Chateau, mostly about the future. You know that I have always wanted to be a mother and now more and more I want to have a family with Lena, but since we both have issues with our bodies, we don't want to put our faith in artificial insemination, and that is where we want to ask you that once she is examined by Angela, if you want help us start our own family. That way our child will still have both of our genes."

He blushed slightly at that, not having expected this question. "I should really talk with Olivia about this before I give an answer, but what surprises me is that Lena would be okay with this."

Amelié smiled at him. "We talked a lot about this in the past week and she will want to talk to you about it as well at some point, but as long as it is you, she is okay with it. What we also talked about is that Olivia and I will be present at that time, if Olivia agrees with this plan."

"I'll talk to her about it before we go back to the Watchpoint, but let me ask you this Amé. Are you okay with this, because you know it is inevitable that our relationship will change if we all share this together."

She smiled and nodded. "I know Rémy, but if we are all going to live together in the way I know you want as well, I am more than okay with that. Lena understands why we are so close and she is okay with that, she encourages it even."

He smiled at her. "I know, because Lena and I share a similar relationship as we do, which is why it will be awkward enough to have to actually make love to her if Olivia agrees to this."

"Olivia and I will be there too, mon frere, one night of inter-familial loving to ensure the continuation of our line. I know it is hardly the way we were brought up, but we both know at some point it was inevitable for us, given how close we have been in our younger years, and if you had managed to get me out of that house, we would've done something together, and you know that as well as I do." Amelié said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "True, it would only be a natural development of our relationship after all, but we were younger back then, and I am sure even if we hadn't found love with Lena and Olivia, we would have found a way to start a family together."

Amelié smiled at him. "I'm sure we would've if we wished that, but I do hope you are willing to satisfy my own curiosity now. You see, I have been talking to your girlfriend, and she says that you are a very teasing kisser, while I remember I taught you differently, so I want you to kiss me like you usually kiss your girlfriend. I want to see if she is right or if her perception of my lessons to you is different."

"Are you sure, sister? I will not be held responsible for anything that happens after." He said softly.

She smiled and straddled him under the covers. "I am more than sure. It is not like we haven't done this before, and it is my duty as your sister to see how far you have come."

Rémy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, mostly on instinct from doing this with Olivia all the time. "I must say one thing though, ma sœur, you've filled out a little over the last few months."

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "You know it is always dangerous to tell a woman when she gained weight, especially if she is your sister who still knows all of your weak spots." She said as she lightly ran her fingers over his sides, making him squirm beneath her.

"If you don't want us to end up like you and Lena usually do, you will not start this now." He said with a groan.

Amelié smiled as she felt his penis twitch beneath her. "That would be strange wouldn't it." She said before kissing him.

He smiled into their kiss and did exactly what she had asked of him, kissing her with as much passion as he would Olivia.

Amelié moaned into his mouth before pulling back. "I must say that Olivia was right. You are just as much a tease as you have always been."

"You're the one to talk ma sœur. I am sure you can make Lena do anything after such a kiss." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and curled back into his side after rolling off him. "You should know, mon frere. I have heard many tales of the things you two have done together."

He smiled at that. "Lena and I had an instant connection the moment she arrested me, since we didn't really interact at your wedding outside of the things that pertained to that."

Amelié only smiled at her brother. "Both of you keep mentioning the fact that she arrested you, and I thought we agreed to no more secrets. I want to know what happened to you, and don't you dare spare any details this time."

"To be honest, I was planning on telling you everything already, but may I suggest getting dressed first, this is not a conversation to have while we are in bed." He said softly.

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Very well, but I get the feeling this will also not be a talk to be had over breakfast."

He nodded at her as they got out of bed, not even bothering putting on anything besides underwear, and for the first time since she had become Amelié again, she felt a bit of nerves settling in.

…

As they took a seat in the chaotic living room of Lena's apartment, Rémy cuddled up against her, much like he would do back when they were still children. "I guess I will start with what happened after you disappeared. The first thing I did was to go to your apartment to see if he really was dead, and seeing the slit throat and the knife stuck in his chest was enough confirmation for me, but for some reason something seemed off. I knew there was more to that and I wanted to get to the bottom of it, so in order to get truthful information out of people, I kind of went to the dark side. I went after his old colleagues of the Secret Service first and tortured the information I needed out of them. There I learned that he was more involved with Overwatch than I originally thought, to the point he could be considered a double agent in Talon, and that is why he could easily set up both your abduction and subsequent release, so my thoughts at the time led me to believe that he did this for a reason, so I started literally cutting my way through Talon agents until I got to someone important enough to tell me what I wanted to know. He told me that Overwatch's Ecopoint in Antarctica had someone who knew more, so that was my obvious next stop, never even thinking the Overwatch might send people to defend it. I managed to infiltrate the Ecopoint and saw that it had some sort of failure. Only one was left alive and I interrogated her pretty hard, but she couldn't tell me about what happened, so since she was of no further use to me, I killed her right before Lena, Reinhardt, Mccree and Angela came bursting into the facility, that's where she arrested me and brought me to the Watchpoint. I'm sure the Commander must have recognized me as your brother because I am sure I would be dead if he didn't. He let me become a part of Overwatch to continue my search for you, as long as I adhered to the rules."

"I never knew you fell into darkness so much, Rémy." Amelié said softly.

He smiled at her. "That's not all though Amé. There was something about his body that just didn't seem right, so the moment I got cleared I started digging into that bastards past, and I saw something that made me doubt everything. He seemed to have some modifications done that should have turned his blood to ash, but the scene I saw at your apartment should not have been possible if that had been the case.

Amelié looked shocked at that. "The images of that night have been slowly coming back to me, and I remember something being different about him as well. Do you think he may have faked his death and that he is still alive?"

Rémy nodded at that. "I think he is, sister, and he will regret that decision when I get my hands on him. Nothing I will do to him will be enough to make up for what he put you through."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We'll take him down together, mon frere."

He smiled and rested his head against her shoulder the exact moment the door opened to reveal their lovers. "Out of all the things we expected when we came home, this wasn't even close to the top of the list. Are you two okay?" Lena asked with a soft smile, and a little bit of a blush.

They both nodded and smiled at their lovers. "I told Amé of the things I had done to get her back, and we might have found something that will turn everything on its ass."

"And what would that be, mi amore?" Olivia asked as she cuddled in next to him.

He smiled and kissed her softly before answering. "That Gérard Lacroix is still alive somewhere. We just don't know where, and also, it is time for you to tell my sister what you told me back when you two just arrived at the Watchpoint."

Amelié quirked an eyebrow at that. "More secrets? I do hope these are the last."

Olivia smiled at her. "I promise they are Amelié. The only reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't know what it might do to you. I actually had to make your brother promise to stay put when I told him. Back when we were both at Talon, there were a lot of nights where you would be taken from your chambers to the big boss so he could have his fun with you, and you always came back full of bruises and a clear smell of semen, so I don't think I actually have to say what I thought they did to you."

"I don't remember any of that. Could they have used some hidden programming to make me forget that every time?" Amelié asked softly.

"I think so, it certainly would make sense with all the shit they put you through. We should ask Moira what she knows when we are back at the Watchpoint." Lena said softly as she cuddled in next to her girlfriend.

Amelié smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you cherí. It means a lot to me that you are still so supportive of me through my many faults."

Lena just smiled at her. "We all have our faults luv. It is our ability to look past those that makes us determine our friends and family. A wise young man once said that to me." She said with a wink to Rémy.

He just smiled at her. "Well, it still holds true, doesn't it? Now even more so than ever before."

Lena smiled at him, sharing a look with her lover, searching for something in the amber eyes.

Amelié noticed and smiled at her lover. "I can see you want to ask me something cherí. What's on your mind?"

Lena smiled at her. "There are plenty of things on my mind with you dressed like this, none of them helpful for what I actually want to ask you."

Amelié smiled at her lover. "It is nothing my brother and Olivia haven't been privy to over the last few weeks, cherí, or what we have witnessed from them, but if it helps we will put on some clothes."

Lena smiled at that. "It would be much appreciated. It will at least help me focus a little."

Amelié smiled and kissed the Brit softly before gracefully getting to her feet, pulling her brother up with her. "Very well, we'll be right back, because I can see Olivia has similar issues with keeping her eyes anywhere else but my brother's package."

Olivia blushed as Rémy gave her a soft kiss and followed his sister back to their bedroom to get dressed, and on a whim he pocketed the ring he had bought for his lover.

After getting dressed in somewhat casual outfits, the siblings walked back into the living room, where Rémy heard the angelic humming of his lover in the kitchen.

Lena then pulled Amelié into her arms and kissed her softly. "Thank you luv, now I can focus on what I want to ask you." She said as she got onto one knee. "Amelié Guillard, will you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me?"

Amelié gasped softly as she saw the beautiful ring that was glinting in the velvet box. "Yes, of course I will marry you cherí. Nothing would make me happier."

Lena smiled brightly at her before giving her a passionate kiss as she slid the ring on Amelié's finger. "We have to celebrate this. How about we go out tonight, go to the Rainbow Room as a double date."

"You really want to show of your fiancee, don't you Lena?" Rémy asked teasingly.

The bubbly Brit smiled at him. "Of course I do. With my luck we'll run into Emily and we I can finally tell her to fuck off and go die in a fucking ditch somewhere, or go and fuck some random guy again."

He smiled at that. "I can't blame you one bit, Lena, and I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do." He said as he too got down on one knee in front of Olivia. "Olivia Colomar, mi amore, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Of course, mi amore. To take a page out of your sister's book, nothing would make me happier than calling you mine forever." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

Rémy smiled and stood back up to kiss her, sliding the ring on her finger with a soft smile before turning to Lena. "Sorry for stealing your thunder Lena, but it seemed like the perfect time."

She smiled and went over to hug him. "It's okay Rémy. We usually have a similar train of thought, so it doesn't surprise me that this would be the same, although this will make this double date tonight even more special, not to mention what Angela will say when she heard this."

He smiled at her. "I think she'll be over the moon, and I promise to talk to Olivia about the thing." He said in a whisper.

She smiled and nodded. "I don't think she will have a problem with it. I can see us being very close for a very long time once we retire from Overwatch, and every moment until then as well."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before making his way back to his sister and Olivia, who were in a similar position. "This time round we're going to make sure you have the wedding of your dreams, ma sœur."

Amelié smiled at her brother. "How about we just do a double wedding. It is something I had always hoped for."

"I think we can manage that, Baroness, but I think we should also take some time to talk to our fiance's about their new titles." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and gave him a hug before she made her way to Lena. "If you two don't mind, we'll take our talk to the bedroom, to give you two a bit of privacy, but please, don't spoil my couch." Lena said with a grin.

"We won't Lena, can't promise anything about the kitchen though." He said with a similar grin.

The brunette smiled before leading her lover into the bedroom, flashing her future brother-in-law a wink.

Rémy and Olivia sat themselves down on the couch. "So love, what can I expect when we get married?"

"Since Amelié is the official heir to the Guillard name, very little will change for us other than you gaining the title of Baroness. We will have our pick of social functions that we can choose to attend, but other than that not much will change for us, unless Amé and Lena ask us to attend something, and of course we will have to show up for official events, but those are once a year at most." He said with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled at that. "I think I can do that. I am sure Amelié can teach me a little bit of etiquette, I would hate to look tacky next to you."

"She'll jump at the opportunity, my love, but there was another thing that I wanted to talk to you about. Amé has asked me something very important and I want to run it by you before I gave her an answer." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "I already know. Lena talked to me about it while we were away, and I am okay with it. We both know you two are so incredibly close that I knew this was an option even before we went to France. We even have a better idea that Lena will run by Amelié as well. Given how comfortable we are with each other and how much we all love each other, we could technically make this into a four way relationship, if that is something you two would want. I will admit that I have always been prone to jealousy and possessive tendencies, but after watching you and Amelié interact, and also having seen how well Lena and I fell together as friends, I have no issues with this."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "We'll talk to them tomorrow, but I will admit that it sounds appealing."

Olivia smiled at him. "Lena told me that she is okay with it because you are the only man she has ever had some measure of romantic feelings for. Apparently you can even turn gold star lesbians into bisexual women."

"Lena is and will always be a lesbian, I just helped her get through her breakup with Emily, I wouldn't call what I have with Lena a friends with benefits, but it is close to that. We have done everything together besides have sex." He said softly.

She smiled and straddled him. "After we have done our job for Reaper and Morrison, we'll talk to your sister and her fiance then on how they see this going forward."

He smiled and caressed her sides softly. "I think that is a good idea love, but I think we should surprise our bedmates and not fuck each other senseless for once."

Olivia nodded and kissed him. "Making out is a whole other matter though, since I am sure that Lena and Amelié are doing something similar right now."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, the two lovers letting their hands roam across each other's bodies.

…

That evening Amelié and Olivia were both dressed in flirty and colorful spring dresses while they were waiting for their lovers to get ready. "You know Amelié, I would think that we were the high maintenance in our relationships."

Amelié smiled at her future sister in law. "My brother has always been a bit of a perfectionist, so it doesn't really surprise me that he takes a bit longer, and besides, we were in the bedroom for almost two hours, so they still haven't beat our time."

Olivia smiled and nodded at that as their lovers came back into the living room in casual, but shockingly similar dating clothes. "Are you two absolutely sure that you two aren't related, because this is just too much of a coincidence." Amelié said with a smile.

The two smiled at that. "We just happen to have a similar style when we're going out, so that might have something to do with it, but I do have to say you look ravishing, luv."

Amelié smiled and gathered her fiancee in her arms. "You look lovely as well, cherí. You wear leather very well."

Lena blushed a little while Rémy stifled a laugh, which earned him a glare from the bubbly Brit.

Amelié smiled and kissed her fiancee softly. "It's okay cherí. Rémy sometimes lacks a filter between his brain and mouth."

Lena smiled at her. "I know, but I know he is thinking of something he found in my dresser a few years ago when I asked him to get something from there. It was a gag that someone at the orphanage had given me on my eighteenth birthday, because I have always been a bit of a chatterbox. I just forgot all about it until Rémy confronted me with it."

Amelié smiled at that. "It's okay love. We all have our kinks."

Lena blushed darkly and hid her face between her lover's breasts. "Shall we get going before it gets too busy?" She muttered softly.

"Yeah we should, with a bit of luck Thomas has some good wines on stock, I'm not really in the mood for strong alcohol tonight." Rémy said with a soft smile.

"I'm sure he has Rémy. Knowing him he'll keep it stocked for the off chance that we come in." Lena said with a soft smile.

Rémy smiled at her as they made their way out into London towards the Rainbow Room, which was not that far from Lena's apartment.

Walking into the colorful décor of the Rainbow Room a little while later, the Amelié and Olivia were surprised at the class the bar seemed to exhume. "Oi Lena. Good to see you back luv, and in such lovely company." A large man said from behind the bar.

Lena smiled at him. "Heya Thomas. Good to be back. Let me introduce my fiancee, Amelié Guillard."

He grinned at her. "Congratulations luv, I always knew it would have to take a special woman to tie you down, even if I was a bit surprised by what you did last time."

"Yes, unfortunately it was necessary. Rémy is actually her brother, and soon to be my brother-in-law. He only did what was necessary to get Emily to back off. Have you seen her by any chance?" Lena asked softly.

He nodded at her. "She's here, still alone and waiting for you to come crawling back. You go and take a seat and I will bring you some drinks, on the house."

Lena and Rémy smiled at him as they took a seat in a quiet booth near the back of the room, where they would have plenty of oversight.

Lena parked herself in Amelié's lap and kissed her softly, noticing the slightly shadowy look in her lover's eyes, while Olivia did the same to Rémy, and neither woman seemed very keen on moving from their respective positions. "You don't have to be jealous of Thomas love, he could very well be a male version of me. Very gay, and very much taken. He and his husband run this bar." Lena said with a soft smile.

Amelié smiled at her. "I figured, but it has been a while since anyone outside of our little family has been so friendly with you. It just takes some getting used to again. Usually I only have to contend with Angela or my brother for your attention."

Lena smiled and nuzzled her lover's neck as Thomas brought them a bottle of champagne, a bottle of wine and a tumbler of scotch, after which he asked Olivia for her preferred drink.

As Rémy expected she ordered a mojito, which made him smile as it was the same as what she had wanted all those months ago when they spent the night in Paris.

A little while later Thomas brought Olivia her drink before leaving them to their evening, after stating that their drinks were on the house tonight.

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to propose a toast, to our little family." Amelié said with a smile.

"To our family." They all chorused before clinking their glasses together.

"I had almost forgotten what it is like to have something resembling a normal life. I've been wanting to take you here for so long, luv." Lena said with a soft smile as she cuddled into Amelié.

The French assassin smiled and kissed her fiancee's cheek. "I'm glad we are now able to go as a family. We have been long overdue for a date."

Lena smiled at that, but frowned as a familiar woman came to stand in front of them. "Emily."

Amelié immediately glared at the woman, as did Rémy. "Hello Lena. Fancy seeing you here in another woman's arms. Weren't you together with that guy."

"No, that kiss was simply to make it absolutely clear to you that I will never want anything to do with you again. Now I suggest you leave before my fiancee decides to remodel your face." Lena said harshly.

Emily quirked an eyebrow at that. "Really, fiancee, she seems way out of your league."

"I'm going to give you one chance to apologize for that, _putain!_ My fiancee has made it clear that she does not want anything to do with you, and I will be remodeling that not even impressive face if you do not leave now." Amelié said with an actual growl.

The redhead actually laughed at her. "Am I supposed to be impressed by that. You really seem to know how to pick the broken ones, Lena."

"And if I were you I would be more worried about those pictures you sent to your lover. I have a feeling your husband won't be too happy with that. I suppose once a cheater always a cheater." Olivia said with a smirk as she fiddled with her phone a little.

Emily fumed as she checked her phone, which already had a dozen messages. "What did you do?"

"Whatever I have to, I am only keeping my family safe after all, but the longer you stay here, the more pictures will go to your husband and all of your friends, as well as some other things that will be sent to your work. It would be bad for a journalist to be exposed for drug dealing after all." Olivia said with a grin.

Emily paled as she ran out, Sombra now putting her phone away. "That was amazing cherí. When did you even have the time to do this?" Amelié asked softly.

"I did some prep work while you and Lena were getting ready. I expected something like this to happen, and the things she said to you were inexcusable. I had to make her pay for calling you broken, and insulting Lena too. By tomorrow she'll be out of a job, without a husband and I think even her girl-toy won't want her anymore. She'll be all alone with only herself to blame. She can reflect on what she did to you, Lena." Olivia said with a soft smile.

Lena smiled at the latina. "Thank you luv, while it is a bit extreme, I can't say I mind. She deserves everything she got today."

Olivia smiled at her. "Like you yourself said chica, it wasn't all that hard to find dirt on her. I just did what you asked of me."

Lena smiled at her future sister-in-law, but said nothing as they fell back in their conversations about their future, all of them more than content to get a decent buzz for the evening.


	14. Return to the Watchpoint

**Redemption**

 **C14: Return to the Watchpoint**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't any of the recognizable characters**

A week later the two couples were back at the Watchpoint, making their way to the Commander's office as soon as they had put their things away, all of it in Lena's room because they saw no reason to change their sleeping arrangements of the last weeks.

As they stepped into the Command center, they made a beeline for the Commander's office, where they saw him typing away at his computer.

Lena knocked on the glass door, which slid open with a hiss. "Welcome back, I hope you have gotten plenty of rest because there have been some developments in your special mission."

"We have made a discovery as well, but we need to confirm it, but if this information is valid, we may have our man." Lena said softly.

Morrison immediately darkened the windows and dismissed Athena. "I have been in frequent contact with Gabriel over this as well, and he is close to finding out the identity of the big boss as well. The man now trusts him to the extent that he has made Reaper the head of Talon, only answering to the big boss himself. It will also allow us to limit the damage Talon can do."

"That is good, how is the progress on the jet, because I think once everything is confirmed, we will be able to strike soon." Lena said with a serious tone.

"It is currently in production, but even if we find out who is the big boss of Talon, we won't know where he is, so more research has to be done." Morrison said in a similar tone.

"If it is who we think it is, I will know where he is. I have regained ninety percent of my memories during our vacation and we think it is someone tied to my past." Amelié said softly.

Morrison nodded at them. "Then I will give you all the time and resources you need to do your research, but I would like updates frequently."

They nodded before they were dismissed, making their way to the Medical bay afterwards.

"It feels so weird being back here again after our holiday. It's almost as if something changed while we were away." Lena said with a smile.

Rémy smiled at that. "It'll take us a bit to get back into the swing of things here at the Watchpoint. If something happened Morrison would have called us."

Lena nodded at him. "I suppose he would've. I guess all those years of expecting the worst to happen has made me a bit paranoid. Maybe when we finish Talon we will be able to relax."

"I thought we did plenty of relaxation in the past couple of weeks cherí." Amelié said with a soft smile she kissed the bubbly Brit on the cheek.

Lena blushed a little as the doors to the Medical Bay opened, the four not at all surprised to see Moira and Angela bickering over something or other like an old married couple. "I see some things never change, do they Angela?" She asked with a grin.

They two women looked up and smiled, and what surprised them was how much healthier Moira now looked, the steel patch that once covered her eye now gone and whatever was underneath before seemed to have healed, and her nails also seemed to be a lot shorter than they were a few weeks ago.

"It's good to see you all again. I trust you had fun on your holiday?" Angela asked with a smile as she walked towards them, giving an adorable yelp as Moira gave the blonde a soft slap to her ass.

"We did, we covered a lot of ground over the last couple of weeks, and there were plenty of surprises as well." Lena said as she held out her hand to Angela.

Angela smiled brightly when she saw the ring. "That's a beautiful ring Lena. Congratulations on your engagement." The blonde said as she hugged the bubbly Brit

Lena smiled at her best female friend. "That's not all though, there is actually a couple of reasons we came to see you two. Amelié and I have been talking about starting a family after we get married, and both of us don't know if this is even a possibility given everything.

Angela and Moira both smiled at that. "I know that part of Amelié's process of becoming Widowmaker and the implants they forced upon her made it that she would be unable to conceive while Widowmaker, but I would have to consult Angela's notes on if it would be possible for her now that she has regained her own life."

"From what I saw when I performed the operations, I am afraid it is impossible. While I basically reconstructed your body, some things I cannot undo, which I informed you of. For Lena I am pretty sure it will be possible as long as it done through the conventional method, because I am ninety percent sure that the fetus will phase out of you if we try another method, besides the fact that other methods are usually unreliable, so with that said, if you are willing to sleep with a man for a night, I think you could get pregnant." Angela said with a soft smile.

"Did Talon sterilize me when they turned me into Widowmaker?" Amelié asked angrily.

Moira shook her head. "No, they wanted to, but I prevented it, but unfortunately the way they inserted your implants, that were shoddy to begin with was done sloppily and harmed you in ways that unfortunately cannot be turned back, one of them being your ability to carry a child. I'm sorry Amelié."

Amelié took a deep breath and sighed. "It's okay, I know you tried everything in your power to make my transition as easy as possible and that you prolonged my life to the very best of your abilities. I do not blame you for what I was forced to become. I would even say that it was planned."

Moira nodded and smiled at her. "I'm grateful for those words. I feared you would hate me for what I helped you become, even if I had no choice at the time."

"Trust me, I know who is responsible for this, and they will get a bullet through the skull for their troubles." Amelié said with determination.

Lena smiled and squeezed her lover's side. "We'll do it together luv. We'll make them pay for everything they have done to you."

Amelié smiled and kissed her lover softly. "Merci cherí, but you should tell Angela the other thing we talked about."

Lena nodded at her. "Yes, it's two things actually. Now that I know we can actually start a family, I think you should be the first to know that we have already agreed on a father for our child, so to speak, namely none other than Rémy. The other thing is a question. When Amelié and I get married, I was hoping to ask you as my Maid of Honor, since we are planning for a double wedding."

If the two women were shocked, they didn't show it. "I would love to be your Maid of Honor, Lena. Thank you, but I must ask, as a doctor, what made you decide on Rémy?"

"That is quite simple Angela. Over the course of this holiday, the four of us have truly become a family, and after talking extensively about it, we came to the conclusion it would be best for everyone. I am once again the Head of House Guillard and we need a legitimate heir for that. Since I cannot get pregnant, it makes sense that in order to have our baby carry the Guillard gene, we ask Rémy for this. Olivia agrees with this and we have made the agreement that it will only be for one night." Amelié said with a smile.

Moira smiled at that before turning her gaze to Sombra. "I did not know you were so willing to share your lover, Sombra. It is a side of you I have not seen before."

Olivia blushed a little at that. "Under any other circumstances I wouldn't even contemplate it, but both Lena and Amelié have become closer to me than sisters in the last two weeks, we have no shame when we are together, since we were forced to share a bed when we stayed in London for the last week of our vacation."

"Add to that the fact that Amé and I have never been shy around each other and have shared a lot of skin contact when we were younger, and again when we were back in France, we didn't see an issue with it. The skin contact actually helped in the retrieving of her memories." Rémy added on with a smile to his sister.

Amelié smiled at him before turning to Angela. "We also figured now would be a good time to see if the implants Talon forced upon me are truly gone. Do you have time to do that now?"

Angela smiled and nodded. "We have plenty of time. Things have been a little slow in the last couple of weeks, so Moira and I have mostly been working on her theories."

Amelié only smiled as she walked into the tube, which closed with a barely audible hiss.

"So Moira, I noticed that your nails are a bit more of a normal length again. Any particular reason for that?" Olivia asked with a knowing grin.

Moira quirked an eyebrow at the latina. "Beside the obvious reason of not wanting to hurt my girlfriend when we are intimate, we have developed something that will channel my liquids more efficiently, which is something my nails did to a degree since they were treated with a chemical compound of my own creation."

Olivia smiled at her. "Relax Moira, I was merely teasing you a little. It was the one constant in my time at Talon and I missed it a little. Lena and Amelié are used to that by now."

Moira smiled at her. "I know, but it was a very valid question none the less. I know what image I held at Talon and I gave up on that the moment I laid eyes on my Angel of Mercy again. So some changes were in order, and thankfully Angela was able to help me with the injury I had sustained in my time with Talon. My eye is completely healed again."

Olivia smiled at her. "Yes, it seems the agents of Overwatch we have chosen for our lovers are quite adept at making old hurt go away." She said as she lovingly squeezed her lover's hand.

"I think that is true for everyone in this room, Olivia." Angela said with a kind smile as the tube slid open again.

Angela turned her gaze onto the screen and smiled when she saw the results. "Your new implants seem to be holding up very well Amelié. I think that time you all spent away really helped your body adapt. As far as I can see there are no anomaly's, which I expected. I was confident that they would work the way I intended."

"Does that mean that Rémy and I can pick up our training regimen again?" Amelié asked with a smile.

Angela nodded at her. "As long as you keep an eye on your health it should be fine, but I think your brother, lover and future sister-in-law will do that as well."

Amelié smiled and nodded. "I think they will, as I will keep an eye on my brother. I know he has the tendency to overwork himself."

Rémy blushed a little at that. "I know, I am trying to better myself."

"We know Rémy, it's just fun to tease you." Lena said with a smile.

Rémy smiled at her. "You've done that plenty over the last two weeks just by prancing around the Chateau naked with my sister."

Lena smirked at him. "Since you and Olivia were doing the same, I don't think it counts as teasing, and we both know I do not prance. I prefer to call it skipping.

He smiled at that. "Prancing, skipping. There is little difference when breasts are bouncing."

Lena smiled at him. "While it is a fun discussion to have, I don't think Angela will remain that pale if we continue."

Angela indeed blushed a healthy shade of red, which was probably not helped by the snickering Moira who had her arms wrapped low around the blonde's waist.

"I think it's best that we catch up later. We're pretty tired and I can see that Moira also wants to get you alone. How about we catch up later, maybe over breakfast tomorrow?" Lena said with a smile.

Angela nodded at that. "I think that would be best. My girlfriend sometimes has trouble in keeping her hands to herself, which I am sure you are all familiar with."

They nodded and gave the two women a quick hug before making their way back to their room, Lena and Amelié especially glad that their wish of a family was one step closer."

…

After a nap and a quick dinner the two couples were relaxing in Lena's room, which would from now on would house them all, while Rémy's room would be used for clothes and things they didn't use on a daily basis.

The habit of walking around their room naked was also something that had carried over from their holidays and right now Lena and Rémy were talking softly on the couch while Amelié and Olivia had opted for an early night.

"It's been a while since we had the time to talk to just each other. I admit that I've missed it a little." He said with a soft smile.

Lena smiled and cuddled into him, like they usually did when they were alone. "I've missed this too, but I suppose we were both a little preoccupied with our relationships, and then there was that bombshell of what you and Amelié discovered followed by another bombshell of Amé asking me the question of children and how we could achieve that. I won't lie and say that I am both a bit nervous and excited about it. We have shared everything but that, and I still don't know how to feel about it."

He smiled at her. "That's understandable cherí, but you don't have to be nervous about it. It will only happen once, maybe twice if we fail to get you pregnant on the first try."

"Do you really think it will that easy Rémy? I have a feeling that we will continue the arrangement we have established in the last couple of weeks, and that we eventually fall into a four-way relationship, sharing love among each other freely, and I think I am okay with that." Lena said with a soft smile.

"We'll see what happens, Lena. We'll have to talk to Olivia and Amé about this too, and even if they agree, it will have to wait until we have done this job for Morrison."

Lena smiled at him. "That's true, and with the information you and Amelié discovered, we could seriously speed up our timetable."

He nodded and smiled at her. "We'll be ready soon, I think Amé and I only need a couple of more training sessions to perfect our move, and now that we know exactly who we are killing, we can truly perfect it."

"And I suppose you two still want to keep this move a secret?" Lena asked softly.

Rémy smiled at her. "It is for the best Lena. I promise to share more when Amé and I have perfected it and are comfortable in sharing it."

She smiled at that. "I understand Rémy. I am just a bit curious, and a bit worried as well, since both of you have a tendency to overwork yourselves."

He nodded and smiled at her. "I promise to keep an eye on her, and to keep myself in check as well. I wouldn't want to get denied my privileges with Olivia."

Lena giggled softly at that. "Yes, you two really seem to be as addicted to each other as Amé and I are, even when we were in London. It actually helped me a little in accepting this new situation. I have always found you a handsome man and I can admit that I had a little bit of a crush on you when I first brought you in, and it confused the hell out of me because never in my life had I felt anything for a man."

"It's a gift apparently, because Olivia told me pretty early in our relationship that the only lovers she previously had were women as well." He said with a soft smile.

Lena smiled and pecked his cheek affectionately. "Yes, you seem to have a gift to turn lesbian women into bisexual women. It is a truly unique gift."

Rémy smiled at her. "It has only worked on three women so far, and it doesn't need to work on any more. I have found the woman that completes me."

Lena smiled at him. "Not to mention that soon enough you will have a more intimate relationship with your sister and her lover as well, and honestly, I am kind of excited about that development."

He smiled at that. "It's strange to hear that from your mouth, but I would be lying if I said that it wasn't a turn on."

Lena grinned at him. "How about we talk about the future tomorrow. It's been a long day and our lovers do look enticing to cuddle up against."

Rémy nodded at her. "I would have to agree with that, although they have left us very little room to do so, but I think we'll be able to improvise."

Lena glanced at the bed and how Amelié and Olivia ended up, that was with Olivia already being spooned against Amelié with no room to get between them without waking them. "Well I guess that leaves us little choice in doing the same." She said with a grin.

He nodded and quickly snapped a few pictures, before lying down in front of his sister and Lena cuddled up in front of him, smiling softly as Rémy slung an arm around her waist. "I guess this is another new one for us. It is the first time we have cuddled up like this when you weren't wearing your accelerator."

She smiled at that. "I've gotten used to not wearing it while we were on vacation, I figured while we are at the Watchpoint the watch will be good enough."

He smiled at her. "As long as it works and we don't get called away on missions. I would hate to explain to my sister why you suddenly blink out."

Lena smiled and cuddled against him, for the first time being acutely aware of his dick hardening against her. "Are you seriously getting hard right now?"

"Can't really help it Lena. It happens when a beautiful naked woman is cuddled up against me." Rémy said with a slight blush.

"Will you be able to sleep with that erection, or is there is anything I can do to help?" Lena asked curiously.

"I will eventually, and I really think we should talk to our fiancés before we start talking about stuff like this." He said with a soft smile.

Lena smiled at him. "That's fair, but I do have an idea. Just put that erection between my thighs. You won't be uncomfortable and will actually get some sleep, I will get used to things like this and we aren't technically doing anything. We have done this before after all."

He smiled at her as she lifted her leg for him. "I suppose we could and it would definitely help me sleep."

"See, a win-win for everyone. I can't promise not to get excited in the night though." She said with a light blush.

Rémy smiled and slid his dick between his best friend's thighs. "I don't know why, but this somehow feels a lot more intimate than the last time we ended up like this."

Lena smiled at him. "That's probably because this time we meant to do this, and I have to admit that feeling your dick throbbing against me does feel good."

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I apologize in advance if I accidentally grope you in the night."

"It wouldn't be the first time. You know I don't mind it if it's you." Lena said softly.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they fell asleep, the last thing he felt was Amelié's arm around his waist.

…

When Amelié woke up the following morning, a couple of things were apparent to her. First, Olivia was still cuddled into her back, second, her fiancé was moaning ever so softly, but not from her touch, and thirdly she noticed one of her hands being around her brother's waist, who on his turn still had an arm around Lena's waist.

Feeling a little mischievous this morning, she traced her nails gently along his spine, something she knew used to get him to wake up, and she grinned when he groaned pressed himself against Lena a bit more, making the bubbly Brit moan loudly.

"Morning you two. It sounds like my brother and my fiancé are enjoying themselves." She said with a soft smile, only now seeing how they were tangled up. "What's this mon frere, already cheating on your fiancé?"

Rémy smiled at her. "Since you and Olivia were cuddled up so close together that we couldn't get in without waking you, and I like my balls where they are, Lena and I figured it was just better to cuddle up and sleep like that. I can't help my body's reactions to a beautiful woman being cuddled up against me, and Lena actually offered this to make it more comfortable for me."

Amelié smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck. "It's okay Rémy. I was merely teasing you two a little. Chances are that things like this will become more common soon enough.

"Amé, I love you very much, but do you have to talk so much in the early morning." Lena muttered softly.

The French assassin smiled at her lover before switching places with her brother and kissing the bubbly Brit deeply. "How was it to have my brother's dick between your legs the entire night, cherí?"

Lena blushed slightly at that. "It felt okay, a little bit weird, but definitely something I could get used to. What about you? Was Olivia's body a good substitute for mine?"

Amelié smiled at her. "While Olivia is a bit curvier, she isn't you. You will always be perfect to me, no matter what happens in the future."

Lena smiled and pushed her lover to her back before straddling her. "Do you two have a training session planned this morning? Because I am feeling really horny from having your brother's cock between my legs all night and I could really use some morning loving from my beautiful fiance."

"As it happens, we haven't planned anything for today, so we could try to break our record again." Amelié said with a smile.

A loud moan next to them drew their attention, and a quick glance showed them how Olivia was again riding her lover to her heart's content, albeit a bit slower than they were used to from them. "What's wrong Olivia, still not completely awake since you're going slow?" Lena asked with a light giggle as she relaxed underneath Amelié.

Olivia smiled at them. "Not really. I am not ashamed to say that I have become addicted to anal sex with Rémy, and it takes a bit of getting used to every time."

That shocked the two women a little. "You let him put that monster in your ass. That hurts like hell, doesn't it?"

Olivia smiled at them. "It did the first time, but I have gotten used to it, and we usually do it whenever the mood strikes us. It is really a one of a kind sensation."

Amelié and Lena blushed a little. "I'll admit that it looks very interesting to try. Would you like to try to with me, cherí?" Amelié asked softly.

Lena nodded with a blush. "I would, but I hope you are okay with being the receiver. I need some preparation before we try that on me."

Amelié smiled and kissed her lover softly. "I have no issues with that, cherí. I love having my butt played with, I was just nervous about bringing this up because I didn't know how you felt about that."

Lena smiled at that. "You know that you can talk to me about everything luv. I understand that you want to try something new in our relationship."

Amelié smiled at that. "Then I think you should go and fetch the strap-on and the lube so you can fuck my ass."

Lena smiled and kissed the raven haired assassin softly, before squirming out from under her.

Amelié in the meantime positioned herself next to her future sister in law and her brother. "I hope you two don't mind a little company."

"Of course we don't, ma sœur. We would gladly make you and Lena as addicted to this as we are, and of course it will be very satisfying to see you get pounded into the mattress." Rémy said with a grin.

Olivia smiled at him and stopped her movements for a moment. "Don't tease your sister so much, mi amore. Let them enjoy this moment in peace."

He smiled and pushed himself completely into her, making the latina moan. "Sorry cherí, was I ignoring you?" He asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact you were. I am still not used to having to share you with two other women." She said with a slight pout.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "Perhaps we should get used to that then."

"And how did you propose we do that, mi amore?" She asked softly.

"Well if you don't mind me doing you from behind again, I think some things will evolve naturally, given how you and Amé fell asleep last night." He said with a soft smile.

She seemed to think about it for a moment. Before lifting herself off him, while at the same time Lena crawled back onto the bed, a bright blue strap-on now protruding from her pelvis. "I must say Lena, it is definitely a new look for you." Rémy said as Olivia positioned herself next to Amelié.

Lena smiled at him. "I heard what you two were talking about, and I am okay with things evolving a little if Amé is okay with that too."

"I am. Chances are that this will be a common occurrence if it is satisfactory to us all. We will have to talk about some rules after this though, but first I believe we had something planned, cherí." Amelié said with a soft smile and a light blush.

Lena smiled and nodded as she lubed up her strap-on, while Rémy positioned himself behind Olivia again.

While Rémy slipped his cock back into Olivia's asshole, Lena pushed against the tight hole of her fiancee. "Are you ready luv?"

"I am more than ready cherí. Please pop my last cherry." Amelié said with a husky whimper.

Lena smiled and slowly slid the well lubed strap-on into her lover, making them both moan, since the strap-on was a model that made sure to let Lena feel every sensation as well.

Rémy smiled as he continued to make love to his fiance, who looked like she was contemplating on taking this all a step further. "It's okay cherí. I doubt my sister will mind."

Olivia smiled back at him before looking at Amelié, who merely smiled at her, and with that confirmation, the latina kissed the French assassin softly.

Seeing this made Lena's mind up as well, and after sharing a look with Rémy, she kissed him too, and Rémy just couldn't help but squeeze that pert ass that he had fantasized about for years.

Lena moaned and deepened her kiss for a bit before she pulled back. "In all these years I wondered what it was that you possessed that made women want to drop their panties for you, but now I know. You really are an amazing kisser."

He smiled at that. "Thanks Lena. I can easily say the same about you, but I knew a little bit about that already."

She smiled at him as she let her hands roam across Amelié's back, making her moan against Olivia's lips. "I didn't think I would be okay with this four-way relationship as soon as I am, but I can't deny that it is really hot to see us all this close."

Rémy smiled at that. "I think it helps a lot that we've all been sharing a bed for the last couple of weeks and have become used to seeing each other naked, and of course there have been plenty of times that we have made love beside each other in those weeks. This is only a natural evolution of that."

Lena smiled at him before moaning loudly together with Amelié as they crashed into their orgasms, which made both Olivia and Rémy smile.

Olivia then pushed herself up, knowing her lover would catch her. "Are you close too, mi amore? Are you going to fill my little hole with your spunk again?"

"I was planning to, and I am very close. Are you ready, mon amour?" He asked softly as he kissed her neck."

She nodded and moaned loudly as he pinched her nipple and came deep inside of her, while at the same time she moaned out her orgasm. "Hmm, I've missed that feeling over the last few weeks. You always fill me up so much, mi amore." She said with a dreamy smile.

Rémy smiled and kissed her softly as he pulled out of her and slowly guided her down to the bed, where Lena and Amelié were already tangled in each other's arms. "I wouldn't say this is perfect, but it comes pretty close. I love you Olivia."

"I love you too, Rémy." She said softly before kissing him and cuddling up against him, while Lena slung an arm around her waist, the two couples content to just bask in the afterglow of their early morning lovemaking.


	15. Training Purposes

**Redemption**

 **C15: Training Purposes**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: So, one benefit of having to self quarantine during this epidemic is that I have found a lot more time to write. Downside is that my inspiration is starting to take the strain from being isolated, and I feel that it shows. We're slowly creeping to the end of this story, in fact, only 5 more chapters remain after this, which for a story going into its second year for only the 15 chapters that are published right now is pretty bad for my own standards. I don't think I will be going back to Overwatch for a long time after this one is done, but nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Enjoy the read, stay safe and I will see you for the next one.**

In the weeks following their return to the Watchpoint, Rémy and Amelié were back to their training regimen, albeit a bit modified since they didn't want a repeat of their lover's anger before their vacation.

They were finally ready to implement the technique they had been working on and had asked Torbjörn to put the simulation to the highest level, which could mean serious injuries if something went wrong.

Because of this Lena and Olivia were close by the make sure their lovers would be safe, and it would also be the first time that they would see what they had been working on. All Olivia knew was that it involved a new prototype weapon that her fiancee would use.

As the simulation started Amelié and Rémy shared a quick smirk as the room around them transformed into a battlefield and immediately they began examining the lay of the land, looking for spots they could exploit.

Amelié used her grappling hook to get up to higher ground while Rémy activated his visor to help him spot their enemies. "Ready ma sœur?" He asked through his earpiece.

"Oui, let's do this, mon frere." She said softly.

He then took out his new knives and took a deep breath. He had practiced endlessly with them and was confident they would do what he needed them to do and as he pressed the small button on the hilt, the knives fanned out to represent two shields of blades that with another press of a button began to spin and increase in size until they were large enough to cover him from head to toe.

Amelié watched it from her perch while taking out enemies that noticed her brother, knowing it wouldn't be long before her part was coming up.

She saw how the blades curved into a ball surrounding her brother and the two spiked knives on either side of the ball now protruded from it.

The moment it started picking up momentum, she leaped from her perch on a rooftop and landed on the moving ball, as the virtual representation of their supposed target came into view, Gérard Lacroix.

"Amé, I can't hold this for much longer, if you can take the shot, take it!" He said through the earpiece.

Amelié took a deep breath and managed to shoot their target in the head before she had to leap off and she saw her brother crash into a wall in a torrent of knives.

"Disable this simulation! Rémy might be hurt!" She nearly screamed over the intercom to Torbjörn.

As soon as she said it, the field disappeared and she skidded to a stop next to her bruised brother. "Oh Rémy. Perhaps we should think of something else. You were lucky you weren't skewered.

He smiled a bloody smile at her. "Only in part, Amé. Some of them managed to get through my armor. Might need to have Torb take a look at that before we go off on this mission."

She smiled and cradled his head in her lap as Lena and Olivia came running up to them. "You two are seriously the craziest people we know. How could you even think that would be a safe move?" Olivia asked softly.

Amelié smiled as she picked her brother up in bridal style, now seeing the full extent of the damage his knives had done to him. "It wasn't supposed to be safe. We knew that before we started developing it. It is meant to instill the second of shock I will need to put a bullet in that man's skull. We just need to make sure my darling brother can keep his focus in there, but we will take him to Angela and Moira first, but please, not a word to the Commander about this. It is best that he doesn't know."

The two women nodded and quickly followed Amelié to the Medical bay, so they could hear the extent of the damage to Rémy.

"We're going to have a very good talk about this plan of yours as soon as he is cleared, because this is not worth the ultimate cost from any of us. All of us have suffered enough already." Lena said softly.

Olivia nodded in agreeance with the bubbly Brit, which made Amelié agree as well. "This is true, but there are very little other ways we can actually shock him long enough to kill him, we didn't see really much of another option."

"If I may, I think our technique is good enough, but the way we are going about it is wrong. We need more of a test phase, so to say, it is more taxing than I ever thought it would be." Rémy said with a still bloody smile.

"And what do you suggest we do, mon freire. We are running out of time and options at this rate."

He smiled at her. "We could try and do a few of our more complicated dancing routines to help me regain some equilibrium, and I should look into something to stabilize my body inside of that ball. Once I am cleared I'll work on that with Torb."

"While you are healing, which you will adhere to, I will work with him as well. I am sure that I will be able to do something that can keep my fiancee safe." Olivia said with a soft smile.

He nodded as the doors to Mercy's domain opened with a hiss. "Angela! We kind of need you luv." Lena said loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Angela and Moira both hurried to the entrance where the three women stood with a by now slightly delirious Rémy, mostly from blood loss.

"Herr Gott Rémy, what have you done to yourself this time?" Angela asked with a soft gasp.

"It turns out that the siblings were holding back on the dangers of their move a bit, as you can well see. Apparently Rémy thought it was a good idea to encapsulate himself in a wall of blades from where Amelié could take a shot." Lena said with a soft smile to her best friend.

Angela sighed softly and led them to one of the beds. "What have I told you about that 'Ball of Death' of yours Rémy. It is too dangerous to make it a viable move."

He smiled at her. "I know Angela, but it will instill that moment of shock that we need to end it all. I just need a little bit more time."

She shook her head, partly in amusement, partly in exasperation with the young assassin. "Well, you'll have plenty of time. You'll be here for two days and then at least a month of rest, no arguments, or I will get your three female companions to make sure it will happen."

"Oui, Maman. I will obey doctor's orders. But tell me, how bad is it?" He asked softly.

"You are very lucky none of those knives actually penetrated your armor and that you got away with a concussion and a few cuts. Nothing vital was hit, but I will need to put you in the scanner to know for sure." Angela said as she started rolling the bed to the scanner.

Meanwhile Amelié decided to question the blonde about her brother, because something the blonde said didn't sit right with her. "Angela, you made it sound like it was not the first time he tried this 'Ball of Death' as you called it. When did he do this?"

Angela smiled as the tube closed with a hiss and they walked back to the screens connected to it. "He confided this in two people, which were Lena and I, that this would be his last resort to get you back. If he could perfect it, he could literally roll into Talon head quarters and kill everyone inside. He suffered a heavy concussion the last time he tried this and nearly took his own head off. If you look very closely you can see the scar on his neck. My nanobots healed most of the damage though."

Amelié nodded at her as the machine beeped, and the results made Angela smile. "It seems he was extremely lucky. I think if Moira and I combine our powers a little, we can have him healthy immediately, but it would be better if he would rest for a bit none the less."

Amelié smiled at her as Angela went to retrieve her brother and she went to share the news with Olivia and Lena.

When Angela rolled the bed with Rémy towards them, the three girls smiled at him. "How are you feeling love?" Olivia asked softly.

"Okay, I suppose, if a bit frustrated. I would've hoped that I would've perfected it by now." He said with a soft smile.

"Lie still Rémy. That will make this process a lot quicker." Moira said sternly, which Olivia knew was mostly an act, but surprisingly it made her lover lie still.

It was interesting to the three women to see Moira and Angela working together on healing Rémy's injuries, which were mostly healed in a few minutes. "You should feel better Rémy, but please take it easy for a while, and please, don't try that move again, for all of our sanity." Angela said with a sweet smile.

He nodded at them as he carefully got off the bed. "I will, and even if I didn't, my fiancee, my sister and her fiancee would make sure I would."

Angela smiled and gave him a hug before they left the two women to their own devices, which in Moira's mind was finishing something that was interrupted, and not very keen to wait she pulled her blonde lover into a very luscious kiss, that some might say bordered on improper workplace behavior.

…

When the two couples were back in their room after a quiet lunch together, Lena, Olivia and Amelié sat Rémy down. "Here's what's going to happen, mon freire. For the next three days, you are going to take the rest you need, and after that we are going to see if we can do anything about this 'Ball of Death' and how we can use it to finish that _bâtard._ " Amelié said with a soft smile.

He nodded at her. "I will, Angela was loud and clear, but may I say that I never expected it to go so wrong so quick."

Lena smiled at that. "We know, and honestly it went better than the last time you tried it, but it again ended in a trip to Angela, even if you walked out of the Medbay on your own this time."

He smiled and hugged her. "I know, and I hope I didn't worry you girls too much. It was never my intention."

They smiled and all pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You did when it first happened, but when we saw you were mostly okay we were relieved." Olivia said with a loving smile.

Rémy smiled and hugged them. "Sorry for causing you all so much worry. I didn't mean to."

Amelié smiled at her brother, seeing something of the young boy in the azure depths of his eyes. "Since both our fiancees have some things to work through and we seem to be very distracting to them, I am going to make sure you get some rest, and to make sure you actually get some rest, I will be right beside you."

He smiled at her. "Okay Maman. I will obey orders for the coming three days."

She smiled and poked his side. "You look more like Maman than I do."

He grinned at that. "That's fair, but aren't you glad for that, since I'm sure I would look horrible if I had Papa's stern features."

Amelié smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I can agree with that, and I think Olivia and Lena will agree with that as well."

He blushed a little as Olivia parked herself in his lap and Lena cuddled up against him on his left side. "We do, but I think we will have to get going. There is a lot of research left and Morrison told me that the jet is almost ready for testing. We only have a few weeks at the most. But before we go, we want you to know that Olivia and I have been talking, and we want you to know that we are okay if you two want to make this into a four-way relationship. We know you two will always be closer than conventional siblings and we are more than okay with sharing in the love. So what we want to say is basically, take this time with each other, it is long overdue and we are okay with whatever happens, as long as this is what you two really want." Lena said with a smile.

Amelié and Rémy smiled at them. "As long as you two take some time you build your relationship in that way as well, because if we do this, all of us have to be willing to do this. There can't be any form of jealousy between us." Rémy said softly.

Lena and Olivia smiled at him. "We are more than willing to try this, mi amore. We will of course discuss things when we get back, but we trust you two. We will see you later today, and we'll bring dinner when we get back." Olivia said before kissing Rémy and Amelié both, after which Lena did the same, the two women making their way out after Olivia had taken her laptop.

The two siblings looked at each other before sharing a smile. "Well, this was certainly an unforeseen development. Am I cleared for a bit of naughty time with my sister, Nurse Amé?"

She slapped his shoulder before they undressed and got into the bed. "Don't be so vulgar, mon freire. I raised you better than that." She said with a teasing wink.

He smiled and cuddled into her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I know, but it's been too long since I have teased you with being my mother, although I am sure neither of us were never like this with Maman."

"Besides the first few weeks after you were born, no, you weren't. Maman let me take care of you pretty quick, and yes, that includes changing diapers and giving you baths." She said with a soft smile.

"Which only proves my point of you wanting to see me naked before I was even a year old." He said softly.

She smiled and turned towards him. "I have always loved you, Rémy, at first you were an annoying little brother that I wanted to protect from all the evil in the world. Then you became my best friend and confidant. I shared everything with you and I fell for you, my own brother pretty hard, just like you are right now, and by the feel of it, my brother is pretty hard for me now too." She said as she gently stroked his rapidly hardening cock.

Rémy groaned softly as he looked into the golden eyes of his sister, the only reminder of what had been done to her. "Are you absolutely sure about this Amé? There is no way back if we do this."

"I have been only been surer of one other thing in my life, and that was marrying Lena. I want this, mon freire, and I know you want it too." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her, Amelié moaning into his mouth as she tangled a hand in his hair.

Rémy on his turn let his hands roam across her back, trying to control his rage at the scars that were littered across the once smooth, pale surface.

Amelié noticed and smiled as she pulled back. "Don't worry about my scars, Rémy. I'm still working with Angela on something to make them disappear permanently. Don't let it ruin this beautiful moment."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I won't ma sœur, I just can't help it."

She smiled at him as she slowly started stroking his cock. "You're so big Rémy. I never realized how much you had matured until I saw you naked again."

"And you have only become more beautiful, Amé. I don't think it was possible to love you even more than I already did, but I do, and I am so glad that we finally get to take this step in our relationship."

Amelié smiled and kissed him as she straddled him. "If things would've gone the way we had initially planned them, we would've taken this step a long time ago, and we would've settled down by now, possibly with a child of our own."

"Soon Amé, as soon as that bastard lies dead we will retire and live our dreams with the women we love." He said as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as she slowly lowered herself onto his erect cock. "You're so big inside of me, mon freire." She said in a whisper.

"And you're so tight around my cock, ma sœur. I could get used to this if you're not careful." He said in a similar tone of voice.

She smiled and slowly started riding him while his hands explored her body, finally coming to rest on her breasts, teasing the pale globes and the pert nipples gently.

Amelié moaned and bent down to kiss him softly. "I love you Rémy, and I wouldn't really mind if you got used to this, because I could get used to having your cock inside of me, and I would even dare say Lena might get addicted to this as well."

He smiled at that. "Since Lena and I have done almost everything else by this point, I would say that this too would be natural evolution of our friendship, and I am sure that with everything you have shared with Lena, that you will enjoy your time with Olivia as well."

Amelié smiled at that. "I'm sure I will, she is such a sexual person that I can't help but be a little bit jealous of you sometimes."

He kissed her softly as he flipped them over, smiling at the mischievous look in her eyes. "I was wondering when you found find the courage to flip us over. I want to feel you slam into me, even though this is really tame for all the teasing we have done our entire lives."

"I am game for something more, ma sœur. Is there anything you want?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him as she got off him. "You can be a bit rougher with me. There has been a particular fantasy that I have wanted to try for a very long time, but I need you to hear me out."

He nodded and gathered her in his lap. "I've had this dream just before they kidnapped me that you slammed open the bedroom door in mine and that bastard's home, sliced his throat and took me right there on the bed, next to his bleeding corpse." She said softly.

"With a bit of imagination, I think we can recreate that, do you remember how exactly I took you?" He asked softly, but clearly intrigued.

She smiled and kissed him. "You pushed my face into the mattress and fucked me like I deserved to be fucked, and afterwards you carried me away in your arms, both of us stark naked, and my pussy still dripping your seed."

He smiled at that. "Are you sure you want that, ma sœur? I would hate to trigger any bad memories, and I am pretty sure that Lena would castrate me if I hurt you in that manner, and of course I would never forgive myself if I cause you anymore pain."

Amelié smiled and kissed him again. "You can't hurt me Rémy. We love each other too much to really hurt each other, so please fuck me like you mean it. I am not made of glass, despite Maman's insistence that I was. I want this, and we promised our fiancees that we would take this time with each other. I would hate to disappoint them." She said gently, knowing he might have some issues with letting go on his big sister.

"Are you sure Amé?" He asked softly, for the first time since she had seen him again sounding like the little boy she had held when he was younger.

"I am more than sure Rémy." She said with a loving smile, for now not being his lover, but his sister, that tried to comfort her younger brother.

He smiled and kissed her softly before she got to her hands and knees, shaking her ass to entice him. "Then I will fulfill your wish, ma sœur, and I will not stop until I fill you up." He said as he slipped his cock back into her.

Amelié moaned as they quickly fell into a rhythm, neither of them noticing the door opening and two soft gasps coming from it. "While we expected this, seeing it is a bit of a surprise." Lena said as the door closed and the two women quickly undressed to take a seat on the bed, Lena taking a seat between Olivia's legs.

The siblings smiled at them after accepting a kiss from their lovers. "While it should infuriate me to see you in another woman's arms, I can't help but love you more for it."

Lena and Olivia smiled at them as Olivia started toying with Lena's breasts. "And I should be outraged to see my man fucking another woman, but my love for both of you only grows from this beyond sexy sight." Olivia said with a smile as Lena moaned softly from the latina's ministrations.

"I now know why you are so addicted to him, Olivia. A cock like this is something that a woman can get used to." Amelié said with a loud moan as Rémy penetrated her even deeper.

The two women smiled at that. "I can't wait to feel it for myself. I'm just worried it will split me in half." Lena said with a soft blush.

Both Amelié and Olivia smiled at her. "We'll prepare you of course cherí. It is quite a lot to take in the first time."

Lena groaned softly at her lover's words. "That was a terrible pun, luv. I know Rémy has a huge dick. It has been between my thighs on more than one occasion."

Olivia smiled and softly nibbled Lena's ear while Rémy and Amelié repositioned themselves a little bit, giving each other an almost imperceptible wink.

Lena moaned as Amelié started kissing her way up the bubbly Brit's thighs. "Would you like to try something more today, cherí? I am sure you can convince my brother to do anything you wanted to."

Lena looked hopefully at Rémy, who smiled at her. "You know I have always tried to do everything to make you happy, Lena. Whatever you want to do, I am game."

The brunette blushed a little at him. "I have always wanted to know what it was like to suck your cock. I've had a lot of dreams about that recently."

He smiled and shared a look with his fiancee and his sister. "It's okay mi amore. You two have earned this time." Olivia said with a smile.

Amelié also smiled at him. "And I doubt my fiancee will mind sucking your cock while it is covered in my juices, if you would only be willing to wait for a little moment, I am so close again."

Lena smiled and nodded at her lover, taking one of the French beauties hands and squeezing it lovingly.

Seconds later Amelié moaned out her orgasm, Rémy letting her ride it out with slow strokes.

When he pulled out, Amelié pushed herself to her knees and kissed him. "Thank you mon frere, that was as amazing as I imagined it would be."

"I was of course happy to be of service, ma sœur. I am glad you had fun." He said with a soft smile.

She only smiled and kissed him once again as he made his way over to Lena. "Are you still sure you want to do this Lena?"

She nodded and motioned him closer so she could kiss him. "Of course I am. When have I ever thought about anything longer than a couple of minutes, not counting my proposal to your sister."

He smiled into the kiss as Olivia got out from behind her. "I have and idea that will work for all of us, try and go with it, chica." The latina said as she slowly pushed her weight forward so that Lena had no other option than to let herself fall to her hands. "I was hoping you would be okay with pleasure from multiple sides, chica, because your beautiful fiancee will pleasure you from behind, I will busy myself with those pert titties of yours and I believe you and Rémy also had some ideas."

Lena blushed a little at that. "Are you okay with that Amé?" She asked her lover softly.

Amelié smiled and pressed soft kisses down her lover's back. "Of course I am, you know there are few things I enjoy more than giving you pleasure."

Lena smiled as Olivia took up a spot beneath her, flashing her a wink as Lena lowered her body slightly so that Olivia had easier access to her body. Olivia on her turn flashed the brunette a wink as she latched her luscious lips onto her left nipple, while teasing the bubbly Brit's other breast with her nimble fingers.

Rémy meanwhile had taken up a spot in front of his best friend, smiling at her as she smiled right back at him. "Even after everything we have done together and no matter how many times I see you naked, I can't get used to how big you are." She said softly as she slowly licked the entire length of his cock.

He groaned softly as she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, very much content to let Lena explore at her leisure.

Amelié smiled at the sight her lover and her brother portrayed at the moment and took a long lick up Lena's soaking slit, while teasing Olivia's pussy with her fingers as well, making the latina moan loudly.

Despite never having done this before, Lena quickly found a rhythm, and soon she was bobbing her head up and down his cock like she had never done anything else, and it certainly had an effect on Rémy, who was very close to blowing his load.

"Lena, I'm going to cum soon." He said with a soft groan.

She let his cock free from the wet haven of her mouth and smiled at him. "I hope you don't mind if I don't swallow it just yet. I know how much you cum and I need to prepare myself for that, but I am sure your fiancee wouldn't mind receiving that gift."

Olivia smiled up at him. "You know I won't mi amore, especially since I get to share it with Lena and Amelié."

Amelié pouted a little bit as they repositioned, both her and Lena toying with the latina's pierced nipples as the took a spot next to her while she sucked him to completion.

Not a minute later he groaned loudly as he shot his load into her mouth, Olivia milking him with expert ease before kissing both Amelié and Lena deeply, sharing his load with them, and even after that she kept kissing Lena because they were the ones that hadn't cum yet.

Rémy and Amelié just lied down against each other as they watched as their lovers fingered each other to completion.

When the two women moaned out their orgasms a few minutes later, they joined the siblings in their cuddle, all of them more than content to bask in the afterglow of their first lovemaking as a four-way couple. "That was amazing, and not at all awkward." Lena said with a slight giggle as she was sandwiched between Rémy and Olivia, while linking her fingers with Amelié.

They all smiled at her. "I agree. I can see us doing this more often when we are in the mood, although we should have a sit down at some points about what is and isn't acceptable. We obviously don't have to be jealous of each other, but I think communication will always be key here." He said with a soft smile.

"I agree with my brother. We will discuss the terms of our new relationship tomorrow, but not tonight. This night is special for all of us and we shouldn't ruin that with details, so how about we get something to eat and then make it an early night." Amelié said with a soft smile.

Lena and Olivia nodded and smiled at them. "We promised to bring food, and we did, although we hope you two are okay with sandwiches for dinner. None of the things that were left looked especially appetizing."

"We're okay with anything you two brought back for us. I'm sure we're all hungry after what we did together." Rémy said as he pulled Lena against him.

"We will have to get out of bed though, because we will not eat where we sleep, unless it is sexual." Lena said with a soft smile.

They nodded as they got out of bed, not bothering to get dressed again while they ate, which of course turned into another intense make-out session between the four newfound lovers.

After dinner they took a long bath together, mostly for Rémy's benefit because even though he didn't want to admit it, he was still sore from his accident today, and they wanted to be sure that he was as relaxed as possible before they went back to bed.


End file.
